The Promise
by keeperoliver
Summary: Many promises were made before and after the Marauders time in Hogwarts. One of them could change what happens in the future. Part Two brings the group to school. Joanne still rules.
1. Chapter 1

The Promise Keeperoliver Chapter 1

The start of the sixth year changed Lily Evans life forever. It changed the way she felt about a certain wild haired boy who had taken a shine to her. James Potter had been nothing but a sot and a toe rag for the first 5 years of her schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

That all changed when she overheard a conversation between Potter and her one time friend Severus Snape.

"Snape, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Forget it Potter. We have nothing to say to each other. I hate you, and you hate me. What more needs to be said?"

"How about I'm sorry?"

"You must think me a fool Potter. I fell for that last year, but never again."

"I am not apologizing for Sirius. He is his own person, and what he does is another matter. I am sorry for allowing it to go as far as it did. I am sorry for involving Remus in our prank. I am sorry for causing that altercation between you and Lily Evans. I have a lot to be sorry about I guess, but for now that is all I can come up with."

"Piss off Potter. You cannot get off that easy. Lily will never see you as anything other than a toe rag. Lupin must still be mad at you or you would not be asking for my forgiveness. What ever your motive is, it will not work with me. Maybe Lily and I aren't talking right now, but I hope to change that soon. She is the only thing that matters with me right now. She will see that what I am doing is the best path to follow. One that will keep her safe. I would never let anything happen to her. She was meant for me, and I will have her."

"She is not a possession Snape. She is a person with feelings and mind of her own. You cannot make such a bold statement and expect her to fall in line with it."

"If it hadn't been for you and Black, she would already be with me Potter. It may take a while, but I promise you, she will be mine once again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Snape. Lily was hurt by the name you called her. Just so you could look good in front of your friends. Was it worth the hurt you caused to keep face with them?"

"The status of my friendships with my fellow house members is none of your concern. To end this conversation now, your apology is not accepted. Now be gone, and don't bother me again." and Severus turned and left James standing alone. James shook his head as he turned as well, only to find a very angry Lily Evans standing in the door of one of the cabins.

Lily said nothing to him as he walked past to get back to his friends. She was too upset with what Severus just said. How dare he make it sound like she would just fall in line with his plans.

James took it as both he and Snape were on Lily's shite list. He did not wish to aggravate her any further, so he said nothing and kept walking.

Although she never said yes to Potter's requests for a date that year, she began to grow a respect for the Marauder.

In their seventh year, she finally gave in and accepted his request for a date, and they have been together ever since. Severus had asked as well, but Lily wanted no part of his ties with the dark side of magic.

Now, two years later, Lily and James were married, and for some reason, Black had even taken a liking to her. She was already friends with Remus, and nothing would change that. She felt sorry for the troubled person. She learned about his affliction during their fifth year and she became even closer as a friend after she told him of her knowledge of his condition.

As a part of their marriage vows, they promised each other to love, honor, and cherish each other until death do they part.

Lily and James had been married for three months when she surprised him one evening. "James, what would you say if I were to tell you our family was about to get bigger?"

James jumped out of his chair and pulled Lily into a hug and said, "Unless you are going to tell me that Pads is going to have puppies, I would be thrilled to death." The smile he wore went from ear to ear.

She got the same response from Black and Remus. Not from Peter though. From him she got, "That's nice. Please excuse me but I have to go help my mum." and he left.

Lily thought that she was the only one that noticed Peter's behavior lately, but she was wrong. Remus also noticed this, and it did not set well with him. He did not like what he saw from Peter. If only the other Marauders would see this as well.

TP-}

Upon their departure from Hogwarts, James, Sirius and Frank joined the ranks of the Auror division in the Ministry, while Lily became a member of the Dept of Mystery. She made friends with Selena Lovegood, who she vaguely knew during school. Selena was a year ahead of her.

During their time there as Aurors, the hardest thing for them to do was to report the death of a family member to the rest of the family. They tried every thing they could think of to get out of this situation, but to no avail. It was becoming more frequent recently, and with James, Sirius and Frank being the newest members, the task fell to them.

The three also became members of the Order of the Phoenix, headed by Albus. Remus also became a member of the group, and was used frequently by Albus because of his status. Remus was not able to find work, and had plenty of time on his hands. Albus would help him out financially by paying him from his own pocket. It wasn't much, but it did help.

It was six months after they joined that Sirius was asked into the head of the Aurors office. He sat across from the head and listened as he was told of something that would affect his life and change his outlook on it. He was told of the death of the girl he almost asked her to marry him. Marlena McKinnon and her family were killed during a Death Eater attack on their home. Sirius looked at the head, and vowed, "No more of my friends are going to die because of these bastards. This I promise!" Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he made this statement. This was a vow he would never break.

His eyes were still moist as he made his way back to James and Frank. When James asked what the trouble was, Sirius cried as he answered, "The bastards killed Marlena and her family. James, they never hurt anyone. They were a peace loving family and would give the shirt of their backs if it would help someone. Why did they have to die?"

"I don't know Pads. Maybe it was their way of getting back at you for some reason?" As soon as he said it, James knew it was the wrong thing. Sirius was now going into a state of shock, thinking that what his friend just said might just be the truth. Sirius knew that because of his family, he was seen as the black sheep in many purist eyes. He never followed their beliefs, like his brother did. He pranked the Slytherins when ever he had the chance, to include his brother. Regulus never took it as anything other than Sirius being himself, where as the rest vowed they would get even with the traitor.

He was so worked up because of this, he asked to be let off early so that he could go grieve his loss. There was only one place he would go when he felt like this. The Three Broomsticks and Rosie, who had taken a shine to Sirius during his Hogwarts years. Rosemerta loved all the students that visited her establishment, but for some reason, the Marauders had always been her favorites, especially Sirius.

When Sirius arrived there, and Rosie saw the condition he was in, she sat with for as long as she could before the business began to get heavier. She had to leave him, though she regretted it. Sirius drank more than she ever saw him drink before, and soon he wasn't able to even sit at the table without falling off his stool. She helped him up and told him to go find a place upstairs and sleep it off.

Sirius dragged himself up the stairs and rather than take a bedroom, he went to the meeting room and changed into Padfoot. He then went to a closet, closed the door partially, and curled up into a ball and fell asleep. The sleep didn't last long as he heard people coming up the steps and entered the room he had taken as his bedroom.

It was Albus and some drunk lady who appeared to be trying to get a position at Hogwarts. Pads soon grew weary of the talk going on between the two and laid his head back down. Once again it didn't last as the voice of the lady soon changed as she began, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies." A disturbance outside the door at this time took Sirius attention momentarily, but he then listened to the end of what she was telling Albus. "And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hands of the other, as neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." and that ended what he thought was the worst thing he could have heard.

Sirius knew that both Lily and Alice were due around the end of July. It was time for him to try and find a way for this not to happen. There was no way he would let these unborn children die, or their parents trying to protect them. It was April, and that gave him three months to come up with a solution. He was going to need help from Remus, as he was the smartest of the three. He said three because there was no way he was going to ask James how he could stop Lily from delivering. Peter was out of the question because there was no one that was more unaware than him. He barely acknowledged Lily when she told him of her condition. How could he not be excited about this.

TP-}

Remus was coming off another bad three days after his transformation. He was finally going to get the rest he needed. That is until he was disturbed by frantic Sirius Black. Remus interrupted his rant by saying, "Listen up pad. I am tired, sick and pissed off. If you don't have something meaningful to tell me, the bug off. I need to get some sleep."

Sirius began his story and told Remus about the prophecy that this woman made to Albus. How he was in the closet and why he was there. Remus understood Sirius' emotional reaction to Marlena's death, but not why he was so concerned about this prophecy. He never knew Sirius to take anything like a dream as real. "Pads, I am sorry about Marlena and her family. I am sorry that this prophecy has you upset as well, but I don't understand why it is bothering you. You never believed in these things before, calling them rubbish or fodder for a headline seeker."

"Don't you see Rem, this one concerns our best friend, his wife, and their unborn child. It also concerns Frank, Alice and their unborn as well. Both Lily and Alice are due the end of July. I don't believe in these things, but what if Moldy does? He could come after them all."

Remus thought on this. It did make sense when you put it that way. But would Voldemort take such a risk as attacking such influential families? Possibly, if it meant his life if he didn't follow up on it. "So, what do you plan on doing?"

"That's why I came here, to ask you for help. We have to find some way of ruining the prophecy so that Lily and Alice won't be attacked. We have to find a way to change their due dates?"

"And how the hell do you plan on doing this Mutt?"

"By either speeding up the process, or slowing it down. There has to be some way to do this?"

Once again Remus went into thinking mode. He thought there might be a way to speed up the process, by having the girls take a contraction enhancer. Forcing them to have contractions sooner than expected. "I believe I know a way Pads. We have to get our hands on some contraction enhancer potion. Medwitches use it when a patient is having a difficult birth. I don't know of anything that will slow the process. It could be bad for Lily, Alice and the babies though, if we do it too early. The most I would allow is two weeks, to give the babies a chance for survival."

"I knew I could count on you Rem. So how do we go about getting some of this contraceptive potion?"

"Idiot! Not contraceptive. Contraction potion. To start their contractions. And we have to do it the Marauder way, so that no one will suspect anything."

"Ooh, I like this already. So, who do we con it out of?"

"You will ask Madam Pomphrey for it. You will tell her everything you know and who it affects. You will ask her to tell no one. If she refuses, then we will do it another way."

"I don't like that idea Rem. If she refuses, and we go ahead and steal it, then she will know who did it."

"Hmm, yes, I suppose she would. Well, do you know anyone at St. Mungo's that would help?"

"At St. Mungo's, no. But elsewhere, maybe. I think there is a potions master in Knockturn Alley that may be of assistance. If not, we could always ask what was needed to brew one.."

"Do you know how long it takes to brew one? What if it takes too long."

"Damn it, we keep shooting down each others ideas. We have to come up with something that we both agree on."

"I know Pads. Do you think we could think on this again tomorrow. I really do need some sleep."

"Sorry Moony. You're right. A new day just may clear our heads and let us think better and come up with an answer. Good night Moony."

"Good night Pads. And Pads, I really am sorry about Marlena. I liked her as well. But not as much as you."

"I know Rem. We all thought the world of her." and Sirius left Remus to get the sleep he needed.

Sirius just made it back to his apartment to start dinner when there was a knock on his door. He was surprised to find his other best friend and his wife there. As soon as Lily saw him, she pulled him into a hug, "Sirius, I am so sorry. We tried to find you last night, but James didn't know where to look. We were so worried about you that I began to have labor pains, or what I thought were labor pains. It turns out it was just nerves. However, it was enough to give James a worried look on what we faced. He asked the intern if there was anything we should keep handy if something like this should happen again. He said no, as any potion not having to do with the pregnancy could be dangerous."

This worried Sirius as that may upset his and Remus' plans. "So what potions are OK to use?"

"Just two. A pain killer, and a contraction enhancer to assist in case there are complications that need to deliver the baby sooner. All it really is, is a muscle relaxer, but it only affects the pelvic area. It also helps me to push harder."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, then had a brilliant though. "So where do you get this contraceptive potion?"

James laughed at his friend, "I'm afraid it's too late for that my friend."

"Too late! Why?"

"Because Lily is already pregnant. I don't have to worry about getting her that way again."

"HUH?"

"Pads, Lily said a contraction potion, not a contraceptive potion."

"OH, right. So where do you get it?"

"At the Apothecary shop in Diagon Alley. Why?"

"Just in case we need to get hold of some in a hurry. It is never too late to think ahead."

Neither James nor Lily could believe that Sirius was actually thinking ahead. And it made sense to have someone else know what may be needed in case of emergency.

"As a matter of fact, I think I will pick up a bottle tomorrow, to have it on hand just in case."

"Why waste your money on something that may not be needed?" Lily asked.

"Is it that expensive?"

"I don't think it costs more than ten sickles. But why get it if we don't use it?"

"You did say it was a muscle relaxer didn't you?"

"For the pelvic area Pads?"

"And you don't think I could find a use for that?"

"Mind out of the gutter Sirius. How can anyone be thinking of sex after what you have been through?"

"Can't think of a better way to get my mind off things. Besides, even if I don't use it, I will only be out twenty sickles."

"Why Twenty?" James could not believe Sirius was actually thinking of using it for sex.

"Who knows who else may need it. Would anyone wish to go out for dinner, I'm starving?"

Sirius grabbed both their arms and pulled them to the restaurant he frequented.

TP-}

Remus just finished his cleanup after eating, when there was a knock on the door. He wasn't surprised to see Sirius standing there. "Pads, you pick the terrible times for a visit. You do know how late it is. I was just getting ready for bed."

"Sorry Moony, but that will have to wait. I got the contraceptive potion for Lily and Alice."

"The what?"

"You know the potion you asked me to get for the plan we made."

"First off, we haven't made a plan yet, and second, I asked you to get a contraction potion, not a contraceptive potion."

"You still know what I mean. So, what do we do next?"

"We go back and get the contraction potion I asked you to get. What you got is worth absolutely nothing. I knew better than let you do this on your own. I can't believe I am actually doing this. I would be happier than a pig in shite, if someone came up with a potion that blocked my change."

"Rem, I got the right potion, alright. I know what you asked me to get, it is just funnier to let you think I am lost. Lily told me where I could get one that would not be questioned."

"She didn't ask why you needed one? That doesn't sound like Lily."

"It was her that brought it up. She was upset when she heard about Marlena, and when her and James couldn't find me, she then became worried, and went into false labor. She told me that if it happened again later in the pregnancy, they might have to use it to help with the birth, if she is far enough along."

"I still don't believe she told you where to get it. She must be sick or something."

"Well she did, and I did. Now, what do we do next."

"Now we wait. There is nothing we could do until they are both farther along."

"Oh yeah, it is kind of early. Hey, maybe the wait could work in our favor. Lily may forget all about this incident when it becomes time for her to deliver."

"You don't really believe that do you Pads?"

"NO, but it would be nice. Why does she have to be such a brain? I think she is part elephant."

"I definitely would not say anything like that around her where she could hear it. She may take it the wrong way."

"What other way could she take it?"

"In case you haven't noticed Pads, she is pregnant. Now, what do you think of when you mention elephants?"

"Big, gray, trunk and tail?"

"Not a very pretty picture for a pregnant lady that had just been called that."

"OOOH, it could get ugly in a hurry. I see what you mean."

"OK, now do you think I could get some sleep, and we can talk again later?"

"Sure. You go ahead and take the bed, I'll take the couch."

"Thanks for letting me get my own bed Pads, in my own home."

"Not a problem Rem. What are friends for." and they both took their designated sleep areas.

TP-}

A/N: Does this really surprise anyone. How many times have I said I was either taking a break or just plain quitting? Too many to count. Any way, I have been bothered by this one for about a month and it just had to be written. I have no idea how long this will be. I hope you enjoy. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	2. Chapter 2

The Promise Keeperoliver Chapter 2

Severus reported what he heard to Voldemort, and because he didn't get the entire prophecy, he was tortured for his failure. This started his ill feelings toward being a follower of the dark Lord. He saw how Black began to have second thoughts. Being a Black, and close to his mother and father gave him a good start in the ranks, but he became disillusioned with the whole idea of pure blood supremacy. He learned something else that he told no one else. Severus tried to find out what it was, but Regulus never said. Then one day Black came up missing and was never found again.

He knew it was not the doing of Voldemort, as he had his best followers out looking for him. For seven days and nights they looked, but nothing was ever learned of his disappearance. For some reason, this bothered the Dark Lord.

With all this floating around in his mind, he promised himself that he would never take the dark mark if it meant killing someone. He felt there had to be a better way to bring to fruition the dream they all had of being in charge of the magical community. What good would it be taking charge if they had to kill everyone in order to do it. No one left to control.

He was still thinking when he noticed it was time for his appointment with Dumbledore. He was seeking the potion position that was vacated by the retired Horace Slughorn.

TP-}

Lily and Alice were beginning their eighth month, and their friends were throwing them a baby shower. All their friends from school and work were in on it. Selena Lovegood was the only one to bring her mate. Upon seeing Xenophilius Lovegood, Pads had to cover his mouth to keep the laugh from exploding from it. He had seen all the people who thought them selves to be hip and cool, with their colorful clothes and weird hairdo. This was the only magician he saw that took up this mantle. He wore a tie died shirt under a white suit coat. His pants were checkered and the bottoms stuck out over a foot, covering his shoes completely. He had long hair that wore a strap keeping it in place. Around his neck he wore a necklace that had a familiar symbol hanging from the chain. A triangle with a circle and a straight line through the middle of the circle but never broke the boundary of the triangle. It was Remus that saw this. Both James and Sirius were to busy trying to cover their laughs. Remus went into thinking mode, trying to remember what that symbol meant. He looked up when he heard his name mentioned, and saw James point to Sirius. Remus turned to see Sirius talking with Xenophilius. But something else took his attention. Lily's collection of children books. Then it hit him. Tales of Beadle the Bard. The story of the three brothers.

Remus knew there were people who believed the story to be true and they called the three items the Deathly Hallows. It was the symbol they used for their belief to let others know. Remus now thought about James cloak. It was magnificent enough to be the one mentioned in the story. He made his way to Xenophilius. He had to talk to him and find out what he could. Sirius was egging him on about his belief in things like Wrackspurts and Nargles. Remus stepped in and broke into the conversation, "Mr. Lovegood, could I ask you a question?"

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage sir. You know me, but I don't know you. But go ahead and ask your question, and I will answer it if I can."

"I'm sorry, my name is Remus Lupin and I am friends with Lily and James."

"Really? How interesting, as I am here to speak with James as well. Perhaps we could all get together while the party is going on. Thank you for the delightful chat Mr. Black. Perhaps we could talk more later. However, please be a little more respectful of my thoughts. Even if some look on them as insane, they are my thoughts and ideas on things. There is some basis of fact in everything I say."

Remus told Sirius to go talk to James for a little bit, while he and Xenophilius talked. Sirius looked at him like he was crazy, but left him just the same.

"Would you mind terribly if I called you Xeno, to save time sir?"

"Not at all. Would you mind if I called you Remus?"

"Seeing as how that is my name, I think it will be alright. Now Xeno, could you please tell me what you know of the story of the Three Brothers?"

"I can see that we are going to be good friends Remus. That is the very subject of the talk I wish to have with James. You see, while doing research on the matter, I came to find out that the Potters and the Peverells are related. Ignotius had a granddaughter that married a Potter. The Peverells had three sons, and these sons were the three brothers that laid claim to the three articles of the story. Whether they were the actual people Death talked to, is just an assumption, it is a fact that they were in possession of the articles that are now called the Deathly Hallows."

"I KNEW IT!"

"What was that Remus?"

"Huh! Oh nothing Xeno, it is after seeing your necklace, I recognized it as the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. That was why I wanted to talk to you."

"Are you interested in the story Remus?"

"I wasn't until now Xeno. With James becoming a part of the story, it makes it all the more interesting. However, I might wait until after Lily has her baby before you tell James about it. We don't want to give Lily anything to worry about this late in her pregnancy."

"Yes, I suppose you are right, finding out that you are related to someone in a fairy tale."

"Thank you for being so understanding Xeno. Now, what else have you been up to?"

"Well, I was not supposed to say anything, as Selena didn't want to steal any thunder from Lily and Alice, but her and I are expecting our first child as well. We only found out the other day that she is three months along. Should be due around Christmas."

"Congratulations my friend. Do you know what she is having?"

"No, not yet, and knowing Selena she probably doesn't want to know. She wants is to be a surprise. But me, I want to have a girl that looks just like my Selena. If we do, I want to call her Luna, because the night brings such out such wonderful creatures, especially with the full moon, don't you think?"

"I could think of a better reason."

"What is that?"

"Because your best thoughts are made at night. And because the night brings such sweet surprises, such as a baby."

"Beautifully said Remus. You are right. I never even thought of it that way. Now you give me even more reason to wish for a girl. Thank you."

"You're welcome Xeno. Now if you will excuse me, I think I will go look for my friends so that I can get them out of the way of the party. Take care." and Remus left in search of James and Sirius.

TP-}

Remus and Sirius thought the best way to get the girls to drink the potion was over a dinner. They knew that James and Frank were going on a stake out soon, so it had to be fast.

On the fifteenth of July, the Potters and the Longbottoms joined Remus and Sirius for a dinner at Sirius' flat as it was the larger of the two. They already had the drinks ready for Lily and Alice in the cooler. At Six O'clock, the girls showed up, saying that Frank and James would be there shortly. They were out running as part of their conditioning for their upcoming assignment.

The four sat and talked for a bit, and finally Sirius asked the girls to the table as Frank and James were taking much too long. They took their seats, and Sirius went and got the girls their drinks. Alice drank hers right away, and Lily was talking to Remus and had not touched hers as yet. The drinks had been portioned so as to work four hours after taking the drink to start their contractions.

Sirius was getting edgy, as Lily still had not taken a drink. Finally, she took the glass and brought it to her mouth, when Frank and James walked into the flat. Frank went and sat next to Alice, and James walked to Lily and took her drink and drank it down. "Thanks Lils, I needed that. Say, what was that anyway?"

"Lemonade you idiot, why?" Sirius growled.

"It sure was weak, needs more lemon to ade it." James laughed.

Sirius and Remus could not believe their plans were ruined like they were. Alice would be fine, but Lily was still on schedule for the end of the month.

Just like clock work, one hour after the four left, Alice went into Labor, and by midnight, Neville Francis Longbottom made his presence known.

Lily was happy for her friend, but now she felt alone. She wished that her child would decide to come early as well, especially finding out that Neville was perfectly healthy.

Remus and Sirius on the other hand were becoming desperate. James and Frank were now out in the field with Frank carrying a slew of pictures to show to any who would look at them, which was everyone. Remus and Sirius promised that they would look after the girls. Especially Lily since she was due anytime now.

Things got worse for Sirius when he found out that Albus called for Remus to help him with a situation concerning a werewolf problem in Albania. It was not normal for Albus to ask him to travel that far, but this was a unique situation since it concerned children. Remus took particular interest when children were involved, being a child werewolf himself.

With Remus gone, it now all fell to Sirius to make sure that Lily would not deliver in the month of July. With two days left, he had to find a way to delay her delivering her child somehow, but how was he supposed to do it without the help of his friend.

Lily helped out when she spent the next day in bed, not feeling very good. Her relaxing kept her from being active and because of that, she did not go into labor. This got Sirius feeling a little better, but he still had one more day to go. This was when he got an idea that could stop Lily from going into labor. However, if anyone found out what he did, it could go badly for him. But to save the wife of his best friend and his child, he would do anything.

At noon of the last day of July, Sirius got Lily to take a nap. She argued for a while saying that she lost too much with her staying in bed the previous day. She finally agreed however when Sirius told her he would do what he could to clean if she would take a nap. He told her she still did not look well.

Sirius did as he said and washed the dishes that were in the sink. He also swept and mopped the floor in the kitchen. He then looked in on Lily and found her asleep. It was now or never.

He walked over to the sleeping Lily and pointed his wand at her. He then placed a Petrificus Totalus on her, and he checked to see that it worked. He tried to pick up her arm, and it would not budge. Her eyes were vacant when he lifted her lid. The spell had worked. Now all he had to do was wait until Midnight to remove it and let things happen on their own.

He finished what he said he would, and it took him all the way to 11:30 PM. He never believed how much it took to clean as a woman cleans. The dusting, scrubbing, sweeping and washing was exhausting. He sat down to rest a bit before he had to revive Lily. He almost fell asleep sitting there. If his head hadn't slipped off his hand, he might have missed the time he looked for. At Midnight, he removed the spell that he had on Lily, and she remained asleep for another hour before she woke up in pain. Sirius took her hand and helped her up. They both knew what needed to be done, and Sirius grabbed the night bag they had sitting by the door. The cab he called for arrived and they left for St. Mungo's.

At 8:15 AM on the first of August 1980, Lily had Harry James Potter. James was called in from the field, and was there for the delivery. Sirius blew a sigh of relief when it was finally over. Remus would be proud of his effort. At least he hoped so. The chance he took was a big one as he didn't know if the spell would harm Harry.

James was so proud of his wife and son, that he took Harry with him as he walked around the halls of the wing he was in.

TP-}

Once again Severus before the Dark Lord and it was not a good session. "Tell me Severus, who would you say is the child mentioned in this Prophecy you presented me? The Longbottoms would be my guess, but the fifteenth of July is not the close of the month the last time I checked. The Potter baby was not even born in July. Has there been another birth I am not aware of?"

"No my Lord. I passed on what I heard not knowing the validity of the source. She sounded sincere. But, after having met her, I would say that at best she is an alcoholic, and at worst an incurable alcoholic. She lives in a stupor and rarely leaves it. I am sorry if what I passed on was false."

"There was no harm done Severus. This Time! I never had to act on it and that is your only saving grace. If I had, then you would pay dearly for my embarrassment. But I cannot allow this to go unpunished. CRUCIO!"

Severus writhed on the ground as Voldemort held the curse for a few minutes. There was no way for him to think or act. If he could, then he would be thinking of ways to get out of this situation he put himself in. He still did not carry the mark, but he could not delay it much longer. If he was to get out, it would have to be soon.

Once he was released from the spell, Severus stood up on weak legs. He nearly passed out as he stood there, and no one went to help him get his balance.

"What ever that was you heard Severus, is no longer a concern of ours, unless there was a wizard we are unaware of that was born."

"My Lord, who is to say that it is a wizard we should be looking for. Is it not possible that it could be a witch?"

"Are you saying that I could be defeated by a witch?"

"What I am saying my Lord is, could it be a witch that could rally a force that could defeat you? Since I never heard the last of the Prophecy, it is a possibility."

"Preposterous. No wizard would follow a witch in such an endeavor."

"Yes my Lord. If it is alright, I believe I should get back to the school before I am missed."

"Very well Severus. If you find anything out about this Prophecy, research it before you bring it to me."

"Of course my Lord." and Severus backed his way out of the room. There would be no way he would give any future updates on this stupid Prophecy.

TP-}

Upon his return, Remus learned that Lily had given birth to Harry on the First of August, thus making the Prophecy null and void. He knew that somehow Sirius was the cause of this, he just did not know how he did it. He hoped he did not put either Lily or Harry in any danger by doing what he did.

It was two days after he returned that he went looking for Sirius to ask how he accomplished it. He found him in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks talking with Rosie. Why the beautiful woman who was 10 years his senior took a liking to Sirius was beyond him. She had many wizards ask her out, but refused most of them. Remus did ask her why she preferred being around the students from the school while he was still at Hogwarts. She told him, "Why they make me feel younger. The way they flirt and carry on makes me feel like I am still in school. So why not socialize with them. Just like you, James and Sirius. You make me laugh at the things you say you do at school. One question though, why do you hang around with that Pettigrew boy? He is not funny, does not seem too smart, and doesn't seem to fit in with your type of life style."

Remus was taken back by this question. No one had ever asked why the Marauders had Peter in their group. Well, other than Lily that is. She never asked why they asked him to join, but rather why was he still with them. "We took him in because we thought he needed us to help build his strength and character. His first year was almost his last one. We took the time to teach him what he was missing in the classroom. We helped build his confidence, which made him a better student."

When he walked up to the table, Sirius looked up, and smiled at Remus. "Finally back are you there Rem? About time. Did you take care of those scallywags?"

"I averted the problem, if that is what you mean. So, how is it going Rosie? Still hanging out with the scum of the earth I see."

"Just the top layer of the scum, Remus. The lower scum can stay there. Which reminds me, I haven't seen your friend Pettigrew around lately. What has he been up to?"

"You say that as if he were the lower level you speak of. I haven't heard from Peter in over a month, but I just got back from the Continent."

"Well, Sirius hasn't heard from either, and he been here all along."

Sirius was quiet during Remus and Rosie's chat.

Remus continued, "Why the concern about Peter, Rosie?"

"Remus, I have heard he has been hanging out with known Death Eaters. Like Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Mulciver. I haven't see them together myself, but many have told me about it. These are people I trust to tell the truth,"

Both Remus and Sirius looked shocked at this. Neither had suspected Peter of collaborating with the enemy, but if any of the Marauders did, it would be him. Now they had another task they had to look into.

TP-}

When Remus and Sirius brought up Peter to James and Lily, James was about to stick up for his fellow Marauder when Lily broke in, "I knew there was something funny going on with Peter, but you wouldn't listen James. I said he was acting very strange and suspiciously like he was spying on us. He is not the same Peter we knew in school. Now that we know what he is up to, what do we do about it?"

"Are we going to take the word of someone we hardly know over that of a friend?" asked James.

Sirius, for the first, time struck out at his brother, "Listen James, I know Rosie very well, as does Remus. You know her almost as well. Peter has been doing some strange things of late, and leaving very early. He has used excuse after excuse as to why he has been away for so long. There is something we can do that will only take a minute, the next time we see him. We expose his arm to see if hew carries the mark. If not, then we will apologize to him and you. If he does, we kill the bastard."

Remus shuttered at that comment, as he knew Sirius meant every word of it. "That will accomplish nothing Pads. Even if he has taken the mark, he has done nothing to harm us in any way. However, it might have been different if a certain event took place when it was supposed to. With that being the case, I think if he does bear the mark, then we should turn him in. He may be able to supply us with some information."

"ON what, his flea count? If he does wear the mark, he is not smart enough to be of any value to Old Stinky Britches. It is like Lily said, he is probably spying on us."

"If he is spying on us, then we want to stop it, don't we?"

"Well my solution would put a stop to it."

"Without killing him Sirius. Remus is right, we have to take him alive, even if it is just for the thought that he use to be our friend." James added. Then after a thought he added even more, "What did you mean by a certain event not taking place when it was supposed to Moony?"

Remus was quick with the answer, "Rosie giving us the information about Peter may not have happened if Sirius did what he was suppose to. He was suppose to meet me in Hogwarts when I returned. He never made it out of the Broomstick."

"Oh." was the only thing James had to say on the matter.

TP-}

Upon his search in the Ministry, Peter returned to the Dark Lord and told him his finding. "My Lord, there were no reported births in the last month of July. All records indicate that the Longbottom baby was the last one born in the month, and that was on the fifteenth of July. The Potter baby as you know was born on the first of August."

"Thank you Wormtail. As small as it may seem, a Prophecy sometimes gives strength to those who look for it. We must not leave any hope for the people to cling to."

Peter left the house after he was excused. He thought there would be more to his part in the Dark Lords plans than being a petty spy. He was not asked to join the inner circle. He was not let in on the bigger plans. He was not well liked by the other Death Eaters. Even the Dark Lord seemed to want him far away. The only time the mark on his arm called him was when he was needed to do minor sneaking around, or to clean up a mess another Death Eater made.

He saw the way Regulus acted before he disappeared, and the way Severus was now acting. He looked down to his arm, and knew if he started thinking like that he may disappear as well as Regulus did. He may not like what was going on, but it was too late for him to do anything about it. He knew he could not even talk to Severus about it, as the mark would not allow him to speak out against the Dark Lord. He should have been like Severus and waited to see what transpired before he took the mark.

He also knew that Lily suspected something was going on with him, and hoped she was not able to bring any of the Marauders around to her way of thinking. He would hate to have to do something to her. As that would definitely bring suspicion on him. It was too bad she didn't give birth in July like she was supposed to. That would have made it a whole lot easier to do away with her. He was all set to enter the hospital and do away with her and the baby when the Dark Lord asked him to. A few drops from Severus' potion was all it would have took.

It would have given him a seat on the inner council if he had completed this task. Fate was not working in his favor what so ever.


	3. Chapter 3

The Promise Keeperoliver Chapter 3

For three weeks Sirius waited for Remus to ask him how he delayed Lily's delivery, but he had no chance to talk because of Sirius work schedule, and Albus' use of him in Order work.

Finally he decided to take some time off from the Order so that he could talk to Sirius, James individually and all of them including Lily together. It was time to approach James and tell him about the Deathly Hallows, and all of them about Peter. He had to get through to James about Peter's betrayal to the Marauders and the Light.

He and Sirius asked Lily if they could join them for dinner and Lily accepted the request. And told them Saturday night would be a good time. He also asked Lily for some help that he would explain when he got there. She also accepted this, as she knew Remus to be a very trusted friend and if he needed her help, then she was only too glad to give it.

Sirius and Remus arrived at the cottage at 6PM on Saturday, and Remus went right to the kitchen to help Lily with the dinner preparations. He then told her what he needed help with. "Lils, I need to talk to both Sirius and James separately, and then I need to talk with all of you about something that has been bothering me."

Instead of answering Remus, she called out for James, "James, Remus needs to do something and I need help in here."

"All you had to do was ask for my help, sweetheart. Remus doesn't need to help if I am available."

"Thanks Prongs. I need to take care of some business and will need Pads help. We shouldn't be long."

"Are you leaving?"

"I was, but if you prefer, it can wait."

"So you can't do it from here?"

"I guess I could, I just didn't want to have to leave suddenly if necessary."

"You can use the sturdy if you need privacy. Harry is sleeping, so keep the noise down."

Remus didn't know what James was talking about. "Why would we be waking Harry up?"

"With the racket you would be making."

"What racket?"

"The intimacy."

"Arse hole. You know it's not like that."

James was too busy laughing to answer. Lily was ready to hit him in the head with the skillet she had in her hand.

Remus left the kitchen trying to hold back his laughter as well. He got Sirius and went to James' study. He closed the door and put up silencing charms to cover their conversation. "Sirius, What you did for Lily was excellent. The way you made the Prophecy a false one was brilliant. But how did you delay Lily from giving birth on the 31st of July?"

"I knew you were going to eventually ask that, and I haven't been looking forward to giving you my answer."

"Why? Both Lily and Harry are doing fine that I can see. There are no complaints about anything. You didn't do something that could be an issue later on did you?"

"No, nothing like that. If it didn't affect them from the beginning. Then there will be no more worry."

"Then why hesitate to tell me what you did?"

"Like I said, there could have been a problem at the start."

"But there wasn't. So why would it upset me to hear your answer."

"OK, I'll tell you if you promise not to hit me, cuss me, or belittle me."

"Is it that bad?"

"It could have been."

"Well, what was it?"

"I petrified Lily while she was sleeping to keep her from going into labor."

"OK, so what else?"

"Nothing. I kept her that way until Midnight, then released her. About four hours later she went into labor and had Harry soon after."

"Why would I be upset over that?"

"Wouldn't doing something like that have an affect on Harry as well?"

"Is that what was bothering you? Pads, you stopped Lily and Harry's vitals magically. When you started them back up, it was like it never happened. If you had done it the muggle way, then both Lily and Harry might have felt the repercussions. What you did was like I said, Brilliant! I would never have thought of doing it."

Sirius fell back into his chair as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He never realized the magic he used actually had the affect of stopping time for Lily. They were never in any danger.

Remus then asked Sirius to change places with James in the kitchen, as he needed to have a private talk with him. Sirius thought he was going to tell James what he did and began to panic. Remus had to reassure him what he had to talk about had nothing to do with what Pads had done to Lily. Sirius almost had him take an oath to ensure he wouldn't. But Remus was saved that task by promising Sirius that if James went crazy, he would allow Sirius to kick his butt.

A few minutes later James walked into the study, and Remus once again placed the silencing charm on the room.

"James, what I have to tell you may sound weird, but I promise you that all of it is true. I know you know the tale of the Three Brothers from the wizard's children book, Tales of Beadle the Bard. What you may not know is that it is a true story."

"How would you know that Rem?"

"I learned it from an acquaintance. Remember Lily and Alice's baby party when Selena came with her husband Xenophilius?"

"Was he the one that was dressed funny? Sirius and I had a big laugh over him and his attire."

"James, this is serious. He had a story that he wished to tell you, but he told it to me instead and asked that I pass it on to you."

"And what was that?"

"Are you aware that you are related to the Peverells?"

"Ya, Ignotus was our great many times over Grand father. What has he got to do with it?"

"OK, you know your cloak was handed down from him?"

"Yes, I know. WAIT! Are you trying to tell me that my cloak is the cloak from the story?"

"Exactly."

"OK, so what exactly does that mean?"

"Well, according to Xeno, you are the last heir to the Peverell family. Being that last heir, you are the one that has legal right to the other two articles in the story. The One Wand, and the Resurrection Stone. The three combined are what is know as the Deathly Hallows. The person that has the right to control them has the power of life over death. Only a direct descendant of the original owners has this control."

"So, you are telling me that I have the control of life over death?"

"Only if you have the other two Hallows."

"So, how would I go about finding them?"

"Research."

"Not going to happen. I hate research, as you very well know. I also have no wish to have that kind of power. No one should have that much power. It is wrong in every sense of the word."

"That may be, but it may not stop others from trying to gain it. Someone like Voldemort if he finds out about it. I think it is something that needs to be looked into, if only to stop others from getting their hands on them. Just think what Voldemort could do, if he was able to call the dead to fight for him."

James thought for a second then said, "Inferi. No way to kill them. An unstoppable army. Don't like that idea at all. So what do you suggest?"

"I think the only person that could help us in this is Albus. He may have suggestions that we are not aware of."

"Do you think he may try to control them as well?"

"I certainly hope not. We don't need two power hungry leaders trying to take over. But we have to take that chance if we hope to stop any one else from getting their hands on them."

"I'll do what ever you say Remus. You're the brains of this outfit."

"Right. And Lily is chopped liver. I don't hold a candle to her."

"But she is not a Marauder."

"That reminds me, we have something else to discuss, but I have to ask all of you, as it concerns us all. Right now, we better go see if dinner is ready, then after dinner, I think we should talk." Remus dropped the charms and both went to see if dinner was ready.

When dinner was complete, the four went to the family room to talk. Remus started the talk with, "James, I think you know how the rest of us feel about Peter. Have you thought about it?"

"Rem, I find it so hard to believe that Peter would turn on us like that. He has been with us since first year. How does a person change so much so fast?"

"It could be any number of reasons James. Pressure from Voldie's zombies. Wishing he was more than just a Marauder. Promised something he wanted more than friendship. Who knows what the reason was, but he has gone over. I know you don't hold much faith with Rosie, but what reason would she have to lie about something that could hurt another this bad. Can you explain why he hardly ever visits anymore, or why when he does, he leaves almost as soon as he gets here?"

Lily added her input, "James, you saw the way he reacted to Harry's birth. He was almost bland, like he didn't care. He doesn't find interest with us, unless you are talking about work. Why is he acting like that unless he was looking for something. I never felt safe around him, and it is even worse now. What if Harry had been born in July, like Albus said."

Remus jumped at this, "Lily, when did Albus talk to you about Harry's birth?"

"About a month before he was born. That was when he approached James and I about a Prophecy he was told. He asked us not to tell anyone else about it. But now that it was proved inaccurate, it doesn't matter anymore."

Both Sirius and Remus fell back in their chairs like something hit them in the chest knocking the wind out of them. James saw this and took it as they knew something, "Alright you two, what do you know?"

Sirius stayed quiet while Remus explained what he and Sirius knew about this Prophecy. He did it without telling them what they did. However, Lily was not about to let it go.

"Remus, did you and Sirius do something to alter the dates of birth?"

Remus gulped in air as Lily was starting to put two and two together. He thought it time he fessed up. "We might have?"

James leaned forward in his chair, "Like what?"

"That drink you took from Lily about two months ago during that dinner, was a potion that started contractions. Alice took hers, and it worked perfectly. There was no harm done, and Neville is doing fine, as is Alice."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief, but then listened as Remus wasn't quite done. "Lily was different. There was no way the potion would work now that it was getting later in the month. I was called away by Albus, leaving Sirius alone. When Lily asked him to stay in case something happened, it gave him the chance to find a way to delay Lily's contractions."

"And just how did you do this Sirius?" Lily stared at their friend.

For the first time that either James or Lily remembered, tears formed in Sirius' eyes. "Lily, forgive me. I didn't want Harry to be the one that the Prophecy would call true. When I talked you into taking that nap, I Petrified you and kept the spell on until midnight. Once it was off, it didn't take long for your contractions to start." He thought he was dead when Lily got up out of her chair and walked right to him.

Lily pulled Sirius up and hugged him like she never hugged him before. "Thank you Pads. I just know that with what we know now, Peter would have told Voldemort and he would come to kill Harry. I could not have lived if that had happened. I don't know what made you think of it, but it was you one big moment to date. I would not have thought of it myself, but it was the perfect answer. I will never doubt your serious self again."

Both Remus and Sirius were relieved that it was all out and were still friends with James and Lily.

The four then went into Marauder mode to find a way to catch Peter in the act of spying. They needed prior notice in order for this to work. How they were going to get was unknown right now.

It didn't stop Sirius from coming up with some wild ideas that were not too well accepted by the rest.

Torture was not an answer, nor was trailing him. However, the idea to use truth serum was debated for awhile. It was finally discarded as being a bad idea. Veritaserum could be blocked if known it was going to be used before hand. Or the blocking agent could be taken if it was used as a possible deterrent. No, they needed actual proof, physical proof, damning proof.

TP-}

Severus had to find a way out of his association with Voldemort. He did not like being pressured into killing someone in order to get the mark. He told Voldemort it was something he would not do, yet it was something he had to do if he wanted to live. He did have a choice, kill to live and take the mark, or die. Not much of a choice he thought. His only possibility was to speak with Dumbledore and see if he could help.

Albus was going over the list of new students that would be joining Hogwarts for their first year when he received a floo from Severus asking to see him. Albus allowed his new Potion Master to come through. What he saw was a very nervous looking man who looked ready to give up on something very dear to him.

"Head master, I need your help. I'm afraid I have done something stupid and now I am going to pay for it with either my live or my soul."

Albus thought he knew what was going on and tried to get his young Potions Professor to tell him what it was all about. Severus tried to dodge the request but Albus just said, "I can't help you Severus, unless you tell me what it is you need help with. I assume it has something to do with your connection with Tom Riddle."

Severus stared at Albus like he was talking about something else. "Who is this Tom Riddle? I don't know him. So why should I be concerned about him?"

"Tom is his real name. You would know him as Lord Voldemort. He does not wish anyone to know his real name for to do so would open up many questions concerning his background. Such as he is a half blood. He had a muggle father and a magical mother."

"A half blood leading pure bloods? And no one knows this? How is that possible?"

"No one has asked him his background. No one dares. He has a firm grip on his followers as you well know."

"That is why I am here. I have been asked to take the mark, and in order to do so, I have to kill someone. I told him from the start that I would not do this, but I have been told it is either do it or die. What I need to know is do you know of a way out for me?"

Albus removed his glasses and robbed his temples to ease the headache he was now getting. He knew Severus was connected with the Dark Lord and thought he had already taken the mark. He kept him in place hoping he would somehow come to him and ask for help. With this new knowledge, it changed all of his planning. He was hoping to use Severus as a spy when he came to him for help. But he could not turn him away because of this.

"If you have not taken the mark Severus, that means you do not answer to him. Why is this bothering you so much?"

"He has followers every where that report back to him. There is no where to hide from him. I am not even safe here. Is that not enough to bother me. If you need more then let me tell you a little story about another one of his followers that decided to leave him. Regulus Black became disenchanted with his philosophy. He decided to turn against him and ended up missing. You know that if one is missing because of Voldemort, then he could only be dead."

"So young Mr. Black decided to leave his ranks. I was wondering what happened to him. I thought he might have died while on a raid. But didn't he have the mark on him?"

"Yes, and that only made it easier to find him. Not that it won't be easy for them to find me."

"I didn't know that the mark was a trace? I though it was just used for calling and controlling. Do you know how Regulus died?"

"No one knows how he died. That is why I am having so much trouble deciding what to do. I don't wish him to have that much control over me."

Right now he has no control over you. You can keep it that way if you wish, but you may not like the solution."

"Unless it means killing Voldemort, killing myself or making friends with Black, I will do anything."

"Well then, it seems you are doomed to be Tom's slave. One of the things you just said was the answer."

"You really think I can kill Voldemort?"

"No, I don't."

Severus screwed up his eyes, then about tossed his breakfast. "You can't really think Black and I could be friends. That will never happen. I can't stand him and the feeling is likewise with him. Maybe Remus, and a slim possibility with Potter. Lily is another thing. She will never talk to me again"

"It has been years since the incident happened, and much water has traveled over the memories. Perhaps if you ask to see and talk to her, she will agree. It will never happen if you don't attempt it."

"How do you think this will help with my problem?"

"Friends protect friends. You need to build your shield against Tom by having friends around you. It has to start with Lily, and let it spread to the Marauders. If Lily accepts you, then the rest will fall in line, or at least they should. She is a very strong influence over the four of them."

"Three of them. There is one that will not be influenced by her. I will not say who it is, but trust me when I say, he is no good."

Thinking Severus was talking about Sirius, Albus let it drop. He then asked if Severus wished to talk to Lily now.

Severus took a deep breath and nodded his head. He watched as Albus made the Floo call to Lily and when he pulled out, he waved Severus over to talk to her. He walked to the Floo and stuck his head in the flame to see the most beautiful sight he ever knew. Lily.

"Hello Lily. How are you?"

"I'm fine Sev, and how are you?"

"That is why I wish to talk to you. I am not doing very good, and I wish to talk to you and seek your help."

"My help? What could I do to help you? Sev, are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Very deep trouble Lily. Albus suggested I talk to you and see if you and the Marauders can help me. Believe me, I agree with you helping, and Remus as well. I hesitate about Potter. Black just turns my stomach. But if they can help, I really do need it."

Lily saw the name he dropped from the list, and knew she needed to talk with Sev as soon as possible. "Can you visit right now Sev. Harry and I are the only ones here?"

"Is this Harry trust worthy?"

"You will just have to see for yourself. I am not going to send him away."

"Then stand back and I will pull out from this Floo call, and reenter it to travel." which he did.

Severus walked through into the Potter's den to see Lily standing there holding her baby to her breast.

He thought that she was so much more beautiful in person then though a Floo call. But the baby she was holding showed him what his chances were of ever getting her back. As a friend maybe, but that would be the extent of it. The next few minutes were going to be very hard for him to concentrate.


	4. Chapter 4

The Prophecy Keeperoliver Chapter 4

Lily looked at the first wizard she ever knew. She saw how much he had changed over the years, and did not like what she was seeing. He looked older and weaker than he was in school. He looked worn out and tired. It was not the Severus Snape she knew before and in school.

"How is it Sev, that you did not know of Harry? Didn't you know I was pregnant?"

"I knew you were with child, Lily, but I did not know you delivered. I have been keeping myself scarce as of late. It is most of the reason why I am here."

"Are you hiding from someone and need help?"

"You always were the bright one Lily. I am indeed hiding from someone. Voldemort. I have not taken the mark as of yet, and he has threatened me to take it. It is necessary to kill someone to take it, and I refused. He told me to do it or die. I do not wish to kill or die to prevent it. Albus suggested I need some very powerful friends to help me. He thought you and your husband could help. I didn't think I had a chance because of the feud we had in school, especially with Piddles. He was always the worse of the lot."

"Sev, when we talked over the Floo, you did not mention Peter in the group. Is there a particular reason why?"

"It is something I do not wish to talk about Lily. It is a subject to avoid."

"Sev, we have our thoughts about Peter, and you could help us out quite a bit by answering the question. Is Peter working for Voldemort?"

Severus wavered for a minute, thinking how he could answer the question without putting himself or Lily in jeopardy. He could not. "This is going to cause some very strong trouble for all of us Lily. Especially if Peter finds out and reports back to Voldemort. He is working for him and has taken the mark. He helped out with the McKinnon raid to get his mark. I don't know which one he earned it with though."

Tears formed in Lily's eyes. Marlene had been a very good friend in school, and she missed here dearly. To know that another friend had a helping hand in her death was too much. She thought about that feeling, and changed her mind. Peter was not a friend, he was someone she put up with because of James and the others. She never was very close with the fourth Marauder.

Severus saw this and started to apologize, when Lily stopped him. "You had nothing to do with what happened Sev. Don't apologize for another person's act. Somehow, someway, Peter will pay for his betrayal. Now sit down and let us talk. First though, would you like to hold Harry?"

"No, I am not a baby person. I don't know how to act around them. Afraid I might drop them or hurt them in some way. They are too loud and messy. They pull hair and poke fingers in your eye. They bite and chew on your ears, fingers, nose and what ever else they can get in their mouth."

This helped Lily's hurt somewhat, seeing Severus' cowardice. "Are you telling me you are afraid of babies? A big strong man like yourself." Lily stood up and brought Harry over to him and placed him in Sev's arms, forcing him to hold him. She backed off and saw the look of fright in Sev's eyes. He held Harry like he was made of fine china covered in grease. He looked down into his eyes, which happened to be open and looking up at his care taker. Severus saw Lily's eyes staring back at him. He did not see the resemblance of James. He did not see anything but Lily as he held Harry. This was when he brought the baby up to his shoulder and hugged him gently, patting his back. That was when Harry decided to burp and vomit in Sev's ear.

Lily laughed at the mess Harry made all over Sev, and took pity on him and took Harry back. She changed out the blanket she had him wrapped in, and gave another to Severus to clean himself off with.

"See what I mean. It happens every time I get near a baby. I don't think they like me." Severus shivered as he cleaned up the mess.

Lily was still laughing when she answered, "I have been trying to get him to burp for the past half hour. You are a natural Sev."

"Yes, well don't get use to it. I doubt I'll be burping him again anytime soon. Now, do you think we could discuss my problem?"

"First off, I have to say this, because you are probably expecting it. Didn't I warn you about this back in fourth year?"

"You didn't have to remind me. I was young and looking to fit in some where. I knew I could never see myself with your group of admirers. Well, maybe Lupin. He always tried to shy away from trying to hurt or prank me. Potter and Black never did. No, that is not true either. Potter did until the incident with the full moon. After that he never bothered me. Black is another story altogether. He has always hated me, and I must say, the feeling was mutual."

"Sev, if you are going to ask for our help, then you know that Sirius will be a part of that help. I can tell you that it will be tough for James and Sirius to accept you. Remus should be some help getting me to get the other two to listen. James will not bother you, but I must tell you to expect Sirius to prank you on multiple occasions. I will also tell you that if you prank him back, you may earn his admiration. He loves a good prank, even if it is pulled on him."

"Lily, are you encouraging me to prank Piddles?"

It was the most evil smile Severus ever saw from Lily. "That is precisely what I am saying. Sirius is still a child at heart. It will not be easy to win him over, but it will be a bit easier if you play his game. He likes a challenge. I think that was why he hated you so much, as you never fought back in school. He thought you a coward. Show him you are just as child like as he is. Show him you can pull a prank as well as he can."

"So, you are telling me that James and Remus will stand by and let me do this? I thought they were friends?"

"They are very goods friends. That is why they will let you get away with it. They want to see Sirius get his butt kicked to get his humility to a reasonable level."

"When do you think I can meet them?"

"You will have to give me some time to get them to see reason. It is not something I can just drop on them. We all knew what your affiliation with Voldemort is. I think I may ask for help from Professor Dumbledore on this one. He has a lot of influence over them. It may take a few weeks, if you can hold out that long. I will get back to you when I think it is time. I will meet you at the school, to keep it a secret. You do have protection around the school to keep rodents out don't you?"

"I can in my quarters. It is best you come unnoticed. Now, in order for me to prove to you I am on the level, I have to tell you something. Since it is no longer in affect, it was me that told Voldemort about the false Prophecy. I heard Sybil Trelawny make it to Albus that day. If I had known that you would be one of the main focal points of it, I would never have said anything. When I heard that you and Longbottom were the only two due at that time, I tried everything to alarm you. That was why I went into hiding. I was trying to get notice to you. But I was sure my Floo was being monitored, and my moves were being watched by Death Eaters. I never knew that the Prophecy was made false by the changes to yours and Longbottoms deliveries. It was fate that allowed this to happen."

Lily smiled as she thought Sirius would get a kick out of being called fate. He always wished himself to be a God. If Fate was indeed a God, then Severus just paid Sirius the biggest compliment he could. If he knew he had just done it, then he would also think about cutting out his tongue to keep from making that same mistake twice.

Severus and Lily talked for about 30 minutes before she told him he better go, as Remus would be there shortly. Severus got up and went to give her a hug, but Lily backed off from him, "We're not ready for contact yet Severus. You still hurt me back in fourth year. It will take awhile before I am ready for it. I am not saying I will never be ready for it, but not this soon."

Severus nodded his head in agreement. He knew it was too soon to try, but he did it just in case. He had a lot of making up to do with Lily, and hoped he was given the chance.

TP-}

Weeks turned into months before Lily got in contact with Severus. In that time, she learned that she was again pregnant. It was just a few days before Christmas break for Hogwarts, and Lily asked Albus if she could come through so that she could speak to Professor Snape. He was going to call him when Lily asked him not to. She wished to surprise him. This worried Albus somewhat and Lily saw it in his expression. "Professor Dumbledore. It is not like that. I love James very much, and would not put our marriage in jeopardy. I just want to surprise him with the Marauders answer. I must say, if it wasn't for you, they would never have agreed to it. Before I go to him, can you tell me if he has left the castle for any amount of time since our talk?"

"Yes he has Lily." Albus smiled. "We both took a trip to Hogsmeade for a pint. We met Hagrid there who was putting down more than any ten normal men. But that was it. No Lily, he has not returned to Tom since your talk."

"Tom?"

"I see Severus never told you his real name. Yes, Lord Voldemorts real name is Tom Riddle. I refuse to recognize his self proclaimed title. It is a bastardization of his real name. He must have spent many hours thinking up that one."

"How do you know all this Professor?"

"I have been around for a few years Lily, and have learned things that should have stayed secret. Things that will someday be important to those who need it. This is just a small one of those secrets."

Lily shook her head. She Knew Albus kept many secrets, but for him to admit is the first she ever heard him say it. Maybe he was getting soft in his old age. She left him to go in search for Severus. She donned the cloak of James to hide her presence. As she walked through the halls, she passed a strangely dressed woman with thick glasses. As she was about to pass, the woman suddenly went rigid and began to chant:

"INTO THE DARK THERE COMES A LIGHT

THE HOPE IT BRINGS DOTH SHINE BRIGHT

TO TAKE THE PLACE OF THE CHOSEN ONE

LOST TO FATE BY THE LOYAL ONE

THE CHOSEN ONE NOW BECOMES THE KNIGHT

HIS ROLE TO PROTECT THE LIFE OF THE LIGHT

THE LIGHT WILL HAVE THE SUN AND THE MOON

AS WELL AS THE BRILLIANCE OF THE ONLY BLOOM

TOGETHER THEY WILL BECOME A POWER TO LOOM

AND WHEN THEY JOIN IT WILL SPELL THE DARKS DOOM"

Lily watched as the woman passed out at the end of her chant. Lily had to catch her before she fell and hurt herself. Sybil awakened in Lily's arms and asked, "Do I know you, and why are you being so familiar with me if I don't know you. Not that I mind, it is just we are out in the open for others to see."

"NO, it is not like that. You passed out as you passed me, and I caught you before you fell and hurt yourself. Don't you remember anything at all?"

"What is there to remember? If it is you said, then no, I don't remember passing out and falling into your arms."

"You don't remember saying anything at all?"

"Young lady, I don't know what you are getting at, but I assure I don't remember saying anything at all. Period. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a class to attend." and Sybil walked off towards the tower.

Lily watched as the woman swayed down the hallway as if drunk. She then turned and headed for the Potions classroom. She knew it was a free hour for him and she wished to talk before he had his next class. Before she entered the classroom though, she pulled the memory of the prophecy from her mind so as not to forget it. She stored it in a vial she conjured from a baby bottle she had of Harry's in her bag. She would check it out later.

She opened the door to the classroom to see Severus sitting at his desk evaluating the latest disasters his students call potions. Since leaving her job in the Ministry, she had thought about taking up a teaching role in Hogwarts. Unfortunately there were no openings. She removed the cloak and approached the desk.

Severus looked up as he heard footsteps approach his desk. He smiled as he saw who it was. She was the only person who could do that. Bring a smile to his face. It was like she lit up a room just by entering it. He left his desk to greet her properly. He stopped two steps from her and he took her hand and softly shook it. Lily shook his a bit harder in return. Then they dropped their hands and walked to the rear of the class room and to the door to his quarters. He left the door open to his quarters so Lily would not feel cornered or pressured. He put up the charms used to keep rodents out.

"Lily what a pleasant surprise. It is good to see you again. I didn't know for sure if I ever would. I hope this isn't just a social visit?"

Lily smiled back at Severus, "No Sev, it isn't. It is an invitation for you to come speak to the Royal Order of the Morons. Albus and I finally got them to agree to a least listen to what you have to say. As usual, it was Sirius that put up the biggest complaint. He swears you are evil and are out to get him for what he did to you at school."

"Could you tell me a little about how you persuaded him. I would like to know what it will take to win him over."

"At first only Remus wanted to hear what you had to say. He always was a big softie. He was able to eventually get James to agree to listen. But it took all of us and Albus to get Sirius to listen. Albus used his "It is always best to give a person a second chance." speech. I asked Sirius if he would have given his bother a second chance if he asked for one. He said that was different as it was blood. I told him you were like a brother to me when we were growing up. Then James said that what Peter did was not worth a second chance, but if you did not take the mark, then it was worth listening to what you had to say. Finally Remus said that you deserved a second chance after what Sirius almost had you do. It still took a while for us to get him to agree to meeting you. So, once the Hols start, you are welcome to visit our home and say what you have to say. It will after you join us for Dinner. We will then see about sharing our Holiday meal."

The next words out of Severus' mouth were truly heart felt. "Thank you so much Lily for believing in me, and for sticking up for me, even after what I did. I never meant to hurt you, but my pride was hurt by what they did to me that day by the lake. I had to keep face in front of my fellow class men, and you stepped in at the wrong time. I was full of anger and I struck out at the next person to speak to me. Unfortunately, it was you."

"I know Sev. I was hurt for a very long time after that. Both by you and the two morons. Remus was just an innocent bystander in the whole thing. We talked later after the full moon incident. He wanted to hurt Sirius after he heard what he did. He wanted to hug James for stopping it when he did."

"Why did he stop it? He never showed any kindness to me before. I certainly never gave him any friendly words."

"To tell you the truth, that day changed James completely. He never wanted to hurt anyone, and that day almost got you killed. It scared him Severus. Not for himself, but for Remus. If a prank of his and Sirius got someone killed, he could never live with himself. If it got someone killed by a friend who was going through a bad time, it would be even worse. You will have to hear his story to know what I mean."

"I can hardly wait to hear it. So, Saturday at what time should I be there?"

"Around four o'clock. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get back and relieve Sirius from Harry. Harry will wear him out. If I know them, Sirius will be asleep with Harry curled up in a ball right next to him. I just hope Remus made it there before Sirius fell asleep. Someone has to be there with a level head on his shoulder." Lily started to leave, then turned and pulled Severus into a hug. Severus never wanted it to end, but it ended all too soon, and she left him there feeling so much better than he had felt in a very long time. He felt that they parted as the friends they were in nineteen seventy four, before he made his stupid mistake.

TP-}

When Lily talked with James, Sirius and Remus that evening, it was not about Severus. She told them of what the Prophecy said. They all agreed it had to do with her and Harry, and the new baby. Fate seemed to pick the Potters out for saving the wizard population. It could have been Alice and Frank, until she heard this Prophecy. Alice was not pregnant at the moment. What worried her was who the Sun and the Moon were and the Brilliance of the one bloom was. It made even less sense than the first Prophecy that made Harry or Neville the Chosen One. What made her glad was the fact that she was the only one who knew about the new Prophecy. Now that the Marauders knew and could help her to figure out what it all meant, she felt good about the chances of success.

It went around the table as to who it could be, and if it was someone they knew. Lily was the one that came out with what was probably the best idea for on of the three. "Remus, I know this is a far reach, but do you think that maybe Selena's daughter might me a part of it? After all, her name is Luna."

Remus thought about it for a moment, "It is a possibility, but what if it is me it speaks of in reference to the moon?"

Sirius added his thought to this as well. "Rem's idea makes more sense Lily. After all, as a wizard he is strong, but as Moony he is more powerful. Maybe he is seen as help to the protector."

James balked at this notion, "Yes, Rem is stronger, but he is not in control when he is Moony. No offense Rem, but facts are facts. As a werewolf, you cannot be relied upon to help out in a time of need. As for your idea Lils, Luna is just a baby and we hardly even know her. Maybe if we get to know her and help her as she grows, she could be the Moon it speaks of. But what about the Sun? Who could that be?"

Remus once again put his thoughts out to the group, "What do we know about the sun? It is hot. It is far off. It radiates and illuminates. It is made up of gasses. It brings life and death. It is golden in color."

Lily broke in at this point, "Not always Rem. We have seen it when it shines through clouds and appears to be red. Maybe that is who we should look for, a red haired person. James, aren't the Weasleys noted for their red hair?"

It was Sirius who answered up, "Yes, and they are distant relatives of mine. Arthur is like a sixth generation cousin of the Blacks. They are also a strong family, though somewhat poor. However, when it comes to love, it is the richest family I know. It has to be, they have six boys."

James cut back in, "I think I heard Arthur say that his Molly was pregnant again. So that would make seven children. I believe she is due around the same time you are Lils."

Lily brightened up with that statement, "I think I see a picture forming. Luna should start school the same time as Molly and My baby. It could be that they will form a friendship that could be what this Prophecy is all about. Luna the Moon. Molly's baby the Sun. Our baby the Light. Harry the Knight and protector of the Light, Sun, and the Moon. But who is the Brilliance of the one bloom?"

"We may have to wait and see about that part Lily." Remus stated. "Maybe it is Neville it speaks of."

"It could be I guess. After all, he was a part of the first Prophecy. And the one bloom could mean he will be an only child."

And that was the way they figured it to be. So they had four names, and were waiting on the fifth. However the next two months would throw a monkey wrench into their idea.

Alice and Frank Longbottom announced that they were going to have their second child.

But before that all happened, The Marauders had to meet and talk with Severus about his request.

TP-}

Severus had never been so nervous in all his life. Not even his first meeting with Voldemort brought this much tension. With him, he knew what to expect. With Black and Potter, he didn't know. Lily said that Potter had changed, but had he really. Black was another thing. Severus counted on him to be a wild and uncontrolled spirit.

He approached the door to Lily's home and stood there looking at it before he knocked. He wasn't sure about this. He took a deep breath and found the courage to knock. A moment later, the door opened and Remus greeted him. "Severus, good to see you. Please come in. Let me take your coat."

Severus gave his coat to him and entered into a family room where he saw Sirius on the floor playing with Harry. Harry was pulling his hair and Sirius was tickling him trying to get him to laugh.

James was sitting in his seat making sure Sirius didn't get too rough. He looked up and saw Severus enter the room and he stood up and greeted him. "Please have a seat Severus. Lily is in the kitchen fixing dinner and should be out soon. How do you like teaching?"

"I wish I could say I like it, but to be honest, I have yet to find someone that is worth my effort. It is like they all wish to be elsewhere. Perhaps it is me but I can't see how. I give them the information and show them how to complete the brew. They can't follow simple directions."

"Do you think you are teaching people who should all be Potion Masters like yourself Snivellus?"

"PADS BE NICE!" Lily yelled from the kitchen

Sirius looked to James, "How the hell did she hear me?"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AROUND HARRY!" she yelled again.

"Yes Lily. Sorry Severus."

"BETTER!"

"Is there a spell in this room for her to hear everything we are saying?"

Remus and James were laughing at their friend and Severus looked around to see if what Sirius said was true.

"I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE WITHOUT HELP! KEEP THAT IN MIND AND YOU WILL GET THROUGH THIS EVENING WITHOUT HARM!"

Sirius looked to Severus and whispered "You wish to come into this?"

"YOU BETTER BE TALKING ABOUT HARRY HAVING A MESSY NAPPY!"

This time they all looked around hoping to find what was letting Lily in on what was being said. What just happened was unnatural.

Finally Lily came in and announced dinner was ready. The group got up, with James picking Harry up and went to the kitchen. As Severus walked in, Lily walked forward and gave him another hug. She then backed off and went to her chair. James helped her with her seat as she went to sit.

Lily fixed a small plate for Harry and then fixed her own. Then James passed the food around for the rest. Severus was first who then passed it to Remus.

"Why am I always Last?" Sirius spoke out.

"Because it is where you sit. It just so happened that when James passes the food, you sit opposite him." Remus let him know. "Besides, guests should always be served first. Where were you when your mother told you about manners?"

"Probably shooting peas at Reg. Or teasing Kreacher."

For Severus, it was the first time he felt like he was enjoying a meal with people he knew. Not quite friends as yet, except for Lily. Then he felt something hit his ear. He looked down to see a pea sitting on the table. He looked across to Sirius and saw him doing the same thing. A pea was sitting on the table next to him. They both turned to James who was feeding Harry. Then to Remus who was busy eating. They both turned to Lily, who was smiling. "It was getting to boring in here. Someone had to liven things up. It might as well have been me."

"So, it's a food fight you want? Well, I am just the person to have one with you." Sirius grinned. He then sent a pea at Lily who stopped it in mid flight. "That's not fair. You're not suppose to use magic in a food fight."

Lily just laughed, "My home, my rules."

The rest of the meal went like that until it was done. Clean up took longer than usual. But it was worth it for Lily to break the ice with Sirius and Severus.

Then she joined the others to hear what Severus had to say

When he explained his situation to them, and answered their questions and showed them his arm, he was accepted into the friendship of James, Remus and Lily. Sirius still had his problem with him, but because of Lily he held his tongue. It was going to take some time with him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Promise Keeperoliver Chapter 5

Before the group got settled, Lily asked if any one wished an after dinner cordial, and they all accepted. Severus got up and said he would help her with them.

When he returned with her a couple of minutes later, he was holding the tray and passed out the drinks. When he gave Sirius his, Sirius began to doubt what the contents held. "If you don't mind Severus, I'll drink yours." and Severus took the drink back and handed Sirius his own. However, when Severus took the drink back from Sirius, he opened a small compartment in his ring and dropped its content in it. Then Sirius said, "On second thought, I believe I will take my drink back. You were too eager to exchange drinks." He didn't see Severus doctor the drink.

Trying to make it look good Severus said, "I'm fine with the change. Go ahead and drink."

Sirius bit, "No, I insist I drink my own drink. It is after all what I asked for."

Severus took it further, "But you don't trust me, so you should go ahead and take my drink even if it isn't what you asked for."

"You're right, I don't trust you, that is why I want my drink back. You are sneaky enough to figure I would distrust you and ask for your drink, which you would gladly exchange knowing I would do it. So it is probably filled with all kinds of your dirty work."

"Fine, have your drink back, and I hope you choke on it." Severus gave Sirius his drink back.

Sirius drank it down before Severus could try and talk him out if it. He smiled at James and Remus admiring his cunning. It wasn't long after this that Sirius felt the need to go to bed and asked James and Lily if it was alright if he slept there tonight. James and Remus helped him to the room, as he was unsteady on his feet.

Lily looked to Severus and he just shrugged his shoulder and said, "I did what you asked. I promise it is nothing serious. Just a little thing I came up with that compels the taker to speak out their dreams. We should be hearing all about them in a few minutes.

Lily joined him as he climbed the stairs. James and Remus just got Sirius down when he began. "Marlene, I am so sorry for not protecting you like I should have. It is all my fault you are not here with us. I promise you I will find that Rat Bastard and kill him. James thinks we are being stubborn about him and thinks we should give him a chance. Personally I think James is becoming too much like Dumbledore in the forgiving part. I will not be that forgiving. I wish you were here so that I could tell you how much you meant to me. I keep having this same dream hoping one day you will answer me."

Once he heard this, Severus had to leave the room. He could not believe he did this. It was supposed to be a prank, and it turned out to be a disaster. He may never be able to face this group again. He went downstairs and grabbed his coat and was about to leave when a hand caught his arm and turned him around. "Where do you think you are going Severus?" James asked.

"Leaving."

"Why, may I ask?"

"You heard him. I was the one to do it to him. I hurt him more than Pettigrew did by making him say it out loud. ME! I made him appear weak in front of his friends."

"What you did, was tell us that he needs help. He has been holding this back all this time and never let on it was eating him up. If not for you, it could have gone on for too long and made him mad or crazy. Now we can help him because we know that in fact that it did bother him. I didn't know he felt like that towards me. I didn't see me as a follower in Dumbledore's footprints, but he was right. I was a fool trying to protect Peter. Even after you told us he was in on her murder, I still could not believe it. Now I must face the fact that Peter has betrayed us, and he must pay for it. A Marauder does not turn his back on a fellow Marauder. He also doesn't help kill a friend of a Marauder. Peter is not a Marauder anymore, and probably never was. Thank you Severus for showing me the error of my way. Now I will be helping my friend get the rat and bring him to justice. No, I will not help him to kill him. I mean bring him in to stand trial."

"If you do that James, you will have to tell them your source. I will have a target painted on my back the size of barn. However, if that is what you want, then I will testify against him in court."

"I see what you mean Sev. I couldn't do that. But we have to do something rather than letting him run loose?"

"I agree. That is why we all need to sit down and go over our options. He has to pay for it in you fashion. The Marauder way."

James smiled at the ex Slytherin. He was starting to think like a Marauder. "You will be in on this won't you?"

"If Black will let me?"

"Oh, I believe between Me, Remus and Lily we could convince him. Besides, after the prank you just pulled on him, he will want you close at hand so that he can pay you back."

"Are you trying to keep me here or scare me off?"

"A Marauder is never scared off."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I am not a Marauder."

"I think you are more a Marauder than Peter ever was. He could never get one over on any of us. You have a very good start to your new career as the fourth Marauder."

"Oh joy, just what I always wanted. To be associated with a bunch of idiots. Why did I have to listen to Dumbledore? Look where it has got me."

At the top of the stairs, Lily and Remus listened to the entire talk between James and Severus and she hugged Remus when she heard James accept Severus in the Marauders. It was like having a lost brother come back to her. Now if they could just convince Sirius. After they helped him with his problem that is. How they missed what he was going through showed how good of an actor Sirius was. The healing process was going to be slow, but he will have help.

The next morning Sirius was surprised by Lily when she pulled him in to a hug. Then Remus and James followed her. Sirius took this as something being up with his friends and wanted some answers. Then he forgot all about it when Harry reached his arms out for him to take him from his high chair. He could never say no to his godson. Harry cooed as he played with Sirius' hair. Sirius then turned to the other three and asked, "What is this all about?"

They didn't get a chance to answer as Severus walked in and told him, "It's all about me. Or what I did to you. I tried to prank you with that drink last night, but it back fired. What it did was get you to tell us what you have been hiding from everyone and bottling it inside you. I am sorry for exposing your deepest thoughts to everyone. I know you didn't think much of me before, and now you probably think even less of me."

Sirius was still holding Harry when he turned to James and Remus, "What the hell is he talking about?"

After he was told what he dreamed about last night, and what everyone would do to get him through it, he turned to Severus and said, "So what was it you gave me? And did you plan all this with switching drinks and everything?"

Severus smiled at Sirius and answered, "It was planned that way. And what it was is a dream speak potion. It gets the person to say every word of his or her dream that he or she thinks. I was asked by the Ministry and St. Mongo's to come up with something that could help them with getting answers from a person who is unconscious. They could not ask questions but they hoped that the person would be thinking of the last situation that got them in the shape he or she was in."

"Well, what ever it was, it was bloody brilliant. I will have to get me some of it. I would love to hear of Moony's first night after the full moon. As for the help you all would like to give, just be who you are and it will be all the help I will need. How else do you think I was able to get by for this long?"

Lily spoke up, "But you must be hurting Sirius. Isn't there something we could do to help?"

"Lils, you have helped. Harry has helped. Remus has helped. James has helped. Not yet Sev, but we may get there. Don't you see. This is something that only time can heal. I try to keep it out of my waking hours and only approach it while I sleep. I want to thank you James for finally admitting that Prickter is at fault. And for offering to help me get the bastard. This I will accept, but why not turn him over to the Ministry for trial?"

"Because we would have to get Severus to testify, which would expose him to Voldemort as the same thing that Peter is. It would make him a target for the Death Eaters."

"But won't he be a target anyway if he doesn't show up for meetings with the Maniacal One?"

Severus answered this one, "Yes, but it will not be for revenge so the hunt will not be so exaggerated."

"What about his fear you may give out something you know that will end one of his plans?"

"I was never that involved with his plans that I would be a threat to them. Right now all it is him wanting me because no one has ever left him that lived. Regulus tried but was never heard from again."

"Are you saying he had him killed?"

"No, he didn't. He just doesn't know what happened to him, and he has never been seen or heard from again. If he had, then we would know for sure that he was dead because Voldemort would like to make it a point for his other Death Eaters that to betray him is to die."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"No I don't. I would tell you if I did. All I know is that Regulus was beginning to lose faith with the whole Pure Blood thing. I think he found something out about the Dark Lord and it turned him against the whole idea. I wish I knew what it was he found out as it would give us an idea where to start."

Then James and Sirius had to leave to get to work, and Severus had to get back to Hogwarts and get ready to start the new school year. They all agreed to meet after the day was over and talk some more.

Remus stayed and helped Lily clean up after breakfast then he had to leave to see if Albus needed him for anything. If not then he would go home and clean his own flat before the gathering this evening.

TP-}

Nothing changed after that meeting, except Lily got bigger. Selena had her baby and was blessed with a girl they named Luna Selena. Lily was made her godmother, and Arthur was made her godfather.

James and Sirius knew Arthur in passing at work, and knew him to be a great family man. He had to be to father six boys, and his wife was due anytime with her next one. The pictures that he surrounded himself with in his cubicle was like wallpaper. Most were of his family, but not all. Some were funny instances he encountered in his work as Muggle Affairs Supervisor.

It was the last week of July and James and Sirius decided to take their vacation so that they could be there for Lily when she was ready. The baby was due on August 3rd.

Sirius and Remus sat and talked with James and Lily about the possibility of the first Prophecy being fulfilled with this one and they both doubted it. True many of these Prophecies took many years to be fulfilled, but this one was different because Voldemort knew nothing of her pregnancy. Peter had not been seen for over ten months and Lily only saw Poppy for checkups, and only at home. A warning spell had been put up in case Peter tried to gain entry and it had never been triggered.

Peter had not even been seen in that time, anywhere. However, they all knew he was still alive because he was seen on the Marauder's map of Hogwarts on a few occasions while searching for Severus. Severus had a copy of the map to detect such a situation. He found the one that Sirius lost to Mr. Filch while in school, and asked James if it was the only copy. He didn't want to take the lost map as it may implicate him in wrong doing. Remus gave him his map. Peter was never trusted with one due to his propensity for losing things. He also never heard that Sirius lost his.

On July 31st, Lily started her labor and James called for Poppy to come immediately. Severus was also called as Lily asked for him to be there so that she could explain to him why Remus was going to be the godfather. When he was told of this, Severus accepted it graciously. He knew how much Remus meant to her and James. However if Lily were to have a third child, then he was to be the godfather to it. Both Lily and James agreed to this. Lily did want a third child and James agreed with her wish. He wanted a full family as well, and he thought that three children was the perfect number.

Poppy was with Lily for seven hours, keeping her calm and caring for her pain. This one went easier for her than it did for Harry, and at 11:59 PM on July 31st, Violet Raye Potter was born. She had dark hair that shone red in light. Her eyes were dark brown, like chocolate. She was smaller than Harry was when he was born.

Lily waited as Poppy cleaned her daughter and dressed her. During the entire ordeal, she never made a sound. Her eyes watched Poppy's every move. She followed her as she went about her business. Her alertness astounded Poppy. She knew she was being watched and exaggerated them to see what Violet would do. "Are you watching me sweetheart? Do I intrigue you for some reason? You do know that I am not your mother I hope? Not that I wouldn't mind. You are going to be something special, I can see it. Nothing gets by you, does it?"

Violet just followed Poppy as she was talking to her. Then Poppy picked her up and took her to her mum. She was already to feed Violet and prepared herself for the task. She just got Violet settled when the door to her room opened, and the four men in her life entered. Remus and Severus turned as if to leave when she called them back, "Do I embarrass you two? I am only feeding my baby. It is

completely natural, and you will have to get used to it, as I will be doing for as long as the milk is there. Now, pull up a chair and Remus, you better be ready to hold your god-daughter. It may also be good for you to watch her as you do. She has a remarkable attention span. She watched Poppy the whole time she was cleaning and dressing her."

The four watched as Lily finished feeding her daughter and straightened up before removing the blanket she covered Violet with. She then had Remus take her and saw the connection between her baby and Remus. Once again Violet watched Remus as he took her. The biggest difference this time was that Violet had a small smile on her face. Then as Remus patted her on the back gently, She burped. It was a loud and hearty burp. But there was no fluid launch like there was with Harry and Severus. Severus made a comment about it, "I told you Lily, babies just don't like me. You saw how Violet burped but Remus stayed dry? I think I act as a magnet for baby waste."

Sirius couldn't help himself, "You mean that babies have peed and pooped on you Sev?"

"Why don't you go sniff a tree for a perfect spot, then let loose."

"My My. Touchy, aren't we. Still didn't answer my question?"

"And I won't either. It is not worth addressing."

"So, who was it that christened you? Wait, I know who it was. It was Lucius Malfoy's offspring, wasn't it. Did he make you the godfather?"

"No. That honor went to someone else. I wasn't well liked by the Death Eaters. Another reason for me to want out."

"But did he christen you?"

"No you blockhead, he did not. I never even held him. I told you I was not well liked. Don't you listen?"

"Will you two shut up! Violet is beginning to get upset with this continued arguing. Lily, did you have to put up with us in the same manner?" Remus called out.

"Remus, you're talking about the Marauders. Do they ever shut up."

Once again, Severus was called a Marauder. The thing is, now he was beginning to like the sound of it. He belonged to a group who other than Sirius, he would call friends. It was getting better with Sirius though. He would have to prove himself with him in order to be accepted. He didn't know how to do it, but do it he would, somehow.

TP-}

Peter knew that the Marauders suspected him and that was why he avoided them. It hurt him to have to do it, but he made his choice when he was approached by Lucius Malfoy. It was after he left Hogwarts, and he didn't know what to do with himself. He was not going to be an Auror like James and Sirius. He was not going to be asked to help Albus like Remus was. He could have had a menial job with the Ministry that would amount to nothing and had no future. His scores at school left little for him to explore.

He also felt that leaving school meant that there would be little time for him to join his fellow members of the Marauders, what with them having careers. Lily herself worked for the Dept. of Mysteries which took up most of her time. After she became pregnant, he had by that time already was deep in Lord Voldemort's clan. He was ready to spy on his former friends when Voldemort was concerned about the Prophecy. When Alice delivered early, and Lily late, there was no need. Since that time, Voldemort had little use for him and he was once again relegated to menial tasks. However there was no escape from this predicament. He was too far along and the mark ensured it. If only he had been like Severus and waited. He way he secured the mark was something he was ashamed of. He knew Marlene while in school and liked her. He could not be the one to kill her, so he killed her father, while Bellatrix was the one to kill her and her sister. Her husband was the one to kill Marlene's mother. Peter did not like being involved with this slaughter, but he needed to in order to get the mark.

Now that things were slowing down because of school getting ready to start, and because the Aurors were beginning to get serious in there dealing with the Death Eaters. Prior to this, they tried to take prisoners in order to question them. Because of this they lost many members. Now they did as the Death Eaters, using deadly curses to fight them. The Death Eaters lost several of the lower members and a couple of mid class members. They also lost Bellatrix and her husband and his brother to Azkaban. They were captured recently when they tried to kill Amelia Bones and her niece Susan.

Peter was not a part of this mission, but Voldemort told his followers what occurred:

"Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rebastion were to corner Miss Bones after her work day was finished What they didn't know was that all key members of the Ministry traveled with an escort. Her escort happened to be Shacklebolt and Moody. Our team was met with hostile fire from their target and her guards. Then a group of Aurors set up a containment spell which kept our team from escaping and were soon captured and, without even a trial, were carted off to Azkaban. We must make plans to try and get them out."

Peter had been asked to use his form to try and get in the prison and find out where they kept the Death Eaters. What he found out was they were moved every day to keep the exact location unknown. Peter tried to get out when he saw this, but was unable to do so. He had to wait until night to make his escape. By the time he returned to the Dark Lord, it was too late to try anything, as they were already moved.

Voldemort was not happy about this and took it out on Peter for reporting it. This made Peter scared to do anything for the Dark Lord for fear of not being able to satisfy him. It was why he kept himself scarce from anyone. He stayed in his room at his mums home. She kept herself busy with work and visiting friends. This let Peter stay in his room and not worry about anything except when he was called to the Dark Lord. Luckily, that was a rare occurrence.

If he knew how to break his ties with the Dark Forces, he would do it in a minute. He figured it could be made, then it could be removed. He just didn't know how it could be done. Lily would know, but she was not an option. Remus was also not an option. Severus might be able to help, if he could find him. He was used to locate him when he first vanished from the Death Eaters, but it was not to be. He was never at Spinner's End or at school. He was never seen at Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. He never visited the Ministry. It was as if he fell off the face of the Earth.

Peter was happy to learn that because he was not the only one that failed to locate Severus, he would not be punished for his failure. But, he was still wondering where Severus could hide himself without being seen anywhere. Who was covering for him and hiding him. His only friends were Death eaters and they knew nothing. Peter racked his brains for a key to where he could be. Lily was once friends with Severus until he insulted her and hurt her feelings. There was no way she would help him now that she was with James. James hated Severus, as did Sirius. Remus was different, but he would not do anything against his friends.

He soon gave up on trying to find Severus. It was more than he could do to try and hide himself. He wanted more than anything to get out from under his mark. It was the worse mistake he ever made. If he hadn't put a strain on his ties with the Marauders, he would go to them. He had the time to look back on the mess he made of his life with the choices he made. It as if he was ready to give himself up to the Marauders. He knew where he lived, and he purposely stayed there just for that reason, yet they never showed up. It was as if they had forgotten all about him. Or worse, could care less about him. As if he was of no significance. This is what hurt him the most. It was as if no one cared about him. Yes, he put the barrier between him and the Marauders, but for them just to move on without even caring that he was working for their enemy was too much.

He had to find a way to be noticed by the Marauders so that they could take him out of this situation he was in.

He tried to enter the home of James and Lily, but there were spells put up that kept him out. He knew something would make it difficult though. Somehow he had to find a Marauder outside the home, but away from a public place so he could talk to him, whoever it was. He left the home to return to his own home, where he found it empty once again. Even his mum didn't care enough about him to care if he was home or not. Peter's life was getting out of control, where no one cared if he lived or died.

TP-}

On the 11th of August, Alice Longbottom and Molly Weasley shared a special day. They both delivered babies. They had delivered a girl, and for Molly it was a dream come true. After six boys, she finally had a child she could raise in a dress. Fred and George did agree to dress in them on occasion, but it was just too funny to be real.

For Molly, she named her daughter Ginevra Molly. She was the first of the two born, beating Alice by three hours and fourteen minutes. Then Alice delivered her daughter which she names Amelia Elizabeth. During a visit from Molly's family, Alice met Molly's youngest son, Ronald. When Ronald saw Amelia, he went to her right off. It was as if Ron mistook her for his new sister. However, when Arthur tried to take him away from Amelia, he refused to move.

"Ronald, please come with me, you have to meet you new sister. Amelia is not her. Ronald, you will come with me now. Come on. RONALD YOU COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW!"

This finally got Ronald to move, but he never took his eyes off Amelia. Even when he finally got to meet his new sister, he was ready to leave and go back to see Amelia. In fact he even called her by name. "See Amy." When Arthur didn't answer, he repeated, "We see Amy?"

"No Ronald we won't be seeing Amy again this evening. Don't you miss your Mum?"

"No, go see Amy."

Arthur got down on his knees and talked with Ronald, "Son, mum will be very sad if you leave her when she is still hurting from giving you your sister. Don't you love mum?"

Ron tried to decide what he needed to do. He loved his mum, but there was something about Amy

that pleased Ron. But his love for his mum won out. "I stay, but see Amy morrow?"

"Yes Ron, we will see Amy tomorrow, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

The Promise Keeperoliver Chapter 6

Lily was home thinking of all that had happened in the past 9 months, with four girls being born to the families of the light. She was thinking of the Prophecy she got from Professor Trelawny and wondered if it was now fulfilled. She wanted an excuse to get them all together, so she sent out letters to them all and asked if they could get together and have pictures made with all the kids.

She asked Remus to help her with Harry and Violet, and he was only too happy to help. He wanted to carry Violet, but knew that Harry was too heavy for Lily, so he took him instead. Harry was getting around so well, that you had to watch him constantly or he would get away from you. He was what Remus thought was big for his age. He was about 1.25 meters tall, and weighed about sixty pounds for a two year old.

They floo'd to the Burrow and were the first to arrive. She met Molly and was pulled into the tightest hug she ever received. She had to wait until the hug was over before she was able to breathe again. Then she watched as Remus received the same treatment. Luckily he had put Harry down before he got it. Of course in that moment Harry was gone. He and Ron were off to find the twins who always had something funny going on. At four years old, almost five, they got into more trouble than a normal teenager got into.

Molly led Lily and Remus into the kitchen for a cuppa. She told them that the boys were fine. Lily laid Violet in the carrier next to Ginevra. They were both asleep until they were put there together. It seemed that they sensed the others presence and it woke them both up. Lily had to adjust them so that they could see each other, which made them both quite happy.

They had finished one cuppa when the floo flared up, and Alice came through with both Neville and Amelia. Lily didn't know how she was able to manage it, carrying a squirming two year old and a newborn. Remus was there right off to take Neville from her. She thanked him then took Amy to the kitchen and placed her beside Violet and Ginevra where they became even happier.

It was at this point that the last of the group made it. Selena walked in holding Luna and placed her on the floor next to Ginny and Luna took Ginevra's hand and patted her head. Remus saw this and took a picture of it because it was just too cute to pass up. Since it was taken with magic film, it would be a moving picture. Lily was looking forward to seeing it developed. The other mothers also wanted a copy of it when it was done.

Selena had to take a day off from work to be there, and was glad she did because she would have missed Luna and Ginevra connecting like they did. This got her thinking and had to ask, "Lily, how long are you taking off from work?"

Lily wasted no time for her answer. "I'm sorry Lena, but I don't think I'll be going back to work. What with Harry becoming a hand full, and violet needing constant care, it is too much to leave to Remus to watch them."

Selena smiled and responded, "That was all I needed to know. I have been thinking the same thing. Xeno is a dear, and I love him very much, but his babysitting leaves a lot to be desired. I have been thinking of quitting myself. Now I am sure of it. The paper is doing well enough to keep us going, and I have enough put away to see to Luna's schooling. I just did not want to leave you alone at work. I feel much better about retiring and settling down to motherhood. Maybe even see to having another child."

Lily went to her and they hugged. "I felt the same way you did Lena. I hated to think of leaving you stranded all alone at work, but it was just too much for me. I hope you have another child for Luna to help raise him or her. After seeing her and Ginevra get along so well I can see she will do fine with another family member."

The group talked for another hour before Remus started to take more pictures of the children, getting Ron, Neville, Harry, Fred and George in them as well. Bill Charlie and Percy wanted no part of it, as they were too old for such childish things.

After the pictures were taken, and the group talked for another 30 minutes, it was decided that it was time to go home and start dinner for the evening. Alice was the first to leave, and Remus helped her with Neville. He then returned and helped Lily with Harry. Selena took Luna and walked back to their home. Luna refused to be carried and walked all the way up the hill. She was Selena's pride and joy. She was so independent, yet always wanted to help her mum with everything.

When Remus got back to the cottage, he went to develop the film to see how they came out. Lily put Violet in her playpen and asked Harry to watch her. Harry went to the pen and sat and played with Violet, until she fell asleep. Harry then laid down next to the pen and fell asleep as well.

Lily was in the middle of dinner when Remus came running into the kitchen holding the pictures. He didn't yell for her though for which she was grateful. However when Remus made his comment, she almost lost it.

"Lily you have got to see this. You will not believe it. In all of the pictures that have Violet, Luna and Ginevra in them together, they have a glow around them. It is weird in a sense. When one of them is missing from the picture, the glow is gone."

Lily looked at the pictures and was surprised to see what Remus said. It definitely showed a glow around the three girls. For each one, the glow was a different color. Violet had a white glow, Luna had a blue glow and Ginevra had a golden glow. What shocked Lily was that there was no glow around Amy. Was she wrong about the Prophecy, or about Amy being a part of it? It not Amy, then who? Or was this something that had nothing to do with the Prophecy.

Remus saw the look of concern in Lily's eyes, "Lils, it may be just a coincidence that there is a glow, or maybe it was a trick of the lighting at the Burrow that caused it. Stranger things have happened, and the Burrow is very strong in magic."

"I know Rem. But I was sure that Amy was a part of that Prophecy. It fit so perfect. If this is a part of it, then who is missing? When will we meet him or her. Personally I think it will be another girl, since Violet, Luna and Ginevra are all girls. Why would the last one be different?"

"What if this Professor is off her rocker Lils. I mean after all, she was wrong about the first Prophecy."

"Was she Remus? Think about it, when was Violet born?"

"But that was over a year ago when she made it Lils. Even Voldemort had dismissed it it as being a false Prophecy."

"Does a Prophecy have an expiration date on it Rem?"

"What?"

"Was there any year associated with the first Prophecy?"

"Shite, you're right. But does that mean that Violet is the one to bring about the death of Voldemort?"

"One can never tell what Fate has planned Rem. If I were to place a bet, I would say that no she was not a part of the first prophecy. But because the first one was nullified, then something had to be done to set the path to find the one who was originally chosen. Perhaps it is Harry or maybe it was Neville. I believe we will find out later as it is far too early for any chance for either of them to be a hero."

"But don't you think it is time for the others to find out about what you know. It is too much like Albus for you to be playing with others lives."

"I suppose you are right. I think that Alice, Molly, and Selena need to know about both Prophecies. One thing that bothers me is who the fourth part of the second Prophecy is. I don't like moving forward not knowing who we have to find to complete it. I also don't know when he or she will come forward. Will it be soon, or will it be down the line somewhere? That is a question that the answer scares me that it will be too late in coming."

"We can only do with what we have Lils. If it is destined to be later, then we will have to wait. If you don't think Amy is the one, then somehow things will work out for them all to get together before too long."

TP-}

Severus was sitting at his desk correcting papers from his students. He could not believe the results he was looking at. No one takes Potions seriously and it was a pity because it could mean so much to so many people. Saving lives was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to the wonders Potions could do.

He shoved the papers to the side, becoming disgusted with the pitiful results. He thought back on the time he and Lily made it a competition in class as to who would have the better brew. He knew that Slughorn favored Lily over all other students, but he was never unfair with his scoring, and that was all that mattered, as Severus also felt bias towards Lily. He could see where Potter also preferred her over any others. He thought there was another who felt the same way, but he would never act on his feelings. Remus was accepted by Lily, even after she learned of his affliction. If anything, she fought to keep him close so that she could be there after a full moon to help him heal.

Yes, Lily was a special person who was a best friend to many. She would never turn her back on a friend who needed her. But if the person didn't want her help, then that person was only hurting him or herself.

Severus decided he would become a Marauder for the evening and use the map to see what kind of mischief the students were getting into. He pulled the map from his robes and spread it out on the desk. He muttered the word, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" and words began to appear on the parchment. Names of people walking around the hallways of the school. Groups gathered probably going over what they learned that day, or who the hot girl was in school or the stud one of the girls noticed on the pitch. He found a few in the closets of the school, carrying on like teens do. He was not one to put an end to this as long as the ones were there willingly. He was after all once a teen himself, with longings.

He continued to glance over the parchment and changed the floors to see other people walking, gathering, or hiding. On the ground floor he took notice to a name he had not seen in over a year. A name he learned to hate just like the Marauders. What he could not believe was that the name was moving towards his classroom. He got up to wait for the person to enter. He still had the map so that he could see when he could react to the one who approached.

Peter had to see Severus. He had to help him somehow. He could not go on with this life he submitted himself to. He was like a slave to the Death Eaters, there to do what they asked without any complaints from him. He was not a Death eater, all he was, was an errand boy. There had to be a way to rid himself of the mark and be free. If anyone knew how, it would have to be Severus. He made his way to the stairs leading to the dungeon area unnoticed and went down. He was approaching the Potions classroom when he heard the one sound he dreaded the most in his form. Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. He ran back up the steps and headed for the hole he entered to gain entry to the school. He made it to the Black Forest and his escape.

Severus saw this whole thing play out on his map. He cursed Filch's cat for spoiling his chance to capture the rat and prove himself to Sirius as being a true Marauder. Now he would have to wait for another chance to get it done.

Once he was sitting down and had a chance to gather his senses, he then began to wonder what the rat was doing there and why he was coming for him. He was never friendly with Pettigrew not did he ever have a meaningful conversation with him. So, why was he here, except maybe attempt to capture Severus and return him to the Dark Lord. But that didn't make any sense because he knew Pettigrew to be a coward when he was by himself. He must have been going to blind side him to get him.

If that was the case, then he would be back, and Severus would be ready for him.

TP-}

It was time for Lily to announce to her friends what she knew of the two Prophecies. She was not expecting to be well received when she told Alice about what Sirius did, but she had to let her know it was for hers and Neville's own good that he did it. She also had to tell her because of the first Prophecy and who it involved. Perhaps that would get her to accept what Sirius did much easier.

She was sitting at Molly's table with a cuppa in front of her. She didn't know where to begin. Finally Molly spoke out. "Lily dear, what you have to say is going to hurt one or more of us in this room, isn't it? I can see it written in your eyes. If that is the case, then you have to tell us straight out. Beating around the bush will only irritate us. If it is serious, then we must know to take precautionary measures."

"Yes Molly, you all are involved in one way or another. It all begins with you Alice. Last year before you delivered Neville and I delivered Harry, there was a Prophecy made by a seer named Sybil Trelawney. It went like this, ' The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hands of the other for neither may live while the other survives. The one to vanquish the dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.' Now Alice, you know both you and I fell into that time frame."

"But Lily, I was two weeks early, and you were a day late for the Prophecy to be of any good."

"OK Alice, this is where you are going to want to kill someone, or love him to death. You remember the dinner party that Remus and Sirius h ad for us the day you went into labor? Well Sirius gave you a drink that was laced with a Labor Potion. It caused you to go into labor early. He gave me one as well, but James beat me to it, and drank it. Remember how he said it was awful bitter? That was why. Now, so that you will appreciate this better, the day I was due, He petrified me until Midnight and then released me. I had Harry on the first of August instead of July Thirty First. He did it Alice to save our and our babies lives."

"He gave me a Labor Potion? I didn't think the idiot even knew what one was. But to be honest with you all, I am glad he did. You don't know how hard it was for me to continue on with the pregnancy. I was feeling terrible. My body ached all the time. I didn't want to get out of bed. Frank was ready to take me to St. Mungo's and leave me there until it was time to deliver. I will never tell him that, and I will deny it if any of you repeat what I just said. How did you take him petrifying you?"

"It was weeks after he did it that I learned what he had done. Mind you, both Remus and Sirius were in on your plan. It was just Sirius with me. Now to be truthful with you all, what he did probably saved both Harry's and my life. If he had gone another way to stop the birth, it probably would have killed us both. I never gave him a hard time about it, because he was doing what he could to protect our families. Remus as well."

"I agree Lily. What he did could be the best thing that happened to Frank and I. Not only did it help with Neville's birth, but it showed me what to expect with Amy's birth. But that isn't everything you have is it? You wouldn't need us all here to tell me that."

"No, it isn't everything. While visiting Severus at school one day, I walked by this Seer, and believe it or not, I was witness to another Prophecy. One that includes all of us here. 'Into the Dark, there comes a light. The hope it brings doth shine bright. To take the place of the Chosen One, Lost to Fate by the loyal one. The Chosen One now becomes the Knight. His role is to protect the Light. The Light will have the Sun and the Moon, As well as the Brilliance of the only Bloom. Together they will become a power to loom. And when joined will spell Dark's doom.' I think that Violet, Ginevra and Luna are a part of that Prophecy. I at first thought that Amy was also, until Remus developed his pictures from the other day. I want you to see them and find out if you agree with me." Lily handed the pictures to Selena. She looked at them and became shocked at the results. Molly did the same and so did Alice.

"Why do you think Amy is not a part of this Prophecy Lily. I mean I agree that she isn't, but why isn't she?"

Lily smiled at her good friend, knowing she was lucky not to be a part of it. "Because of the line where it calls for the Brilliance of the one Bloom. Amy is not an only child."

"But what about the rest. Maybe she was the sun or the moon, or even the light."

"Alice, you talk like you want her to be a part of this Prophecy. But, I will explain what I did. First, I made sure it would be Violet by naming her Raye. She became the Light. I was not going to take a chance of hurting someone else. Second, I already knew that Luna was a part of it by her name. Third, when I saw Ginevra, I knew she was the sun because of her bright red hair. That was why I thought that Amy was the fourth one. When I saw the photos, I thought back on the Prophecy and saw why it was not her. I don't think we have yet to meet her."

"Why do you say her Lily?" Selena asked.

"Because the others are all females. Why should the Brilliance be any different. Besides how many boys do you know who are brilliant?"

This got them all to laughing, and put an end to Lily's dilemma. They took it much better than she could have hoped for. But now it was time for her to ask for the help from the leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore. It was his help they needed to see where they went next.

Lily asked Molly if she could use her floo to contact Albus. When given, she called the wizened Head Master. "Professor Dumbledore, How are you?"

"Fine Lily, and yourself and James? And how is young Harry?"

"We are all fine sir. Now, I am calling to see if you, Minerva, Filius and Severus would join James and I for dinner this Saturday?"

"That is asking an awful lot for three Heads of House and the Headmaster to leave the school during the school year Lily. Is there a particular reason for this?"

"I know what a bind I am asking you to put yourself in, but there is a definite reason I am asking and it is imperative. It concerns a certain Prophecy that was made inaccurate. It has to do with the reason it was wrong."

"OH, what Prophecy was that?"

"Please Professor. Do you take me for someone who is stupid. You know what Prophecy we are talking about. If you don't wish to attend, then please tell me now. But even if you don't, I still would like Minerva, Filius and Severus to attend."

"Lily, I would very much like to be there for dinner, as will the rest of us. I will make arrangements for someone to care for our students while we are away from our post. And no, I do not take you for someone who is stupid. I just didn't know another person knew of this Prophecy. Also why are you telling me a year after it is no longer valid."

"All will be explained sir when we are done eating. Say five PM for dinner?"

"We will be there Lily and thank you for the invitation. I am sure it will be an enjoyable and entertaining evening. Will the others be there as well?"

"If you are talking about our hairy friends, then yes they will."

"Very good, as I would like to talk to them as well. Until Saturday Lily. Have a good day." and the connection was broken. Lily pulled out from the floo and turned to her friends.

"Albus has agreed to dinner on Saturday. I will go over everything we just went over with him and Minerva. Filius will be there as well for his input. Hopefully he will believe what went down a year ago, and what has happened since. I really do wish to thank you all for being so understanding, especially you Alice. Anyone else might have taken it the wrong way and try to hurt Sirius. I don't know how you feel about it, but I believe he did save our lives as well as our children. I am doubly sure of it now since Albus just confirmed the existence of the first Prophecy."

"I believe he did save at least one of us by doing what he did, Lily. As for the second one, I hope we find out who it is soon. I don't know how much longer we have before Voldemort will begin his attack on the Magical World in full force."

If Alice had known who was listening to their conversation, she would know that it would begin on Saturday. Peter was there when Lily asked Albus for the dinner meeting and about the Prophecy.

Peter took this news to Voldemort and listened as he made plans for ridding himself of his greatest challenge to his power. He would take out the strongest defenders of the Light and it's leader as well. It would be a glorious victory.

However, Peter was extremely upset when he was not included in the plans. Once again he gave the Dark Lord valuable information, only to have it thrown back in his face by being overlooked when action was to be taken. It was all he could take. He knew that he must somehow let the Light know what was being planned.

Friday morning, Albus was preparing for breakfast, when an owl approached him with a letter. He gave the owl some bacon and eggs and a drink of water. He then opened the letter...'Beware of Saturday night. An attempt will be made on your life as well as many others. Your plans are known and actions have been taken to put an end to your life before your evening is ended. He himself will be in charge of this operation. Do not take this lightly. It will happen.' and that was it. No signature or name to go along with it. How was it that Tom knew of his engagement this Saturday, unless Lily was behind it. He asked for his three associates to join him after breakfast to ask their feelings on the matter.

When told of the letter, all three of his friends agreed it was not of Lily's doing. Severus was the strongest of the three who denied it, "I am sorry Professor, but there is no way that Lily is planning any harm to any of us. I know for a fact that she is not in good favor with the Dark Lord or his cohorts. Neither are James, Remus or Sirius." By using his real name Severus acknowledges his growing friendship with the Mutt. "However, I do have a feeling about who is behind this betrayal and who is also behind this double cross. It is probably the same person. Peter Pettigrew."

Filius shook his head, "But Peter is friends with Lily and James. Why would he try and hurt them? And why would he turn them over to the Dark Lord who the Marauders hate?"

"Because he himself turned to the Dark. He is a member of the Death Eaters. However, he is not in good favor with the Dark Lord, and has been punished for what he thought was unjust blame put on certain failures. He is becoming disillusioned with the Pure Blood supremacy belief and what it means to do."

"Pettigrew is a traitor to the cause? When did this happen?" Minerva asked.

"Just out of school. Peter felt like he was never going to amount to anything, so he took up with the Death Eaters when he was approached by Lucius Malfoy."

Albus guessed as much about Peter, but had no proof. Now what to do about it.

"Well, I say we go ahead with the dinner, and make plans of our own. Perhaps a few unannounced guests should arrive. Maybe have a special meeting of the Order. Since we have so many members already there a few more would not hurt."

And so it was that a special meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was to take place in the home of James and Lily Potter. In all, fifty members would be there in attendance. It would be a pleasant surprise for the Dark Forces.

TP-}

Having been forewarned of the extra guests, Lily had them arrive at different times and using the floo. It would be counter productive if they all showed up at the same time and were being watched prior to the attack. Apparation points were also set up on the grounds of their home with the area disillusioned for protection. The wards would be dropped for those few seconds during the apparation and then set back up to keep out unwanted guests. Molly, Selena, Alice and Frank were asked to come early so that Lily would have help in the kitchen to prepare the meal for so many guests.

At 4:55 PM, Albus, Minerva, Filius and Severus arrived to the house and entered. No one knew exactly when the attack would take place, but when ever it was, the Light would be prepared.

James, Remus and Sirius had to do much expanding to accommodate so many people in their small home, and it was during this that James thought it might be a good time to talk to Lily about moving into Potter Manor. It was a much larger and spacious home with more luxurious accommodations. Lily was asked about it when they were first married, but she did not want to look like she married James because of his money. They went for the smaller vacation cottage.

The meal was finished, and clean up completed when they all joined in the extended family room to hear the final plans. The men would be the ones to respond, and the ladies would act as healers for the injured and to watch over the children. The women did not accept this plan easily but finally agreed to it. The children were the deciding factor.

Then, about seven o'clock, it came. It sounded like twenty or thirty Death Eaters were involved.

The men from the Light left the home to face to Death Eaters on the streets.

Voldemort was expecting four or five people. What he saw was almost fifty members of the Light to face his twenty six. He was still confident that he would win, but not as easily as he wished. When he saw that Severus was with the Light, he became extremely angry. No one had ever left him to join his adversaries. He became so enraged, he began to make judgment errors. He split his forces to attack their opponents on two sides. This was his first mistake as many of the men he had with him were inexperienced Thugs looking for some fun. What they got was a slaughter as this time the Light was not taking prisoners.

The Light began to lower the numbers of the attackers, but that left the more experienced Death Eaters more room to maneuver, and they took advantage of this. They rejoined their remaining numbers to counter attack the Light, and it was taking it's toll as the Order began to lose members as well. They were the younger members who had less training than the more knowledgeable members.

Albus saw what was happening to both sides and called out to Voldemort, "Tom, it is time for you depart this place and reconsider what you have started. We are both losing people at a great rate. Eventually you will lose to our superior numbers, but at what cost?"

"I have no intention of Leaving Albus. It is you who should think about what you are losing. I have lost some minor fighters, but I still have my best here with me. I don't think you can defeat me. Severus, you left my side to fight with the Order. For that you will die a very slow and painful death by my hands." and with that, he fired a spell that Severus blocked with a shield. When it hit, it caused an explosion of such magnitude that it sent him flying. He landed on his back, but he cushioned his fall before hitting. He started to get up, when movement off to the side caught his attention. He saw the reason for all this trying to hide. Pettigrew was here in his rat form. Severus fired a Petrificus at the rat, making him immobile. He would be there when this was all over.

When Severus made it back to his feet, he saw that the explosion had knocked Voldemort off his feet as well. He saw that Voldemort was slower getting up then he did. Sirius also saw this.

Taking advantage of the situation, and seeing a possible way to get a laugh at old skinhead's situation, he called out, "Accio Hot Fudge Sundae!"

"You idiot, are you insane?" Severus cried out at his partner.

"Probably, but not this time. Hey hairless, I have something for you." and he sent the ice cream towards Voldemort. The ice cream hit him in the face causing Voldemort to miss the bowl when it slammed into the side of his head. A large cut appeared where it struck, and Voldemort was down once again. This time it was for the last time as both Severus and Sirius hit with a bombarda curse. Voldemort saw it coming, and before he died, he released his last bit soul to go in search for another body. Then the two curses struck, and the body of Voldemort disappeared in a shower of blood and guts. When his followers saw all was lost, they departed the area as fast as they could.

Albus looked around to see that though he lost some, his numbers were still high. He left with 46, and was returning with 40. Yes, there were injuries, but nothing that could not be mended. The toll on the dark side was far greater. He counted 15 Death Eaters dead, not counting Tom. At least ten escaped.

Severus walked to the side where he put Peter in his current condition. He picked him up by the tail, and shoved him in his pocket. He looked forward to seeing what the rest would do when he presented Peter to them.


	7. Chapter 7

The Promise Keeperoliver Chapter 7

As the injured people were brought in to the home, they were taken to the bedrooms which were used for medical wards. If any were too serious, they were taken to St. Mungo's. After they were patched up, they left for others to take their place. It took about an hour, but finally the ladies were able to sit down and get the story from the men.

They got most of the story from James and Remus. Albus added little to the tale. Severus and Sirius held off till the end. Then Severus took over. "Sirius and I were partnered and were going against about six unknown Death Eaters. They must have been new to the ranks because they couldn't even hold their wands right. We took them out easily. Then we began to fight members of the inner circle and the fighting became harder. Still though, we able to drive them back to Voldemort where they stopped fighting. We were then faced with Voldemort and we were doing our best to keep his attack off us. Then I got lucky as he made a mistake and I took advantage of it and got him a good one. Then this idiot decided he wanted something for dessert and called for a Hot Fudge Sundae."

"It wasn't for me, it was for Vomitdork. You have to agree, it worked. If it wasn't for the Sundae, we would never have gotten the edge on him."

"But why a Sundae?"

"The hot fudge was enough to blind him because of the heat. Plus with it being so thick, it was harder to remove. The Ice Cream was to cool the fudge and make it that much harder to remove. Did you ever try to get fudge out of your hair, not that baldy had any."

Lily heard that last remark, "What do you mean he did have hair? Did you put some on him? Where?"

Remus and James were laughing and Albus was doing his best not to. Severus looked to Sirius, "It's your story, go ahead and tell them the rest."

Sirius puffed out his chest and continued, "Nope, no hair. But we did take something from him." Then he paused which got Lily even madder than she was.

"Merlin, you make me so mad Pads. Will you just finish your story, and quit beating around the bush."

"Lils, it was a pause for effect. It was to bring you all to breathless anticipation. It must have worked better than I expected."

Lily exploded, "TELL US BEFORE I HURT YOU ARSEHOLE!"

"Lily, such language, and with Harry and Violet here. OK, don't get your panties in a wad. Severus and I both fired the same curse at him, and he is no more. And in case you're wondering, it was the Bombarda Curse. There isn't enough left of him for anyone to try and collect."

"You mean he is gone for good this time?"

Before Albus could answer, Severus provided it, "Sorry to say Lily, he is not gone for good. I don't know for sure how long he will be gone, but he will be back. Before the curses struck, I saw him release what was left of his soul."

Now Albus became interested in what was going to be said next.

Lily once again asked, "What was left of his soul. I didn't think you could harm a soul?"

"We can't hurt anyone else soul, but we can hurt our own. It is Dark Magic at it's darkest. You have to take a life in order to perform it. I believe Professor Dumbledore knows what I am talking about."

"I do in deed, but we will have to talk about it at a later date, as it will take sometime to explain. Right now, I wish to know the reason for our visit. Lily, do care to explain?"

Once again Lily had to tell the story of Remus and Sirius. From where Sirius heard the first Prophecy, and how he caused it to become inconsequential. Then she told him of the second Prophecy and how she made it so that Violet was to become the Light and how she thought that Luna and Ginevra were also a part of it.

"Have you thought about who the last person could be?" Albus asked.

"At first I thought it might be Alice's daughter Amelia, but Remus took some pictures of them, and it changed my mind. I have no idea who it could be."

"Why do you think you were wrong about Amelia, Lily?"

Lily got the pictures from the mantle of the fireplace and showed them to Albus. After looking at them he agreed. "I see where you got your answer. Amelia is the one without a glow I assume?"

"That's correct. Alice agrees with me also. Now we have to find out who the fourth person is so that we can prepare her."

"Are you sure it is a her?"

"Why wouldn't it be. I will not believe that a male would join three females in this Prophecy. You are a brilliant man Professor, but you are the only one I know and I doubt you would accept three baby girls as apprentices. It also stands to reason that for the fourth to be accepted, it would have to be someone the girls would trust. Harry, Neville and Ron may be blood, but girls when growing up do not trust boys."

"Alright, I agree to this because I have no defense for your logic, Lily. I do have one more question though before Minerva, Severus, and Filius leave with me to go back to Hogwarts. How is it that Severus has been accepted by all of you. I can see you, Lily, and possibly Remus. But James and Sirius I don't see at all. And what about Peter?"

At this point Severus slapped himself in the head, "I almost forgot." and he reached into his pocket and pulled the rat out by his tail. James had to hold Sirius back from taking peter from Severus and throw him into the flames of the fireplace. These flames were not changed to work as a floo.

"Where did you get that piece of shite Severus? If I had seen him, I would have killed him on the spot."

"That was why I didn't tell you when I petrified him. I had to show the others before you got your hands on him. I have to prove it to James that Peter is who I say he is."

James put his hand on Severus' shoulder. "You don't have to prove anything to me my friend. Tonight was more than proof that you are a Marauder. But, I would like to hear it from Peter as to why he left us. Why he turned his back on his best friends."

Sirius roared, "He was never my best friend. The son of a bitch killed my girl. He will pay for it with his life."

Severus reached out to Sirius, "Sirius, we do not know for sure it was Peter that killed Marlene. He was there, and he did kill someone, but who, we do not know. He may lie to protect himself from you, or he may tell the truth. We have to hear it from him without fear of him telling us a lie."

"Veritaserum?"

"Yes. We can do this tomorrow, after we have had a night to cool off after what we just went through."

The four Professors bid them all goodnight, leaving James, Lily, Remus and a still fuming Sirius to sit and talk. There would be no sleeping for a bit.

TP-}

The next morning, the Prophet's headline read, (LOCAL HEROES RID THE WORLD OF IT'S DARKEST THREAT.) and it went on and told the story of what occurred in the street of Godric's Hollow. It included the part of Sirius using the Sundae on the Dark Lord.

What it didn't say was what happened elsewhere. After they departed the scene, the Death Eaters began to gather their belongings and were ready to depart the country before they were brought in for their part in the battle. Yes they used their masks to cover their faces, but those they faced knew who were behind the masks and would seek them out. The exodus was ready to take place when the homes of the suspects were all surrounded by Aurors, members of the MMLE and Order members. There was no fighting, and all were taken peacefully. However there were exceptions, and in one instance, there was a death.

Being a member of the Ministry and a school board member, Lucuis Malfoy would be used as an example of what the others could expect. Only his would be worse. Rather than face that, he did the only thing he thought he could do. He hung himself. He had all his funds placed in Narcissa's name so that she would not lose it. It would be enough for her and Draco live on comfortably. However, it would have to be in a new home, as he was going to lose his. He could not put that in her name, as it was a family holding of the Malfoys for many generations. The Blacks had their own holdings and he was sure that Narcissa would be able to acquire one of the estates.

What Lucius did not know was that his accounts had been frozen before the Ministry struck, and that Narcissa was left with only what was in the account for Draco. His was protected by law because it was an account set aside for schooling.

Now Narcissa was a grieving widow, with no money of her own, and no place to go. She had to lower herself and turn to the last person on the earth she wished to turn to. Sirius Black had told her before she married Lucius that if anything happened between them and she needed a place to go, then she could go to hell, because he would not help her. It was time to see if he actually meant it.

Narcissa knew where she could find Sirius from the reports she heard from the Death Eaters reports to the Dark Lord. He had been seen quite often in the Three Broomsticks on many occasions, talking to Madam Rosemerta. How she could put up with the arrogant arse, she would never know. Now she had to try and do the same and it set bad in her stomach. It was like swallowing a dozen rotten eggs.

It took her many nights of waiting before he finally showed up. She took a deep breath and approached him. However, before she got there, he was joined by another. One she would have bet her life that it would be a meeting that would never take place. Severus Snape took a seat at the table with Sirius, and they began a conversation like they knew each other well. She hadn't been seen yet, so she tried to hide so that she could listen in and find out what was going on. She just got settled when Rosemerta went to the table and took Severus' order. She also whispered something in his ear, and he turned around and acknowledged Narcissa's presence.

"Won't you join us Narcissa?"

She stood up and slowly went to the table. Without sitting down she asked, "Why are you sitting with my cousin, Severus? I thought you hated every hair on his body, either human or canine?"

"We are trying to come to an understanding. Maybe I am changing my opinion of him after a recent episode that we both took part in."

"Yes, I read about that in the Prophet. You made quite a name of yourself. You also made many enemies. They will be after you and there will be no hiding."

"Does it look like am hiding from anyone Narcissa? On the contrary, I hope they try something. They will have quite a surprise coming to them."

Sirius thought it was time to find out what his cousin wanted, "Cissa, I know this is not a social visit, though I guess we could turn it into one if you care to join us for a drink and some small talk."

"Thank you Sirius. I believe I will. That is if Severus doesn't mind?"

Severus pulled out a chair and waved to her to sit. She took the seat and asked Rosemerta for a glass of white wine. She then looked across to Sirius and as much as she hated to do it, she got to the point.

"Sirius, My son and I need your help. I don't know if you heard or not, but Lucuis is dead, and everything he owned was stripped from us minus the small amount he left in Draco's vault."

"That small amount was how much Narcissa, 1,000,000 galleons?"

"I don't know how much it was. Gringotts will not let us touch it until Draco is of school age."

"I see. So how is it you want me to help you. Do you need a place to stay. Do you need money? Do you need protection?"

"Yes."

"So, you want it all. And why should I help you?"

Severus stepped in with that statement, "Sirius, don't be so mean. She is trying very hard to get through this humiliation of asking you for anything. At least give her a chance to plead her case."

"Thank you Severus, for your support, but I can see where this is getting me nowhere. I should have known better that to approach him for anything."

Before she got up to leave Sirius asked once again, "Why should I help you? Just give me an answer."

"It's not for me, it's for my son. I want him brought up right. I cannot provide that right now. I don't want him to grow up with the name of Malfoy. He will be hated by everyone on both sides."

"So you wish to change your name back to Black?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish to reside in Black Manor?"

"I thought you were living there?"

"No. I will never live there. However if you wish to, I will let you have it. And Kreacher as well. We do not get along all that well. I live elsewhere, but I will be moving soon. So, do you wish to take it over. If so, then I will need to move some things out. I will let you know when you can move in."

"Thank you Sirius. I will take it, and will wait for your word to go ahead and move in. Now, could you two tell me how you got together?"

Severus and Sirius looked to each other and said at the same time, "Lily."

"Potter's wife? How did she get you together?"

Severus answered, "You have to get to know her in order for you to understand her. She has a way to persuade you without it sounding like she was doing it. Sirius and I both didn't think it would be possible, but she told me something that made sense, so I did it. Unfortunately, it did not work out the way I planned yet it worked out better than I would have thought."

Sirius then added, "It was something I had been keeping to myself, but once it was known to them all, I felt better about things. It was like it woke me up. Since then, Sev and I are trying to get to know each other and understand how the other feels about certain situations. How we would react to the other when a prank is pulled on the other."

"Are you telling me you are trying to be friends?"

"No, we are already friends. Now we are trying to be partners."

Narcissa almost lost it, "You mean you are becoming a Marauder?"

"You sound surprised. Why shouldn't I become a Marauder. I never hated Remus. Once we talked, I liked James. Sirius and I had our moments, but Lily talked us through them. Then when we shared the moment with Voldemort, and I turned over a certain individual, it was like there was never anything wrong between Sirius and I."

"Who was it you turned over to him?"

"I can't tell you until we know for sure that you will not report back to the Death Eaters. Now, will you be needing help to move?"

"No, we don't have enough to take long. Once it is shrunk down, it will only be a matter of one day to move everything. You did mention money though Sirius and protection."

"The protection will be the Manor itself. You will have a vault set up in Gringotts and funds will be transferred. Ten thousand galleons every three months."

"Thank you Sirius, that should do us fine. Also, please tell Andy about this, will you. I would like to get reacquainted with my sister if she will let me."

"That is something you and Andy have to settle. I seldom see Andy anymore. We walk different sides of the street. Her and her family wish to stay neutral, and I wish to see an end to all the fighting. Of course if I can get a good laugh out of it as well, then all the better. However that does not mean we are not on speaking terms. We can have a civil conversation. I just don't have any influence on her decisions. Neither does Ted."

"So you don't know how she feels about me? If she will talk to me if I approach her?"

"Hey, we talked, and I am just your cousin. She is your sister. I see no reason that you two couldn't have a good talk if you both go in with an open mind. Now if you will excuse us, Sev and I have a very important meeting to attend." and the two got up and left a surprised Narcissa. Seeing the two ex enemies get up and leave together was a least expected experience.

Sev and Sirius walked to the school just as the sun was going down, throwing weird shadows at them and giving them an eerie feeling. Nothing happened but the effect was goosebumps running up and down their backs and arms. It made their head itch. It made them want to run as fast as they could up the path to the school. However, they managed to keep their fears under control and walk all the way to the entrance.

Once in the school, they headed for the Hospital wing where the deed would be done. It was one that the Marauders and Lily looked forward to. It would tell them why Peter turned his back on his friends.

Severus brewed the Veritaserum that was to be used on Peter, in order to be sure that it would work properly. Severus had seen what an improperly brewed serum could do to a person. It's effects were not for the squeamish.

The two arrived to the wing to find that James, Remus and Lily were already there. Professor Dumbledore was there also to administer the potion. Professor McGonagall was there as a witness to the administration was done correctly and as prescribed. Three drops. No more, no less.

Once the dose was given to Peter, Albus asked the question to ensure the potion worked correctly, "What is your name please."

"Peter Pan Pettigrew."

The Marauders couldn't help but laugh. They had never heard Peter's middle name before. Lily also couldn't help but giggle at the answer.

Albus just continued on with the questioning. "Are you, or were you ever a member of the group known as the Marauders?"

"Yes."

"Do you still consider yourself a member of this group?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I never did fit in with the other members."

"Why?"

"Because they were always smarter than me."

"Did this hurt you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I knew from the start that I would always be in their shadows."

"Then why did you stay with them?"

"It made me feel good to be a part of the funniest group in school."

"Did you turn your back on them?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"After we left school, I no longer felt a part of them. They went their way, and I went my way."

"But why did you turn your back on them?"

"Because I thought they deserted me. They knew I would not get a position with the same branch they did. James and Sirius took a position with the Aurors. Lily took a post with the DOM. Remus took a post with you. I had no where to go until Lucius Malfoy asked if I wanted to join up with a group he was with."

"Was this with the Death Eaters?"

"Yes."

"Did you take the Mark?"

"Yes."

"How did you earn it?"

"I was apart of a team that murdered the McKinnon's. I killed the mother."

"Did you enjoy this?"

"No."

"Why?"

"They never did anything to deserve it."

"Then why did you agree to do it?"

"I had to agree or I would pay for it with my life."

"So it was a do or die situation for you?"

"Yes."

"You knew who Marlene McKinnon was before you went to do this?"

"Yes. She was Sirius' girlfriend."

Sirius could not hold back anymore, "SHE WAS MORE THAN THAT YOU BASTARD. SHE WAS GOING TO BE MY WIFE. SHE WAS GOING TO HAVE MY BABY."

This was the first anyone ever heard this comment. Lily grabbed Sirius before he could do any harm to Peter. She pulled him into a hug that created tears in her friends eyes. No wonder Sirius kept it to himself. Remus and James were affected as well. "Why didn't you tell us Pads? We would have found a way to protect her." Remus said.

"I was going to as soon as I proposed and she accepted. I never got that chance thanks to our GOOD friend here."

Being under the effect of the potion, Peter never showed any emotion as to what was going on around him. It was probably better this way, as no one would have believed him if he said anything that sounded apologetic.

No more questions needed to be asked and Peter was taken to the Ministry by Albus and presented to Amelia Bones, Director of the MLE. He was to be held for trial and then when the verdict was given, proper actions would be taken.

Peter never got a chance to talk to his friends, or who he thought were his friends. He never remembered what he said during his questioning. He never found out that Marlene was pregnant with Sirius' child.

He was found guilty of his actions, and given a life sentence in Azkaban for his actions. He joined Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rebastian in their sentence. They were part of the raid on the Potters when Voldemort was defeated, and were captured when they were hurt.

With the outcome being as expected, and things between Severus and Sirius finally becoming more solid, the Marauders once again was a team of four, officially. Yes, they would still pull pranks on each other, but it was all in good humor now. Sirius had to sit and tell the whole story to his friends after Peter's questioning, and it was the hardest thing he had to tell. It hurt to bring back the memories of how close he was to being a good husband and a good father. How he lost a family to someone he once called friend. Maybe he did not commit the act himself, being there and not stopping it was just as bad as doing it himself. It was good that he had such good friends to be there for him. They would make sure that he would get through it alright. It was also good that though he lost a friend, he gained a better one. It was as Peter said, he never fit in with the Marauders. Severus on the other hand was a perfect fit. He was sneaky, sly, conniving, brilliant and resourceful. But beyond that, he was trustworthy. Maybe it was Lily's presence that ensured this, or maybe it was his belonging to a fellowship of true friends that did it. What ever the reason, he would not become like his predecessor.

TO-}

A/N: There will be a time jump in the next chapter. How far I don't know yet. I do know that Hermione will not be introduced until school starts. She is the fourth member of the girls of the light. I also believe that there may be a third Prophecy involving Violet, who is the Light.

As always, Ollie the Keeper. Thank you Teach, Luiz, Alan, Penny, Love and everyone else that is following this story.


	8. Chapter 8

The Promise Chapter 8

The next few days were hard for Lily and the Marauders, especially Sirius. He never wanted anyone to know what he lost with Marlene. It hurt so much to think about it. But when he was faced with the cause of this pain he was feeling, it brought out the worst in him. Peter didn't realize how close he was to death. It was lucky for him that he was taken away so quickly.

Lily was still not over the sadness she felt at what Sirius lost. Not just his girlfriend, but an unborn child and a person he once called friend, although he would not admit to that last part. He had requested a week off from work, and was granted it when James told her the circumstances behind the request.

Sirius was staying with James and Lily because of the shape he was in, and to help Lily pack for their move to the Potter Manor. He also wanted to make sure that Narcissa and Draco were settled in and Kreacher was helping them properly. He had all his belongings out quickly so that Cissa and Draco could get out of the small flat they were in and into Black Manor where Draco could move around.

Lily had just finished cleaning up after breakfast and was ready to sit down with Harry and Violet, when her security measures alerted her to a visitor at her front gate. She peered out the window to see Emily Pettigrew, Peter's mother. She opened her front door and asked her to come in.

Emily hadn't been sure she was at the right location, Peter's directions being so vague. When Lily opened the door and asked her in, she almost called off the meeting. But she took a deep breath and walked through the gates and then the home.

"Can I take your wrap Mrs. Pettigrew?"

"Thank you Mrs. Potter. I know you weren't expecting me, but I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me. I am sorry, I didn't know you were babysitting for anyone. Perhaps I should come back later?"

"I'm afraid they would both still be here, no matter when you came back, Mrs. Pettigrew. They are both mine. This is Harry, and this is my daughter Violet. And please, call me Lily."

"Peter never told me you had two children. He told me about Harry, but never Violet. He has been so secretive of late, and now this. May I sit down please?"

"I'm sorry, forgive my manners. Would you like a cuppa while we talk?"

"That would be lovely Lily. Perhaps we could sit in the kitchen and talk."

"Of course. Just let me get the children and bring them in so that I could keep an eye on them."

"Perhaps I could help and bring Violet in for you?"

"Would you please, Harry is quite an arm full. I'll come back and get the playpen after I bring Harry in."

When they were finally settled with the tea in front of them, Emily began, "Lily, could you please tell me what happened with Peter and your husband after school was done. He was so happy while he was in school, but once he was finished with it, he reverted back to the way he was before he started school. Like he was lost and without friends."

"It may be a story you would not like to hear?"

"It can't be as bad as I fear it is."

"It could be worse than that. You might regret me telling you, and it may cast my husband in a bad light in your eyes."

"No, it would not do that, I promise you. I heard too many good things from Peter during school about James, Sirius and Remus. And you I might add. He thought quite a bit about you and a girl named Marlene. There was one more girl he cared about but I can't quite remember her name? I think it was Darcy or something like that."

Lily smiled at the memory of her friend, "That would be Dorcas Meadows. Her and Remus were a couple for a while in school. It hurt me when the two broke up."

"Yes, that was her name. I do remember something about that from one of Peter's letters. She broke up with him for some reason."

"No, he broke up with her. It hurt her when he did. She didn't understand the circumstances behind it. After the break up, she requested a transfer to Beauxbatons in France. I haven't heard from her since."

"So, could you tell me what happened between Peter and his friends. Like I said, I fear the worst."

Sirius got up and walked down the stairs looking for his kids. Harry and Violet had become his when he first saw them. They weren't in the sitting room so he went to the kitchen, where he heard talking coming from it. He listened as he heard Lily talking to someone.

"His grades were not good enough to get him a job with James and Sirius. Remus was asked by Professor Dumbledore to work for him. Peter had no one asking him for his help, it he began to feel his friends deserted him. He did not visit us often after that, and when he did, he always had an excuse to leave early. Often, it was because he said you were ill. James never questioned him, but the rest of us knew better. Remus and I were the first to question it, then Sirius began to see what was going on. Peter had joined some very unsavory people. He enlisted in Voldemorts army of Death Eaters."

"It was as I feared. Do you know if he took the mark?"

"I'm afraid he did."

"Do you know who he claimed it with?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?"

"This is the part you may not want to hear."

"Please."

Sirius burst into the room and shouted his reply which almost caused Emily a heart attack. "HE HELPED THOSE BASTARDS KILL MY FIANCE, MY CHILD AND HER FAMILY. He took the one thing I wanted most in my life. A wife and a child." And Sirius dropped to his knees crying into his hands.

Harry saw this and went to Sirius and hugged his God Father. "Pas no cry. Hawwy love Pas. Me make feel betta."

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug and cried on his shoulder, "Thank you Harry, in a way you do make it feel better, but it still hurts. Mrs. Pettigrew, I am sorry for shouting. It is not your fault for what your son did."

"No, I am partially at fault. I ignored him because of the change that came over him. He was arrogant rude and heartless for some time. Then he became melancholy and reclusive. His mood changed so often, it was hard to keep track of who I was talking to. I should have seen how hurt he was, but I instead used my Bridge partners to hide my feelings as well. I just got back from London when I got a letter from the Ministry telling me about him."

It was the last they talked about Peter, and it was soon after that when Emily left. It was last contact they had with her.

TP-}

Violet and Harry were ready to celebrate their tenth and ninth birthdays together by having a party with all their friends coming over. Sirius even asked if he could bring Narcissa and Draco over which Lily allowed.

Alice, Frank, Neville and Amy were the first to come. Neville and Harry went to the back and began to get things ready for Fred and George. Ron would be asked to join, and they hoped he would. He usually stayed with Amy though. They never picked on him about it though, because Ginny would tear into them. Luna would be right there at her side. Amy and Ron would be behind them standing close together. Fred still remembered what Ginny did do his ears once when he started in on Ron. He kept tripping on them they were so long. He tried shoving them in his pockets, but they always found their way out.

Harry and Neville had the brooms leaning against the shed and the equipment box in front of them. They would ask Draco when he got there if he wanted to play as well. They did not see much of him, and when they did, he never joined them in their games. He always stayed off to the side and watched.

It was Narcissa and Draco that showed up next and Harry and Neville walked up to him and asked, "Draco, would you like to join the twins and us in a game of Quidditch when they get here?"

A smile started to form on Draco's face, then he dropped it. "I am afraid I will have to pass."

"Are you sure? It's going to be fun" Neville added.

Draco looked to his mother. She was about to answer when Sirius did it for her. "He would love to play. As a matter of fact, James, Remus, Severus and I will join in as well. Won't we guys?"

Both Remus and Severus turned gray at the thought. Neither cared much for brooms. But to make the kids happy, they both answered, "Of course. We would only be too happy to join in."

Narcissa was about to say something when Sirius once again interrupted her, "Great, now if only the Weasleys would get here. This should be fun."

"Fine. I will play, but I would like to play Seeker." Draco called out.

"And I wish to play Keeper, or I won't play." Severus murmured.

It was another thirty minutes before the Weasleys showed up, and Harry and Neville were right there waiting for them. They got Fred and George, then asked Ron if he wished to play, which he politely refused. Bill and George on the other hand chimed in, "Can we play too?"

Now they had eleven players and needed one more to have six aside. No one wished to play of those they asked, so Ginny went to her mum and dad, "Dad, can I play?"

Molly told her, "Ginny, you are not dressed to fly on a broom, besides, you have never been on one."

"But I have to learn sometime mum. Isn't it required at Hogwarts? And I will be starting in two years."

"Mrs. Weasley, I have some clothes Ginny can wear if she wants to play." Violet piped in. "We are the same size."

Arthur turned to Molly, "Molly, I can't see the harm in letting Ginny play. She has a point about Hogwarts, and James and Sirius will be there to help her. No one will be trying to hurt her. I say let her play."

Molly looked at Arthur with a glare. "She better not be hurt! I hold you completely responsible for her Arthur. Go get dressed Ginny, and thank you Violet for your offer."

Ginny and Violet ran up stairs followed by Luna who just wanted to be in on the fun. They were soon flying down the stairs and joined the boys out back.

The teams were selected and they were Sirius and Severus with Bill, Charlie, Neville and Ginny against James, Remus, Fred, George, Draco and Harry. The Keepers were Severus and Remus. The Seekers were Charlie and Draco. The Beaters were Fred and George against Sirius and Neville. James and Harry went against Bill and Ginny.

The game began, and right from the start everyone could see that this was not the first time on a broom for Ginny. She was all over the pitch making Harry look like he was the one that was flying for the first time.

James stole a pass from Bill, and went straight for Severus. Severus stayed where he was, hoping to stop the ball from going through the hoop. There was only the single hoop in this game which made it harder to score a goal.

James fired a shot and Severus made to block it, when a blur went in front of him, stealing the shot and headed for the other end of the pitch.

Remus watched as Ginny stole the shot and was coming directly for him at full speed. He pulled back to give her less of a target and took his stance. Ginny faked going to the left, and Remus fell for it, which put him out of position when Ginny turned right putting Remus out of position and giving Ginny an empty net to shoot at. She put it through the loop for the score.

Sirius saw what happened, and was doing loops on his broom. It was brilliant the way she moved in and stole James' shot then faked Remus out and scored.

Ginny was being congratulated by all the players for her great work. It was the first time Draco ever talked to her when he told her, "I never saw anyone move so fast as you just did, Ginevra. And that fake you pulled on Mr. Lupin was unbelievable. Excellent work."

"Thank you Draco, That very nice of you."

"Of course we are still going to kick your butts."

Ginny smiled, "We will see about that."

The game continued on and scoring was kept low. It was Sirius up on James 4 to 3. Then Draco and Charlie saw a glint of gold along the tree line and they took off for it. Charlie was just a bit faster and caught the snitch just before Draco, and Sirius' team won 9 to 3. However Charlie had something to say to Draco. "Whew, I didn't think I was going to beat you there Draco. I played Seeker for the Gryffindor team, and I never lost a match and caught the snitch in every one. I had never even been challenged. Thank goodness I am done school, as you would be my greatest rival."

Draco smiled and puffed out his chest at the compliment he was just paid. It meant quite a bit to him to be commended like he was by this man. He didn't realize that Charlie had been approached by the Professional league to play at their level. If he did, the compliment would have meant even more.

Ginny also received praise for her play. Bill took her off to the side and applauded her for maneuver in stealing James shot and taking it the distance to score against Remus. Severus also paid her a compliment by saying, "Miss Weasley, thank you for saving my life. I would never have lived that down if James had scored against me. I look forward to seeing you in school in two years, and on the pitch in three years. I see great things coming from you."

"I wish I shared your confidence Professor. I doubt my mum will let me play, You saw what it took for her to let me play this friendly game. She still thinks this was my first time on a broom. She won't let me have a broom of my own."

Severus looked around to see if anyone was watching, and took the broom he used during the game and shrunk it down to pocket size, then handed it to her. "No one needs to know where this came from. It is one I bought last week, knowing that Sirius was going to make me play this game. It is a Rothgard 350 and is made in Austria for Professional players. It is not a top model for the Pros, but more than enough for school age players."

"I can't take this Professor. Mum would have a fit if she found out. It is too much."

"Nonsense, I will never use it again, and it will just sit, collecting dust in some corner. I would rather see someone put it to good use. Just don't tell the twins where you got it from, or they will be begging me to get them one, since they will be playing soon for the Gryffindore team. Besides, I think Sirius and James will be getting them a broom soon. For some unknown reason, they have taken a liking to Fred and George and vice versa. It is their first year, and they were in more trouble than James and Sirius ever thought of getting into. Dread what second year is going to be like. Thank goodness Remus will be joining the staff this year as the DADA instructor."

"Mr. Lupin is going to teach at Hogwarts? I didn't know that. How come he hasn't said anything to anyone?"

"Shite, me and my big mouth. Please don't tell anyone Ginny. No one is supposed to know, especially current students. But I will tell you that no one deserves it more than he does. Since he had to announce himself to the Ministry, it has been hard to find steady work for himself. Did you father say anything to you kids about it?"

"You mean about his dental problem?"

"Dental Problem?"

"Yes, you know him growing those oversized bicuspids every month."

Severus broke out into a laugh, "I think they are his canines that grow. But it is good to see you are aware of his problem."

TP-}

Minerva was going over the list of names of new students that would be attending the class 1991, and separated the names according to their dates of birth. The first name she was to visit was a Hermione Granger. Nothing was known about her other than she was the daughter of muggle parents. It was her idea to take a student close to the age of the one she sees and show this person what he or she will be learning in school, just like the student she brought along. Her way of choosing the student was by discipline. Detention she called it. At first she didn't think it would work, taking a problem student with her, but so far there have been no problems.

On the eighteenth of September she left with Fred Weasley as her student model. She warned him to be on his best behavior, but she could not count on it.

When she arrived at the prescribed destination with Fred, she watched him as he looked around at the area surrounding them. "They sure do have some boring looking houses her, don't they Professor. They all look alike. They have no individuality. A person could forget where they lived if they were gone for too long."

"That's why each house is numbered Fred. It I also easier for post delivery."

"Post delivery. What is that? Why don't they just use owls like we do?"

Minerva tried her best to hold back her laughter, "There aren't that man owls Fred. There are over five million people in London alone. At least I think that is what Professor Dumbledore said there was. Trained owls are very hard to come by."

Fred was still looking around as he said, "I see. So how do they deliver the post then?"

"They use postal workers. They deliver the mail to each home."

"I hope there are quite a few of them for five million people."

"That there are Fred." Minerva thought of how precious the simplicity of youth was.

They arrived at the Granger residence and Minerva pressed the buzzer on the door moulding. A man soon answered and asked, "May I help you?"

The man she took to be Mr. Granger looked at her with a queer look in his eyes. Minerva tried to dress in a style she thought to be acceptable to the current trends. Evidently she failed with this. "Yes you can. We are here to see a Miss Hermione Granger."

"You wish to see my daughter? Are you from school? If you are then it is about time they sent someone here to explain what is going on there."

"I'm afraid I don't understand sir. I am here from a school, but not the one she is currently attending. May we come in?"

The man stepped aside and allowed the two to enter. They walked in to see a woman and a young girl sitting on the couch talking. The girl seemed upset about something and her mother was trying to calm her down.

Fred saw the red eyes of the girl, like she had been crying. He didn't understand why she was so upset and he felt sorry for her.

Minerva started out, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, my name is Minerva McGonagall, and this young man is Fred Weasley. We are here to talk to you and Mrs. Granger about Hermione attending our school. It is a school for gifted children."

"So you are not here from the school she is in now. Too bad, as I was ready to let you know what for."

"Could you explain yourself please Mr. Granger. Why are you upset with her school?"

"It is of no concern of yours. Now, what kind of a school do you run that it only takes gifted children, and what makes you think Hermione is gifted."

"May I speak with your daughter sir. You can stay and listen if you wish, but I must warn you and Mrs. Granger that what we are about to say must be kept in the strictest confidence. I will explain further if you allow me to speak to Hermione."

"Dad, I wish to hear what she has to say. It can't be any worse then what I am going through right now." Hermione was finally over her tears.

Before Minerva could start again, Fred asked, "Hermione, what kind of a problem do you have with your school. It must be bad in order to make you cry."

"The other students treat me like a freak. They call me names, steal my books, make fun of me in class and all because I wish to learn and excel in class. I like to read and express myself without worrying about what the other students think about me."

"They all treat you like this?"

"No, not all. They just stand back and let it continue. They are probably afraid it will happen to them if they try to interfere. It is easier if they just ignore it and let them treat me like they do."

Minerva finally got a chance to say something, "I am sorry you are having problems at this school Miss Granger, and I wish there was something I could do about it. Unfortunately our school is in Scotland and we have nothing to do with English schools. However, I could talk to our Headmaster and he could be able to help out in some way."

"Would you do that for me?"

"Of course. Now, would it be alright if I asked you a few personal questions?"

"How personal?"

"Very. Like have you ever done anything that you could not explain?"

Hermione bolted up straight when asked this. "Like what for instance?"

"Wish for something that you could not reach, and it came to you unexpectedly."

Now Hermione was shaking. She thought no one knew about that.

"Or something strange happened to someone who was bullying you?"

Hermione now thought she was in trouble. It just happened the other day.

"Or you wished you were someplace else other than where you were, and soon found yourself somewhere else, like on a rook, or a set of stairs, or inside rather than outside."

"Who are you? How do you know all this? I have never told anyone about that. Are you here to discipline me. I never hurt anyone."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger were in shock. They never knew of these acts.

"Miss Granger, I would like you to see what Mr. Weasley can do. I will answer any questions you may have after his demonstration. Mr. Weasley, if you would please."

Fred pulled out his wand, and levitated a candy dish that was on the coffee table before him. He then set it down right where it came from. He saw the book in front of Hermione, and flicked his wrist and it opened up to a page Hermione had marked. He then closed the book and raised it and took it to Hermione. She took it and felt for wires or strings that could have been used to do these things. Of course she knew there were none, as they had no chance to attach them.

"Thank you Fred. Miss Granger, what you saw was called levitation. It is just a part of the things we teach at Hogwarts. We will teach you how to master this and other forms of this nature."

"What do you call these other forms, and what is it called in general?"

"Very good Miss Granger. Direct and to the point, That is what I like to see. Now this is the reason for the secrecy. First off, I think you should know that I am what you would call a witch, and Fred is a wizard. We are of the magic world. As are you Miss Granger. It is not like you imagine it to be. I am afraid that magic has been shown as nothing but evil and such is not the case. Magic is not evil, but the person wielding it could be. Now, I wish to prove to you what I say is true. If you would just take this wand and wave it thusly and do as I say, you will have your proof. Please listen to what I say and repeat it precisely. Wingardium Leviosar."

Hermione did as she was asked, and the book raised up off the table. It raised to the level of the wand and then it hovered. As Hermione lowered the wand, the book lowered also. She sat there with her parents shocked at what she had just done.

"Now Miss Granger I ask you to say Lumos."

"Lumos!" and a light shone from the tip of the wand. It generated no heat and it was bright enough to light up the table and her parents. It would not go out as she tried to end it. "Out! Stop! Quit! How do I put it out?"

"Nox."

"Nox?" and the light went out.

"Thank you Miss Granger, now please hand back my wand. Thank you again. Now, do you believe me?"

"Yes, but how is it I am a witch and my parents have no magic?"

"You are what we call a muggle born, or born to non magical parents. It is not as rare as you might think. There are many at Hogwarts that are the same as you. Now, do you think you would like to attend school next year?"

"Is it expensive?"

"About five thousand Quid a year. You will also have to purchase books and other items for your classes. I will explain later in the year if you wish to attend."

"Will I be treated differently because I am, what did you call it, muggle born?"

Fred helped out again, "There may be a few who will try to get under your skin, but I promise you that my brother and I will make who ever tries it pay for it. Not by harming them, mind you, but we have our ways. Don't you agree Professor?"

"Fred, I don't think you should be telling me things like this, but I do have to agree with you. Just don't let me catch you doing anything."

"Professor! You know me better than that."

"Quite right. Now Miss Granger, what do you say?"

"Could I think about it and talk it over with my mum and dad?"

"Of course. That is as it should be. Would two months be OK?"

"I don't think I will need that long. Say one week, and could you bring Fred back with you, just in case I say no. I would like to thank him for his help."

"I will try to get it approved from the Headmaster. Most likely George will have something to say about it."

"Whose George?"

"Why my brother of course. Good looking gent even if I do say so myself."

"Shut it Fred. And I will be seeing you in one week Miss Granger. Mr. and Mrs. Granger I will see you then as well. Thank you for allowing me to speak to your daughter."

Minerva and Fred left the Grangers to talk about school. Before they departed Fred looked back. "I still think the house needs a little something."

Minerva pulled him along, but missed Fred sending a little something for Hermione to use. Something only she would see until she picked it up.

The next morning, Hermione was ready to leave for school. Her parents already left for their practice. She closed and locked the door and started down the path when she saw something in the grass. She picked it up and read a note that was attached to the box. 'Hermione, if you FRIENDS start up, squirt this in their nose. Then leave as quickly as you can to avoid being sprayed. Fred.'

The test was quick to show it self. As soon as she arrived at school, her FRIENDS were there. Hermione took the small bottle and as soon as she had the chance, she sprayed it in Sammie's nose then Hermione left quickly. All of a sudden, Sammie started sneezing and with each sneeze, a string of green slime shot out and sprayed her friends. Hermione turned and saw the results of her work. She thanked Fred silently for the gift, as it caused the FRIENDS to go home for the day and try to get the slime off themselves. Hermione had a good day after that.


	9. Chapter 9

The Promise Keeperoliver Chapter 9

The following morning Hermione was once again confronted by the girls who went after her the day before. This time they stood back from her to avoid being sprayed again. However, Fred thought of that and told her how to make it work one more time. Hermione had purchased a spray bottle that fit in her pocket. This allowed her to spray all three aggressors at the same time, making it all the worse for them. As soon as they began their taunting, Hermione pulled the sprayer out and gave them all a dose, and this time all of them began to sneeze, covering not only themselves, but all those near them. Hermione moved as soon as she let loose with the spray.

She headed for her first class feeling good about herself. However, she didn't make it very far when the Vice Headmaster called her to his office. Hermione began to fret about what she had just done. She had never been in trouble before, and had never been called to the front office before.

When she reached the office area and told the secretary her name she was shown the way to the office. Hermione knocked and was told to enter. She did and was greeted by two men sitting at the desk talking. They both looked up and the older man smiled at her.

The Vice asked her to sit down and listen to what he had to say. She did and took an attentive look.

"Miss Granger, it has come to our attention that you have been bullied while here at school. Is this true?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"And have you reported it to anyone?"

"Yes sir to your secretary. On numerous occasions. I might add."

"Well, Miss Granger, this is Professor Dumbledore from a school up north and he has come here to lodge a complaint against this school for not being able to control our students. He claims that you are going to be a student in his school next year and that he does not wish you to have a bad impression on all schools. He told us that your father told his representative that this school has allowed this bullying to go on for quite some time."

Hermione looked to the Professor for any signs of deception and saw none, so she answered the vice. "What the Professor says is true. I was approached two days ago by his representative and my father mistook her for a representative from this school and made the complaint. I had not yet agreed to attend this school, but now I am ready to make a commitment. When a school makes an attempt to ease a situation as fast as this new school did, then that is where I wish to attend."

The vice was going over Hermione's records, and saw that she was the top student in the school, never missed a day, and was never even late. "Miss Granger, this school hate to lose students such as yourself with such an unblemished record as you have. Is there any way we can remedy this and keep you here?"

"I'm afraid not sir. I have made up my mind and will be speaking to my parents this evening. Professor McGonagall presented a very nice program to us and even brought along a student to show what they taught in this school. I am also afraid that what they teach there is far superior to you curriculum. I would be a fool to pass it up. In fact, I may even ask my parents to pull me from this school and allow me to study what this new school teaches to prepare myself for it."

Hermione saw the elder man smile and nod his head. He then spoke up for the first time, "Very commendable Miss Granger, but is it wise to drop out of this school so early in the school year?"

"Sir, I can pass the final exam they give the students at the end of the year right now if I were given the test. I assure you, I will not be missing any thing they will be teaching."

Albus looked to the vice and asked, "Is it possible for the school to give the young lady a chance to test if she so desires it?"

"There is a test to accelerate or advance a school year if the student shows he or she can pass the test with a minimum score. However, in this case, I believe we can bypass even that article. Miss Granger has shown she is far advanced from the other students. She has topped out all of her tests she has taken. Never missed a homework assignment. She has never missed a day of school or has never been late. She is a model student and I wish we had more students like her. You are gaining a very gifted student, Professor Dumbledore."

"I believe we are. In fact, Miss Granger is brilliant. We look forward to her attending Hogwarts next year."

"May I ask why you waited so long to have her attend your school Sir?"

"Of course. We have an age restriction for all our students. They cannot attend until they reach their eleventh birthday. This is for security reasons, and because of the distance from their home. We do not wish to have any one becoming homesick while attending."

"Do you have many that get homesick?" Hermione asked.

"No, we don't usually have any, but there is always a first time. But I don't think we will have to worry about you. You will make many friends while you are there. I believe you already made your first, and you may soon make another. Fred had asked to bring his brother George on the next visit, and I have granted the request seeing as how it will be on a weekend."

"Which one is older, Fred or George?"

"I believe Fred is the oldest."

"You believe it is Fred? Aren't you sure?"

"You will have to wait and see what I mean Miss Granger. You may find it hard to understand."

"Why is it so hard to understand. They are brothers and they attend your school. You should know how old each of them are."

"They are twins Miss Granger, as you will see. They are also somewhat of what you might call pranksters. They love a good joke."

Hermione felt her pocket for the sprayer and smiled. "I believe I already knew this Professor. However Fred is a charming sort of guy. Is George just as charming?"

Both the Vice and Hermione watched the the Professor go into a fit of laughter. It took a minute for him to settle himself. "Miss Granger, I can assure you that George is every bit the same as Fred." Then he went into another fit.

Hermione was now wondering what she said that was so funny. She was now looking forward to see George as well when they showed up.

With the help of the letter the Vice gave her, Hermione was able to convince her mum and dad to allow her to quit her current school and to start her studies of Hogwarts. They did not like the idea of their daughter being a witch, moving away from home to Scotland to attend and learning a power they never knew she had. However, they knew Hermione would never learn this magic to harm anyone intentionally. They had faith in their only daughter.

TP-}

Even though the place he was in was thought by most to be a living hell, Peter never felt this safe for over six years. He was never strong in magic, and was even weaker as a person. He was afraid of his own shadow if truth be told. If not for the Marauders, he would never have been able to get through his time at Hogwarts. That was why when they left the school for the real world Peter became the weak person he was before the school years.

He thought of how his father left him and his mum because he was so weak and all she cared about were her friends and their bridge games. She was never home when he returned from work, and Peter was always in his room and only coming down stairs to eat. That was after his father fixed it. Peter never fixed a meal, and never cleaned up after dinner. His father called him lazy, and he called his mum a stranger to the family. He left on Peter's ninth birthday when his mum could not even stay home and make him a cake. She didn't find out her husband left her for two months. It didn't bother her one bit.

That was the life of Peter before school. The thing is though, what his father said was right about Peter and his mum. Peter was lazy and useless. His mum was a stranger to him for the most part. She was the reason Peter was lazy. If she was too good to fix dinner, then why should Peter be any different.

Now, it was the Ministry who was taking care of Peter. He was fed three times a day. He had a place to sleep. They didn't care if he showered or not. They didn't care what his room looked like, or how dirty his clothes were. It was just the way Peter liked it. To be left alone without a care in the world.

TP-}

Fred and George went to Professor McGonagall's office right after breakfast. She looked at the clock on the wall. It showed the time to be 8 AM. "You do know we will not be leaving for another two hours don't you?"

"Yes Professor."

"Then why are you here two hours early?"

"We didn't wish to be late."

"Why don't you go eat breakfast?"

"We just finished."

"Then go have a cuppa or something and come back in one hour and fifty minutes."

"We are fine thank you Professor."

Minerva couldn't get anything done with the twins sitting there staring at her. "Will you two please leave and let me get some work done?"

"Are we bothering you Professor? We are not saying a word, and are being very well mannered."

"That is why you are bothering me. It is not like you. You remind me of another pest that bothered me just being there. It is like the calm before the storm. Like you are planning something and are just waiting for the right moment to spring it on me."

"We wouldn't do that to you Professor, we like you too much."

"That settles it. Now I know you are up to something. He always buttered up to me before he pulled something. The way he called me Minnie and telling me how much he cared about me. You can't fool me. You are too much like him."

"Who are you talking about Professor?"

"You know darn right well who I am talking about. Sirius Black. You have been around him too long and have become just like him. He probably put you up to this."

"To what Professor? All we are doing is waiting to go see Miss Granger. We are excited and just wish to be here when you are ready to leave. It saves time for having to search for us."

"I can see I am not going to get anything done here this morning. It is 9 AM and I don't think it would be too much of a bother to be a bit early. We will just arrive further from the Granger home and walk. It will do us good to stretch our legs anyway. Come along if you are going."

Fred and George jumped up and joined Minerva in the walk to the gate and to Hogsmeade. They arrived about four blocks from the Granger home and began another walk.

Fred pointed out to George how all the homes looked like they were made by the same person. How none of them had any personality. Not like the Burrow which reeked of personality. They could actually say they have never seen another home like it.

When they arrived at the front door of the Granger home, it was 9:35 Am. Minerva did not like to be this early as she felt she was invading their privacy. However, when she rang the bell, she was surprised when Hermione opened the door for them right away.

As soon as she saw the twins, she knew what Professor Dumbledore meant by she would see how it was so difficult it was to tell which was older. She found it difficult to tell which one was Fred, and which one was George. However, she looked closely at the twins and saw the glint in Fred's eyes and knew which one was the one she knew. She took his hand and shook it, "Hello Fred. Nice to see you again. And this must be your brother George. Hello George, nice to meet you. Professor McGonagall, it is nice to see you again. A bit early, but that is fine. Won't you all please come in."

Fred and George stood there for a moment. They were shocked that Hermione knew who was who. No one had ever done that before with out knowing them both. They followed the Professor into the home and took a seat. Fred could not bear it, "How did you know I was Fred?"

"Why shouldn't I, Fred? I do know you, as we have met. I have never met George before, so we were strangers. And neither of you look like Professor McGonagall."

Minerva liked Hermione from their first visit. Now she loved the young lady because she pranked the twins before they even got to know her. She would be writing a letter to Lily about this. Molly as well. Albus may even get a chuckle out of it. Filius and Severus would laugh their fool heads off. Oh she was going to have fun with this one. She could not count all the times the twins used their looks to fool Professors into thinking they were the other brother. She was going to have to ask Hermione how she figured out the dilemma of the twins.

"Because we look so much alike. No one has got it right with such conviction."

Hermione looked at Fred and then at George, "You are supposed to look alike? I don't see it."

Fred's jaw dropped down to his knees, and George was feeling his face for something out of place.

"What is wrong with you two? You are acting like the world just came to an end."

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. George and I have just been told that we are not the twins we thought we were, is all."

It was about that time the Hermione's parents walked in and her mum walked over to Fred and shook his hand, "Hello Fred, good to see you again. This must be your brother George. Hermione told us you would be bringing him with you this trip. Nice to meet you George."

Fred couldn't take it anymore, "How do you know which one of us is Fred?"

"Because it is so obvious. You said George was a good looking fellow, didn't you?"

Fred was scratching his head, "I guess so, but what does that matter seeing as how we are twins."

"Twins maybe, but look alike, I don't think so. What do you think Daniel?"

"I thought they were mirror images of each other. I must be missing something."

The twins never did find out how Hermione and her mum could tell them apart. For that matter, neither did Daniel. It left them all baffled.

TP-}

The more Lily saw the girls together, the harder it was for her to believe that Amy was not a apart of the Prophecy. The four girls practically thought the same things. It was like watching the twins and their finishing each others speech. Only with the girls it was like four of them sharing the talk. Yes, she was still sure that Amy was not the brilliant one, but she definitely has a part in what is coming.

She also had to laugh about how Ron was like Amy's shadow. She could not make a move, other than staying in Violet's room or the wash room. He never did much with Harry and Neville. As a matter of fact, Draco was becoming what she thought would be the part that Ron should have. It was like he had been released from a way of thinking and he liked it very much. As for Ron, she could not understand why he was so taken by Amy. Harry, Neville and Draco talk with the girls and gets along with them well enough, but Ron took it to another level. She had talked with Molly about it, and Molly thought they may have formed a bond somehow when Ron first saw her. When they talked to Alice about this, she didn't know how to take it. She felt they were too young for something of this magnitude. It was not natural in her opinion. She thought in order to form a bond, both parties have to be involved, and she didn't think Amy was.

However when Lily showed her where Amy did not spurn Ron's attention, and in fact, almost encouraged it by letting him hold her hand. She never slapped his hand away. The other girls didn't help matters when they ignored what Ron and Amy were doing. It was nothing bad, just not natural. It was as if they both knew what was happening and accepted it completely.

So, it was more than just Amy, but Ron as well. They were going to be a part of what was yet to come.

TP-}

Tom Riddle needed to find a body to allow him to return and complete what he had started. It was the first time that he lost a body to an opponent. He knew he could not die, but up until now, he never had to look for someone in order come back. Yes, he had to take time to recover in the past, but this was different.

He had to leave England because of Dumbledore. If he found him in this condition , it would be all over. He had to be as far away as possible and still have enough strength to find what he needed. He did this when he arrived in Bulgaria. He took over the body of a snake which was a mistake. It wasn't long before it was killed by a strange creature that attacked it and killed it. He left the snake when it was attacked and watched as it was eaten by the creature. He now knew that a man or woman had to be found for him to take control.

He also didn't know how losing his body would affect him. While he was in the snake, he felt something had changed in him, but didn't know what. He was weaker, but he thought it was because as a snake, he had no way control his magic. He had no way to release it. He knew he would not be in the body of the snake for long, but he was hoping for a little more time with it, in order to find a human body.

It also didn't help that the creature that ate the snake had taken him deeper in the woods he was staying in. It was darker and thicker where he was now. So dark he could not find a path for which to follow in order to leave the woods.

While he was searching, he took a route that forced him to pass through trees. He wasn't fond of this as it usually took too much out of him. But it was during this type of travel that he found a most interesting fact about himself. He had the ability to absorb energy from the trees. I was not much, but it did allow him to survive a little longer. It was weird kind of energy in that it was like the sun was feeding him, but if he took too much, he would feel drained. It was sort of like he was wilting.

If he had to pass through too many trees, he had to wait until the night in order to travel. However, when he did, he was able to travel farther. What hurt him was there was very little chance of meeting a person during these hours.

He decided that he would only travel through trees when he was in need of a bit of energy, which was about twice a week. He had to travel by day just in case he found the person he needed.

He also came to Bulgaria because he had been here before, when he searched for Rowena's Diadem. It took two years before he found the tree in which it was hid. Getting the information from Helena was another task that took time. He had to win her over, as she did not trust men because of the betrayal the Baron had pulled on her. She thought he loved her, but he did her mother's wish to find and kill her for stealing the Diadem. He never did find it though.

Now he was here to find him someone that would be easy to control and return to England to continue on with his plans. It would all start with getting his Death Eaters back together. He wondered why none of them ever tried looking for him. They knew he was going to be making a trip back here due to something he had hidden here. He took the body of the snake, because he thought it would help in the search for the snake he placed under a chicken while it was still in the egg. He hoped it would turn into a part Basilisk. Maybe it would not have the power a full grown Basilisk would have, like killing with its eyes. But maybe it would be bigger than it would have been if born normal.

So, finding a body to control would help looking for this snake, since taking control of an animal was too much of a gamble. They had too many enemies. Both natural and human.

Another thing he found out was while he was in his present from was he was much like a Dementor with a little bit of Inferi thrown in. He wondered how this would affect him when he found his body. The reason he knew this was because of his knowledge of the two creatures. He found out that he didn't need nourishment in this form, other than what he got from the trees. This confused him because of the energy he received.

Since there was little else to do, he found himself thinking quite often. It was always on a different topic, and never on anything that had to do with his lust for power. It was usually on things that caused him to look at both sides of the problem. Things like why did magic find its way to muggle born witches or wizards. Was there a way to create a witch or a wizard by controlling a birth from its inception.

Tom was also beginning to believe he was going to have to find a village to find the person to control. There was no traffic in this desolate part of the country. No roads or paths for humans to follow. There was quite a bit of wildlife out here, but no one out here to hunt it.

Then one day, he found what he was looking for. A weak willed man was inspecting different plant life, looking for something. Like he was looking for a certain plant to use for a potion. It was a simple thing for him to enter and take control of this man, who he learned was named Quirinus Quirrell.

Now he was ready for his return to England and regroup with his Death Eaters.

TP-}

With Remus now becoming an instructor at Hogwarts, there were two members of the Marauders teaching students that learning could be fun if you just loosened up. The twins could not believe their luck. Learning from members of the best pranksters that ever graced the halls of Hogwarts. Of course they knew that Professor Snape was new to the group, but that did not make him any less funny.

Just three weeks into the school year and the two were already becoming the student favorites. Prior to this year, Severus had been a bit stoic with his teaching, but never showed any prejudice towards Slytherin students, who he was the head of house for. Minerva asked him to be fair with all aspects of teaching and discipline and he followed her request as best he knew how.

Now that Remus was added to the staff, he became looser and more accessible to the students. He was often found in the company of Remus and Filius. The three would even prank some of the Professors who they thought were being overly strict and hard to follow for the students. Being new, Hagrid was also subject to the pranks from the three, but he loved the attention he got from them. It showed him he was accepted by the group. He also found a way to prank them as well.

Remus and Severus were sitting in the lounge of the Professors talking about what they planned for the Halloween festivities. Remus started to smell something and looked around to see what it was. Severus wondered what was going on as he saw what Remus was doing. "Is everything alright Remus?"

"I don't know. I smell something that I should not be smelling in here. It is almost like a rose and a skunk. Strange, isn't it?"

"I don't smell anything. Are you sure you smell something?"

"As sure as I can be. It isn't very strong though. I wish I knew for sure what it was I smelled."

Severus started to think his friend was beginning to have reactions to the wolfsbane he has been taking for his problem. He took a sip of his drink and and tried once more to see if he could detect what it was Remus was smelling. He could not smell anything, but he did see something. Or he thought he saw something. Little red creatures flying around Remus' head. "Remus, I see something you should know about. There are little red things flying all around you, and they look disturbed."

"Little red things? What do they look like?"

"I told you, little red things. Like birds or large bugs. No wait, they look more like a garden gnome."

"Crap, now I know what I smell. Nargles. You say they are all around me?"

"They sure are, about fifty of them."

"That should not be possible. I am not worried about anything. How in the world did I attract Nargles?"

"What are Nargles?"

"Creatures that feed off the worry of other creatures. Similar to a Dementor feeding off your soul. Only they don't cause any damage to your person."

"So, how do you get rid of them?"

"Stop worrying. I just wish I knew what it was I was worrying about?"

"I just wish I knew why I could see them, and you couldn't?"

"Yes, that is strange as well. I have never heard of anyone ever seeing one of them."

"If no one has ever seen one, then how do you know they exist?"

"Because I believe they do."

"How do you know what they smell like or look like?"

"From books Severus. Hagrid has a small library of books on magical creatures. Say, I wonder?"

"What?"

"Do you think Hagrid brought them to school for Grumbly-Plank to teach in class?"

"How can you teach a class what they can't see?"

"Severus, you have been around magic long enough to know there are no limits to what can be done with it. Maybe Hagrid has a way of showing them off to the class?"

"But Hagrid is not a Professor. How will he be able to teach it to the class if he isn't recognized as such."

"Good question. I think we need to pay a visit to our little friend."

They did, and that was how they learned that Hagrid knew more about potions than he let on. He had drugged their drinks with the help of Filius. All it took was a snip of Snap Dragon root. It causes your senses to imagine things that are not really there. He also used a bit of Garden Gnome Hair to key the reaction.

The two had imagined the whole episode. Hagrid was now considered a charter member of the Prank Professors.


	10. Chapter 10

The Prophecy Keeperoliver Chapter10

Hermione was looking forward to Professor McGonagall's visit. She was to take her to a magical village to get her books to study. She thought she called it Diagonal Alley. A strange name but if it had something to do with magic, then of course it would be strange.

She also hoped that Fred, George or both of the twins would be accompanying her. She was due in 10 minutes and her so excited about seeing anyone. Maybe it was the boy. Or maybe it was the idea of learning something new. Whatever the reason, Hermione was wearing the carpet down by her pacing.

Finally there was a knock on the door and Hermione started to run to answer it. She stopped short and straightened her dress, then took a last look in the mirror before she went to the door to answer it. When she opened the door, the person she was facing was not who she expected. Professor Dumbledore was standing there.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, why are you here? I thought Professor McGonagall was supposed to take me to Diagonal Alley?"

Albus smiled down at her, "That is Diagon Alley Miss Granger, and if you would allow me to enter, I will explain why I am here in her place. Thank you. Now, why don't you introduce me to your parents."

Hermione got control of her bewilderment and did as she was asked. Once they were done, and Albus took a seat he went into his explanation. "We had an incident yesterday involving the students. They were preparing for a Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. It seems that Slytherin was ridiculing the Hufflepuff players. It got out of hand when one of the Slytherin students threw an egg at the Hufflepuff coat of arms. It started a fight that involved all four houses. To dishonor a coat of arms of the founders was a most foul deed. Slytherin stood alone among the other three houses. It took the better part of two hours to settle the students down. All four houses were given detention that is being served this morning and the game is delayed until tomorrow. All students from all houses are serving it in the Main Hall. Since it is such a large detention, all Professors are monitoring it. I am afraid that Fred and George were among the fighters and because of that, all external trips for them have been taken away for the rest of the year. With Professor McGonagall being detained, I had to make this trip for her. She did ask me to tell you how sorry she is she could not make it, but will try at a future date if you would rather have her take you."

Hermione was a little disappointed, but not enough to cancel this trip. "If you don't mind sir, I really do wish to make this visit to the Alley. Mum and dad are also looking forward to it as they would like to see what it is like to live in a magical village."

"Excellent. Now when do you wish to go?"

"Wouldn't you like a cuppa before we leave Professor?"

"No, I am fine thank you. So, are you ready to depart? It is a good distance to the Leaky Cauldron."

"I thought we were going to Diagon Alley?"

"All trips have to start somewhere Miss Granger, and the trip to Diagon Alley starts at the Leaky Cauldron. It is the main entry to the Alley."

Hermione and Albus sat in the back of Mr. Granger's car and Albus was tickled at all the different articles there were to play with. He was thinking of Arthur Weasley as he rolled the windows down, played with the moon roof, and the stereo. Hermione watched the twinkle in the Professors eyes as he fiddled with the switches. He was like a child getting a wonderful new toy.

Mrs. Granger had to cover her ears as he played with the volume on the radio. She felt sorry for her husband as he was unable to protect himself. It soon stopped when a song came on that Albus just had to hear. It was a song by someone named the Eagles and it was titled Witchy Woman. As he listened to the song, all he could think of was Minerva when she was younger and quite feisty. Once the song was finished, Albus sat back and enjoyed the rest of the trip.

When they entered London, Albus directed their route and soon they were parked in an alley across the street from The Leaky Cauldron. The traffic was usually quite heavy on Saturday mornings, what with shoppers and visitors. But when they came to the curb to cross, all the lights favored them for crossing. Once they reached the other side, the traffic resumed it's chaotic travel. Hermione thought she just saw her first use of magic for personal reasons. She didn't do it, the Professor did she thought.

Once in the Cauldron the Grangers saw their first view of the magical world. It was like walking into the past. The attire worn by the guests was vintage 1800's. They watched as Professor Dumbledore was greeted by all the guests as they walked through. He returned every greeting with a nod or some very brief small talk. He then led them through a door that led to a small enclosed area. He tapped a pattern on the wall and the wall opened up to show them their first look at Diagon Alley. If the Cauldron was a surprise, then the Alley must have been a shock to them. The hustle and bustle of activity of the shoppers in their strange clothes took their attention.

Albus would not let them stop to look though and he led them to a large white building at the end of the Alley. Hermione looked up to see the title of the building, Gringotts. Once they entered, the shock of the Alley was soon replaced by the fear of the tellers behind the counters. Albus saw this and explained, "Do not fear them please. They are Goblins and they monitor the activities of the bank. They are very shrewd and wily, but are financial geniuses. Very protective of their clients and their deposits. They will not harm you unless you provoke them. The reason we are here is to change your Pounds into Galleons. It is the only currency accepted in the Alley. Our currency has Galleons like I said, then Sickles and Knuts. I will not go into the exchange rates and the worth. I will watch that you are not taken because of your lack of knowledge of them."

Once they were back in the Alley, Hermione went directly to the book store she saw. The pile of books was growing as she walked through the aisles. She knew the books needed for the classes she was going to be taking, but she found others that Albus found interesting. Hogwarts a History was the first non academic book. Then she took a book on wand lore. Then there was Improving your Potion. The list was staggering. Over thirty books in all.

Then they went to the Apothecary where she picked up her required list and then some. She also got empty bottles for storage of her attempts. She asked Albus which stirrer would be the best for potions. Albus marveled at this young lady's quest for perfection.

It was the same for all the shops they entered. A few of the items she asked for seemed out of place for the normal person, but Albus saw a brilliant mind at work. She asked for a non working wand to practice wand movement. She asked for a small vial of Unicorn Tears and a vial of Unicorn horn shavings. Albus knew right away she was thinking of making a working wand. How she knew what to use as cores he could not quite figure out. She got a cauldron with a twenty five mille bottom when all that was asked for was an eighteen mille bottom.

The last place they entered was the pet store. They only went in there because Hermione saw an owl that looked interesting. It looked lonely, but it looked like that was the way it wanted. She walked over to the owl, who looked down on her. At first the owl looked indifferent, then it began to take an interest in her.

The shop owner watched as Hermione was beginning to get to the meanest owl in the shop. It had killed two other owls that challenged his authority as lead owl. It had also killed other animals for food. It had scared away a number of children who showed interest in owning him. No one had been able to get as near as the young lady was. Then when the girl held out her arm, the owl jumped down to land there. She heard the girl ask the owl how he liked the name Aristotle and the owl hooted acceptance. She bought him for ten Galleons and received two bags of treats for him, and a perch. Her father turned down the perch though as he said he knew of a better one.

That ended the purchases for Hermione and they left the Alley. Once inside the Cauldron, Albus begged their forgiveness but he would leave them here for his return to Hogwarts. They watched as he stepped towards the fireplace and he threw a handful of ash into it and when it flared up, he walked into the fire and was gone.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger could not get a word out of Hermione for the return trip home. She was too wrapped up in one of her books. Mrs. Granger saw it was the one on wand lore. If she only knew what Hermione had planned.

Albus knew what it was, and was interest in finding out if she could do it or not. He had never seen a student attempt to make his or her own wand before. He also wondered where she came up with the idea.

It came about when Hermione used Professor McGonagall's wand to do her magic. She asked what made the magic work, and Minerva told her it had a core of Unicorn hair. It channeled the magic through the wand. Hermione thought that maybe if she got the right items, she could make her own. She would need help from her dads friend at the automotive shop. She also wanted it to be special so she had set up a special item to use as a handle for her wand. It was a large blue crystal mounted on a round base she would get her fathers friends to drill out a hole about half way through the wood base and fill it with a dowel. The dowel would attach the handle to the base.

As she read the book on wand lore, she was upset when she read that glue could not be used on a wand as it interfered with the magic. She thought that meant that it had to made of one solid piece though because she didn't know of another way to attach it.

When the family finally arrived home, Hermione asked her dad, "Dad, do you know of another way to fasten wood together without nails, screws or glue?"

"I'm afraid that is a little out of my line of work Sweetheart. Perhaps you could ask Larry, my mechanic. He is good at all that hand work stuff. He makes things for Emily and she is always bragging to her friends about them."

"I think I will. I was meaning to talk to him tomorrow anyway."

"Why were you going to talk to Larry?"

"I was wondering if he would do me a favor."

"What kind of a favor could my mechanic do for you?"

"DAD, I just want him to drill a hole for me, that's all. Just one innocent little hole."

"What do you need a hole drilled in. I might be able to do it."

"I would rather have someone who knows what he is doing if you don't mind dad. Remember how much it cost for that shelf you built for mum. The cost in material alone was twice what you would have paid in the store. Yes, I know it is a matter of pride for you, but I can't afford more than what I paid for what needs to be drilled."

"But I drill for a living."

"Teeth dad. If I wanted my tooth drilled I would gladly go to you. But for something outside the mouth, I will go to a person who had done it many times before."

The next morning Hermione walked the three blocks to Larry's shop and found him having a cuppa with his partner. He saw Hermione and called out, "Well, if it isn't my favorite girl in the whole wide world. Hermie, come here and give Uncle Larry a hug."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Larry. She hated when he called her Hermie. "Hello LARRY. I was hoping you could do me a favor?"

"Where's my hug first."

"Fine." and she walked into his outstretched arms.

When he broke his hold on her, he asked, "Now, what can I do for you Hermie."

"You can stop calling me Hermie for a start. It was cute when I was six. I'm not six anymore. Now, can you drill a hole about three centimeters deep into a wooden stick."

"Do you have the stick with you?" Hermione handed him the wand. "Where do you want this hole? What are you going to fill it with, and what are you going to use to keep it from spilling out?"

Hermione told him the truth because it was so funny he would think it was a joke.

She was right. Larry was laughing as he took the stick to the drill press he had set up in the shop. He drilled a hole in the wand and the handle for a piece of dowel to be inserted. He happened to have the right length for the dowel.

"Larry, how can I secure these together without using glue, nails or screws?"

"Whew, that is a serious question. Wow, let me see. If you could find a way to swell the wood while it was in the hole, that might work. It would also keep the tears from dripping out." He snickered.

Hermione just smiled and said, "Perfect. Thank you Larry, you have been a big help."

He was scratching his head as Hermione walked out. "You're welcome Hermie."

"Stop calling me Hermie!"

Hermione made it home and went right to her room. She got the tears and the hair from her school bag and placed them on the table until she was ready for them. First she had to treat the wood to keep it from absorbing the tears. She used aluminum foil to line the hole. She then placed the tears in the hole, then the hair. She then covered the end with her handle. The dowel was a very snug fit with the added thickness of the foil, but she got it to go in. Then she tested the wand to see if it would respond. Nothing happened. She went to her book and checked to see what she had missed. Hermione slapped herself in the head. She forgot the acceptance spell for the wand. While holding the wand, the maker has to cast a spell in order for the wand to accept magic. Once she said it, and then tested the wand, she was very pleased with the results. The wand worked perfectly. It turned out to be a beautiful piece of work, and she was quite proud of herself.

TP-}

Since returning to England, Tom was infuriated to find that his top followers were in Azkaban, and the rest had disappeared or died. His top financial backer, Lucius Malfoy, was dead and his wife and child disappeared. His money and holdings confiscated by the Ministry.

He still had money set aside, but it wasn't much. Not enough to start all over again. He would have to find a position where he could earn money and keep in touch with the magical world. His biggest obstacle was the body he was currently in. It was weak and pathetic. He did not pose a threat to even a child. He was cowardly and afraid of his own shadow. What was worse was Tom could not give a boost to his magic as he was too weak to help.

For weeks he searched for work, mostly with the magical world as that was his strength with his knowledge. But even that didn't help. He tried getting a position with Hogwarts, but all positions were filled. There were no openings in the Ministry. He was becoming frustrated and irritated. Finally during a visit to Diagon Alley he found a post with a shop in Knockturn alley. Borkin and Burkes where he worked as a youth just out of school. He couldn't use that as a job listing though. He got the job because of his knowledge of the Dark Arts.

He would use this job to earn money outside of the books. Blackmail was always a good way to make money. He would wait until the right person came along then he would set the trap.

It was going to be a long wait, as this shop was being watched by the Aurors, and all who frequented the shop knew of this. Tom did not.

TP-}

The school year passed and the start of the summer holidays had begun. With all the kids ready to head for different locations, they saw very little of each other. The Weasleys were going to Romania to visit Charlie. Luna and her dad were going to Albania in search for Crumplehorn Snorkacks. Neville and his parents were going to visit relatives in the states. That left Harry and Draco to find things to do for the summer.

It was a strange friendship that Harry and Draco shared. They were friends, but they had a competitive edge with each other. They always tried to outdo the other. It wasn't a bad thing though. It did keep them both at the peak of their alertness. Draco had learned from his cousin Sirius that nothing ended a boring day like a good prank.

Harry learned from his dad that you never trust your best friend. Draco wasn't his best friend, but he was his second best friend. Neville would always be first. Since Neville was gone, that made Draco his best friend. Harry was not without knowledge of several good pranks. He was waiting to use them once school started, but if Draco wanted a prank war, then so be it.

It never came to that as Draco visited Harry one weekend and asked if he wished to start his own group in school. He wanted to ask Fred and George as well. When Harry asked "What about Neville?"

Draco had considered it, but then asked Harry, "Do you really think his parents would approve of him joining a group who went around pulling pranks on other students?"

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. My mum would have a fit if she found out I was one of the members, but dad and Sirius would love for me to carry on their tradition."

"I didn't think so either about Neville, but you are right, we should ask. Now, what do you think we should call ourselves?"

"Not the Marauders, that's for sure. That would be like admitting who we were. Although, with our history, it would not be hard for the Professors to know who we were anyway. Especially Moony and Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape would guess right too. But they will not be too hard on us if we don't harm anyone. I think we need to sit and read a dictionary to find our name."

"I didn't think it would be so much like work. Why can't it be simple like the Jokesters?"

"We can't use the first thing that pops into our heads. Besides, Jokesters is so lame."

"I know, I was just using a for instance."

"How about the Buccaneers?"

"Not bad, but not right."

"Ya, I see what you mean. I guess I'll keep looking."

Draco was looking as well. They both figured it had to have a serious tone to it, like the Marauders. They brought up Renegades, Mayhem, and Misfits, but they all failed to send a shiver down their back.

Draco knew it was getting late, so he floo called him mum to ask if he could spend the weekend with Harry, and got her approval. That would give them time to find just the right name for their group.

It was one week after they left that the Weasleys had to return due to Ron's illness. Molly had tried everything she could think of that could be wrong with him, but all her attempts failed. He was taken directly to St. Mungo's intensive care unit. He was shivering like he was cold, but was sweating profusely. The same day that the Weasleys returned, so did the Longbottoms as Amy was in just as bad a shape as Ron. Once they learned that the two were both in bad shape, Alice and Molly knew what it was. They did not wish this to happen, but it was unavoidable. Ron and Amy shared a very deep bond, and could not stand to be apart for very long. They didn't need to touch, but they had to be near by each other. It was a bond that no one knew or ever heard of before. A Soul Bond meant that the two would have to be in contact with their partner until the bonding was complete. No other bond required the partner to be even near the other.

Albus had been asked to visit the two in the hospital and see if he knew what kind of a bond the two shared. When Albus arrived and heard the symptoms, he was shocked. He had heard of such a bond, but never witnessed one before. It was a bond formed by an oath that neither would leave the other ever. A promise of death must have been made by the two should that happen. He explained this to the mothers, and their friends. When asked what it all meant, he had to sit and think about it.

"I'm afraid that because of this bond, it means that either Ron will have to remain out of school until Amelia can attend. Or Amelia attends this coming school year with Ron. If that were to happen then Violet, Ginny and Luna would have to attend early as well. The Prophecy Lily received from Sibyl must be in play here. It may be telling us that it has to happen this way."

"But Amy isn't a part of the Prophecy. We already worked this out." Lily responded.

"Yes, but how could we, in all fairness, allow Amy to attend and not the other three."

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to keep Ronald out of school for a year?" Molly asked.

"Then it would be unfair to him Molly. He and Amy didn't know what they got themselves into when they made that pact. I truly believe that it was made for a purpose, and that is for Violet and the rest of the individuals to be in school early. Maybe we will find out who our fourth member is." As Albus said this, a thought came to his mind. Perhaps he does know who the fourth member is already. It was time for him to pay another visit to Miss Granger and see how her wand came out. If it is as good as he thinks, then he was sure he has found the Brilliance of the Prophecy. He would not tell anyone just yet, as he wanted to be sure.

The next morning, Albus made his way back to the Granger household and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he knocked again. Still no answer. He turned around to see if there was anyone watching him. He saw no one, but took no chances and set up wards around the entry and then apparated into the house. He did not wish to disturb anything so he he used a simple accio spell to see if the wand was in the house. It came flying down the staircase and into his hand. He examined it for Hermione's was sure that Hermione was the missing piece to the puzzle. Even more of a reason to have the other young ladies there at the start of the school year. They must meet and learn together and grow strong as a team.

He wondered where the family was but was not concerned about it. It was summer after all, and families do take holidays during this time. He sent the wand back to where it came from, left the house and canceled the wards he set up and departed.

It would be another two months before the start of school, and Albus thought what it would bring as the Ladies of the Light and their protectors would begin the school years learning their strength and making a new friend. Albus felt that with Fred and George already knowing Hermione, it would be easier for Violet, Ginny and Luna to get to know her.

He also had to worry about Ron and Amy. He felt that being there close to each other should keep them healthy. If it didn't, he was afraid he would have to set up quarters for the two separate from their housemates. He didn't like that thought what so ever. This new year looked to be a challenge for him and the Professors.


	11. Chapter 11

The Promise/The Prophecy Keeperoliver Chapter 11

A/N: Just to let those of you have been following this story, this is a continuation that brings the kids to school. They will find out who the fourth member is, and what the Prophecy means. I hope to keep everyone's interest. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

TP/TP:

When they were able to leave the hospital, Amy and Ron were taken home and plans had to be made where they could see each other three times a week. However, Violet, Ginny and Luna would see her first and get the straight story from Amy with out Ron's influence. They asked if she could stay with them to help her with her recovery. Not a single mother believed their tale, but they saw no harm with Amy being with her friends.

After dinner, The girls made their way to their room and closed the door in Harry's face. Harry laughed at their attempt at privacy. He knew four different ways to hear what they said, but it wasn't necessary for this talk as he already knew what it would be about. Poor Ron should be feeling his ears burning anytime soon.

Luna became the spokesperson for the group, "OK Amy. We want to know what happened between you and Ron to get you into this predicament. Not that we mind. After all, it will be getting us into school earlier. But we don't want to be making the same mistake with some other idiot."

"RON IS NOT AN IDIOT! Luna, Violet, Ginny, you must understand and believe that there really is something between Ron and I. We were sitting out back on the swing talking, when school came up in the conversation. I told Ron that if he met a girl while he was there, then he should forget about me and get to know her better. He told me that there was no other girl for him. He knew it from the start. I didn't understand this. I mean he was what, 19 months old. It didn't make any sense. I do know that I like Ron very much though. It has grown in strength over the years as he never has left my side. But on that swing, we said things that may have caused the situation we are in. He told me that there was no other girl for him and that he would die before leaving me. I told him that me leaving him would be the same and that I would rather die than do it. There was no flash of lights, or music coming from some unknown place, just a feeling in our hearts that told each of us that we meant what we said."

Ginny scratched her head. "You mean that's it? Those few words got you into all this trouble. Are you sure there was no one else around you. It does sound like something Black would do just to get a laugh. Or maybe Violet's dad. He can be pretty sneaky at times as well."

"No Ginny, we were all alone. No one was hiding in the bushes waiting for someone to spy on. Why are you all finding this so hard to believe?"

"How about you are ten years old and Ron is eleven. How about it's not natural? How about you will never know what living is all about? You will always be attached to Ron, and he to you." Violet finally had her say.

Amy fell back on the bed, "You make it sound like a prison sentence?"

Ginny ended the conversation with, "It may not be that bad except I live with Ron, and I can honestly say, GOOD LUCK! He is no prize by any means. He has no table manners. He can be very lazy. He has no ambition. He hates to read and write. He uses his fingers to add and subtract. You can forget division. He gets lost there. Same with multiplication. I do think he has 1X1 down though."

"OH come on Ginny, he is not that bad."

"Amy, he has holes in his socks for a reason. Mum patches them, and he undoes it so that he has access to them when he has to count over ten."

Violet and Luna were laughing at the way Ginny was talking about Ron, but Amy was livid. The others saw how angry she was getting and decided it was time to stop picking on Ron.

TP-}

For over a month, Tom had been watching for any of his followers. They would not know him in this body he was using. He planned to use this in order to blackmail the one he found. He felt they deserted him and deserved anything he dealt them. It had to be one that he knew for a fact was a part of what he would use as his persuasion for money. That narrowed the number of possibilities as he knew most of the inner circle were either dead or in Azkaban.

His wait finally paid off when an ex member of the Death Eaters entered the store. Mulciber was one of his Lieutenants. Not an inner circle man, but high up in his forces. He was also well endowed, financially. Not like LeStrange or Malfoy, but enough to get him back on his feet.

He watched as Mulciber approached him, acting like he was ready to serve him. Tom was lucky that Burke was off evaluating artifacts and would not return for several hours. He needed to be alone to set his plan into action. One thing he did not take into account was how desperate Mulciver could be, and how weak Quirrell could be.

"Good day sir, how may I help you?" Tom asked Mulciber.

"I'm looking for some Unicorn Blood for a potion."

"I'm sorry sir, but that is a banned substance. We do not carry it."

"Bullshite! Where is Bernie? He will tell me if he hasn't got any or not."

"He is not here Mr. Mulciber. However, if you leave him a down payment for what you seek, I will make sure he receives it."

"Are you insane? Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"Quite frankly, yes you do. You have to be to leave your master like you did. He will be back and looking for his followers. I don't look forward to seeing your name in the paper under obits."

"Mister, I don't like you and could care less about what you look forward to. If you say one more word about my personal life, it could be your last."

"You don't scare me. All I have to do is yell and we will have a room full of Aurors ready to haul you off. Now, about that down payment. What say you leave 1,000 galleons and I will let Mr. Burke know what you are looking for."

"What say you go ahead and scream your head off. I am sure they would like to hear how you run business here. It is such a reputable establishment. You can tell Burke he just lost a good customer because he has a fool for a servant."

Quirrell opened his mouth to shout for the Aurors, when Mulciber turned and fired a bone crusher curse that hit Quirrell in the chest. Every bone in his body had been broken. He was dead before he dropped to the floor and Tom was once again looking for someone to take over. He tried to enter Mulciber's mind, but was violently thrown out by a very strong will of the Death Eater.

Mulciber looked around to see if he was seen or if this pest was heard. No one was around, so he decided to leave before he was found around the body. He would be back later to find what he was looking for.

TP/TP-}

Harry and Draco met with Neville for their visit to Diagon Alley. They were to meet Violet, Luna, Ginny, Amy, and Ron at the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius and James would be there to escort them. They got permission from Mad Eye to get off for this excursion.

They were there for another reason as well. They were to look into the murder of Quirrinus Quirrell, a salesman for Borkin and Burkes. There were no witnesses to the murder and no suspects to work with. No one was seen entering the establishment ans Quirrell was working alone at the time. Of course, Knockturn Alley had it's shady history and things of this nature went all the time. Even if the killer was seen by someone, the chance of this person coming forward to identify the killer was practically zero.

Sirius and James were sitting down to a cuppa in the Tavern, talking about Ron and Amy's situation. Sirius could not understand why they were in a bond at such a young age. What reason could there be for two young people to commit to something as serious as this?

James tried to justify why it happened, "Pads, I think it was not intentional. It happened because they were going to be separated when Ron goes to school. Amy knew temptation was going to be a factor for Ron, and she wanted him to know she understood if he should find someone else. Ron refused to accept this telling her that he would never leave her for another. Somehow words were spoken that initiated the bond. I doubt that they really knew what they were saying. Just words to sooth each other turned into something that they are now committed to. We have all said things that we thought meaningless, yet it meant something to someone we care for. Like what Severus said to Lily in Fourth year. Or what I said to Lily in Seventh year. Or what you said to yourself when Marlena died. I have to tell you my friend, I am happy you made that promise. It not only made that Prophecy invalid, but we know have another Prophecy that is more promising for the future."

"Prongsie, there is no way I will let another friend die if can help it. Lily means as much to me as she does you. Well, maybe not as much, but the difference is minor. It is because of her I have a son. Harry is my son for all intents and purposes. Even more so than Draco, now that he is my legal responsibility. He is a Black in name and will be in my will, but Harry will be my main concern. And don't try to talk me out of it. You also better not tell anyone I said this, as I will deny it emphatically."

"I will never go against your wishes Pads, but I hope you have a change of heart, as Harry will be well taken care of should something happen to Lily and I. Violet will be well taken care of as well. Neither will be hurting, but I hope it doesn't happen for a long time. I am not ready to let them take on the responsibility of life without us."

"Well, I think it time for us to change the subject, as our first students are here for their trip. Harry, Draco and Neville just walked in."

"So, who do think committed the murder?"

"What murder?"

"The one we were talking about."

"I thought we were talking about Harry?"

James whispered, "I thought we were changing the subject dummy?"

"OH Yeah. I think it was someone trying to rob him. I just wonder why nothing was taken?"

"That is a good question. OH Hi Harry, Draco, Neville. Is it that time already?"

"That's why you're here isn't it dad? The rest should be here soon."

Before the Girls and Ron made it, Hermione and her parents walked through and went right to the wall for entry to the Alley. Harry watched as they walked through the room and wondered if she was a first year. Maybe they would meet in one of the shops and he could ask.

Draco saw Harry look to Hermione and caught his attention, "See something you like Harry? Better not let Ginny see you watching girls."

"What has Ginny have to do with anything? It's not like we have a thing for each other. Well, maybe I might like her just a little, Like you like Violet."

"Ya, but at least I admit I like Vi. You won't commit to liking Gin. Or Neville won't commit to liking Luna."

"Hey, how did I get involved in this conversation? And who says I won't commit to Luna?"

"Come on Nev, you go all wacky when you are around her. Like she turns your brain waves off or something."

"Well, she can be a little intimidating at times, but I don't go all weak when I am around her."

"Then you can prove it to us as she just walked in with Violet, Ginny, Amy and Ron. My she does look gorgeous today, don't you think Harry?"

"Simply captivating, as does Violet. You two both have to watch over them, as they will be turning heads in the Alley."

"Don't leave yourself out of this Harry. Ginny looks smashing in her new clothes. I wonder who she is trying to impress? Surely not you. You don't even know she exists." Draco joked.

Harry looked closely at Ginny and indeed noticed how good she looked. However, he would not make a comment on her appearance, as that would show he noticed. Besides, he was still thinking of the girl who walked through just a while back. There was something about her that had him thinking. Then he remembered what it was that caught his attention. She already had her wand. Yes, Ginny and Ron also had theirs, but he was going to try and talk Molly into letting him purchase new wands for the two. He had always been taught that the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around. Ginny and Ron were using wands that belonged to family members and were not chosen. He was afraid that the wands would fail them at a time when they would be needed most. 20 Galleons was not a bad investment when it could save their lives.

So, it was not that he thought it weird that this girl had a wand, it was the wand itself. It had a large crystal on the end of the handle that would cut her if it was ever broken. It did not seem like a safe item to be used for appearance. That was the only thing he could think of why it was in place.

Violet's group joined the rest at the table and took a seat. Molly didn't stay as she was to visit Arthur in the Ministry and he was taking her to lunch. Sirius and James already agreed to escort the kids for their shopping. After they all had something to drink, they left for the Alley and Gringotts to withdraw money for their purchase. Harry had already asked his dad for the money to purchase Ron and Ginny's wand and he readily agreed.

When they arrived to Gringotts, Sirius excused himself for a bit as they traveled down to the vaults to get their money. He was waiting for them when they got back up. He was wearing a huge grin which got the kids worried, and James wondering.

The next stop was to get fitted for their school clothes. Harry looked around for the girl he first saw, but she was not there. He waited as the girls were the first to get fitted. He went to the window to look outside, and saw the girl leave the book store and followed her mum and dad to the exit leaving the Alley. He thought she must have just come on this trip to finish off her shopping. She had very little she was carrying.

Draco snapped him out of his thoughts, "Still thinking of that girl are you. Forget about her. We will probably see her on the train, or at least at Hogwarts. Now come on and let's get fitted. Hey, look. There go Fred and George. Wait a minute, I thought they were not supposed to got to the Joke Shop."

Sirius and James heard that nad ran to the window. Sirius saw the twins stop and check out their purchase off to the side of the Alley. He could not stand the pressure and ran out the shop and went right to the twins. James watched as the three looked into the bag, and Sirius looking up with a huge grin on his face. He clapped the twins on the back and then made his way back to the shop.

James was about to ask when Sirius said, "Later."

Once the clothes were paid for, and other items purchased for school, the group made their way to Ollivander's for their wands. Ron and Ginny were going to wait outside, when James grabbed their hands and pulled them inside. After everyone got their wands, James pulled Ron and Ginny up to the counter and had them test the wands they were going to use. They both failed. Ollivander went to the back and came forward with several boxes and had them test them. After another ten minutes, Ron found one that was perfect for him. A Hawthorn wood with Dragon Heart string. Ginny was a little more difficult. Like Harry, the normal shelf stock would not do. Harry had to have an 11 ½ in. Holly with a Phoenix feather. Ginny's was even more difficult. It was a twelve in. Heather with a Unicorn horn shavings core. But woven around the handle was Elves hair. A very rare and usually expensive luxury. Instead of the normal 7 Galleons, hers was 15 Galleons. James paid for all the wands which Sirius objected to, but lost out on his objection. James had to find an excuse for buying the wands for Ron and Ginny, even though he felt it was necessary.

The excuse never had to be brought up though, as when they left the shop, Sirius and James saw an ex Death Eater leave Knockturn Alley making his way to the exit. They both called for him to halt, and protected the kids when the ex started casting spells in their direction. Harry and Ginny stood back up, and they both fired spells at the DE and were surprised when the two spells joined and connected with the DE, sending him against the wall to the side of the exit. He was glued to the wall uninjured but unable to move. His wand was in Ginny's hand. She didn't know how she got it and just stared at it when she realized she had it. Harry didn't know what the joining spells meant, but was glad that combined they did not hurt the DE.

Both Sirius and James were astounded by what the two accomplished, but they were also amazed about what Ron, Draco and Neville had done. They covered the girls by shielding them with their bodies. It was as if it was what expected of them. James was proud of the group with the way they all reacted. Sirius was taking over the Auror duties of the capture. He stood by until someone came and took control of the captured prisoner. Like James, he was proud of what Harry and Ginny had done. He also wondered what this substance was that held the guy to the wall. It looked like spider webbing, but was more like steel cable. He could not pull it from the wall, and it would not break. He asked Harry to end the spell, and Harry just ended it with a Finite Incantatum. Sirius scratched his head as he tried the same thing, but it didn't work.

Once the DE was taken away, James and Sirius took the kids home with Ginny and Ron being their first stop. It was the only way he felt protected when he told Molly about what happened. He knew she would try very hard to control herself with the kids present. At least he hoped she would.

When Molly saw the wands Ron and Ginny were carrying, she started in, "Who's wands are those Ron? Where are yours and Ginny's?"

Ron couldn't answer her. He didn't know what to say to ease her mind. So, Ginny answered for them. "Mum, Mr. Potter bought us these wands because of the wand lore. You know as well as everyone, that a wand chooses the wizard. When we arrived at Ollivander's, he had us test the wands with Mr. Ollivander. They failed the test badly, or we did. Which ever way it works, they did not work favorably. So, Mr. Potter bought us our wands. Now to be fair, he purchased the wands for all of us. I do have to tell you that..."

"It was my pleasure to buy them all their wands. If I hadn't bought them, then Sirius would have. Molly, would you take the chance that if Ron or Ginny needed their wands and they failed it would be your fault for not preparing them properly. That is what it would be like if you let them attend school with borrowed wands. You have to give them the chance to compete evenly with their fellow students."

"James, I know what you are saying, but we know exactly what we have to spend, and wands were not an item we could afford. We had to cut corners somewhere, it was there."

"NO MOLLY! A child's life is far more valuable than a book or a garment. The wand will protect them where the robes or the books may not. The book shows what they have to do. The wand allows them to do it. The wrong wand will not allow them to fully accomplish this. You and Arthur love your children, and would never wish them harm, but to give them wands that will not function right is doing just that. I know you meant right, but it was wrong. Never cut corners when it could mean a life. It was my pleasure to buy Ron and Ginny their wands. If it will make you feel better, then you may pay me back the fourteen Galleons when you have it to spare, but not until you can prove to me that you can spare it."

Molly was standing there in shock. No one had ever talked to her like that. She was use to be the one to threaten. However, what James said was true and she was ashamed to admit it. "Thank you James. Arthur and I will pay you back. It may be just a little here and there, if that is alright?"

"Molly, I don't really care if you never pay me back. If that is how you do it, then that will be fine. But they will keep the wands, and you can have these back." and James handed Molly the two wands she gave to Ron and Ginny.

Ginny thanked James and Sirius for taking her and Ron to the Alley. She also pulled the zipper shut on her mouth. James didn't if it was about the price or the incident but nodded his head in acceptance. Maybe it was meant to be both.

James and Sirius rounded up the kids and headed home. He knew that Arthur would come home and tell Molly about what happened in the Alley, and he did not wish to be there when he did.

TP/TP-}

The time between the trip to Diagon Alley and the trip to the train for the long ride to Hogwarts seemed to fly by for the kids. They tried to read the books they would be using for their classes, and did quite a job, but they didn't read them all. Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. James and Lily helped them with there understanding of the principles and concepts of each of the books they read. They also helped them with the problems they would face with the school itself. James and Sirius used the Map they created while they were in school, and gave it to Harry to use while at school. None of them knew of the twins having the second copy.

With all their gear placed in the Boot of the car they would be using to get to the train, they finally left. The excitement could be felt in the air, and in one case, the trepidation. Harry saw it in the face of Draco as they rode. "Draco, are you alright?"

"Ya Harry. But how would you feel if I didn't get in the same house you got into?"

"Are you expecting to go to another house?"

"Probably Slytherin. It's where mum and dad went. I don't want to go there though. Anywhere would be fine with me as long as it isn't there. Even Hufflepuff. But I would rather go to Gryffindor, where Sirius went."

James heard this and said, "Draco, if you tell the decision maker you wish to go to Gryffindor, it will listen to your wish and try to comply. Just don't demand it. Be humble and pleasant. You can accomplish much by being kind."

"I will Mr. Potter. I hope he listens well though. I don't think I can make it in Slytherin House. Not after listening to your and Sirius' tales while you were in school. It seems poor Slytherin didn't stand a chance against the Marauders."

"Not true Draco. Many were the times that we were pranked by Severus. Lily didn't know about his humorous side until he joined up with us. He has a wicked sense of humor, doesn't he Sirius?"

"If you say so Prongs. Personally I knew the pranks all along. I just didn't want to spoil his fun."

"Sure you did. Like the time he put a white strip down your hair, and you gave off a smell that only you couldn't detect. Everyone else avoided you like the plague."

"OK, so maybe I didn't always know we were being pranked. But I did on most of them."

"Right. OK kids we are here. Everybody out and grab something to take to the cart."

After the cart was loaded, they headed for the entry to Platform 9 ¾ . Once through the portal, they saw the sight of the Hogwarts Express setting out steam from it's stack, like a breathing dragon. This caused an excited feeling through the crowd, especially for the first years.

The boys took the cart to the train and loaded the trunks on the train for the girls in a compartment and found one for themselves. They then returned to James and Sirius to say goodbye. After they boarded, James and Sirius waved one last time, and then returned to work. The kids were alone at last.

Neville watched as more students made their way to the Platform and load their trunks. He saw the girl that Harry watched that day in the Inn and told Harry about it. "Harry, what do you find so interesting in that girl you saw in the Inn?"

"I don't know Nev. Not exactly anyway. Look at her wand. Do you see that large glass stone on her handle? What if it broke and cut her hand? Also, wouldn't it make the wand awkward, being so heavy back on the grip?"

Draco spoke up, "Maybe she prefers it that way. Maybe it gives her a better grip and control of her wand. Maybe she did it to gain attention. She sure got yours."

"Very funny Drake. You must be studying under Sirius. I wish I knew what it is about her that has me thinking. Wait, here comes the Weasleys, Look, Fred and George are looking at her as well. I'm not the only one that sees something different about her. She is getting on the train and hasn't seen the twins yet. The twins are moving faster to board the train. Look at Ginny laugh at them. Like she knew what was going on with them that is making them look like little kids."

Neville laughed, "Did you happen to notice that they are little kids Harry. I would not call thirteen mature. It is also something I may never call the twins,even when they are grown up."

They settled in and waited for the train to pull out and begin its journey, and the kids schooling. No one knew what they had to look forward to, but they did it with an eager heart and quite a bit of anticipation.


	12. Chapter 12

The Promise Part Two Keeperoliver Chapter 12

Fred and George hurried to the train with their Trunks and loaded them into a cabin then went in search of Hermione. They wanted to know if she could still tell them apart. It was a part of their mystique to go around fooling people about which one was which.

George found her first and waved to Fred. Then he entered the cabin and saw Hermione look up and smile. "Hello George. How are you? And where is Fred?"

"I'm Fred. George is walking this way now."

"Please George, don't try to pull that one on me. I know you are who I said you are. Why can't you and Fred believe me when I say I can tell you apart?"

"Because not even our mum can tell us apart, and we have been with her longer. Here's George coming now."

"You mean Fred don't you?"

"No I mean George. I am Fred, as I told you."

"If that is the way you want it, then take your brother and leave me to myself. I don't have the time to play your little games. You two definitely have an identity crisis. It has gotten so bad, you actually believe you are who you say you are."

George walked in and heard what Hermione just said, "So, you still think you can tell us apart Mione?"

"Excuse me, but my name is Hermione, and yes I can tell you apart. It is so easy, anyone could do it."

"We know you are a Her, Mione. I didn't think we had to announce it every time we said hi. However, if that is what you want. Now, could you please tell us why it so easy for you to tell us apart?"

Hermione didn't know if she wanted to scream or laugh her head off. She never thought of her name like George just explained it. She just let it go. "No, I think I will keep it to myself. It adds a sense of balance to the likes of you two. A person has to have the upper hand when dealing with someone who would pull a prank on you just because they could."

George looked to Fred and said, "That reminds me, we were supposed to meet Lee on the Platform. Now we will have to go look for him and let him know we are already on board. Or do you want me to go look for him while you try to get an answer out of our charming young extortionist."

"Yes, you go look for him George. I will try to plead our case. Mione, do you know what it will mean to George and I if it gets out there is a way to tell us apart. Our whole persona will be destroyed. We won't be the twins anymore. We will just be brothers, like Percy and Ron. You don't really wish to harm us like that do you?"

"No, I don't Fred. But until you treat me with respect and understanding, I will hold it over your head."

"I understand Mione. I promise that George and I will always treat you with respect. We will never try to embarrass you. Now, will you tell me how you know."

"NO!"

"Urghhhhh. You are so frustrating woman. You are worse than our mum. And don't you dare ever tell her the way to tell us apart. We will always be in trouble if you do. As long as she can't tell us apart, she can't punish us if just one of us is in trouble."

"And you have the nerve to tell me I'm a criminal. You are despicable Fred, and so is George."

About that time George walked in with their friend. George introduced him to Hermione, "Mione, this is Lee Jordan. Lee, This is Hermione Granger, but she likes to be called Mione for short."

Before Lee could say anything, Fred called out, "If you value your life Lee, you will forget what George just told you. Her name is Hermione and she does not like to be called Mione."

"George? You told me you were Fred. Why are you lying to me, your own friend?"

Nothing was said about it, and they all sat down to talk. They asked Hermione which house she preferred, and which one she wished to avoid. Hermione didn't wish to avoid any of them. She did however prefer Ravenclaw because of it being the house of the brilliant ones. She was rather vain about her own self awareness. She knew she was smart and didn't care who she let know.

Then Fred pulled out a box that they had wrapped and handed it to Lee. "Is this what I think it is?"

"We won't know until you open it Lee. Now, let's see what we have."

Lee ripped the wrap off the box and the minute it was exposed, Hermione screamed bloody murder, "Get that thing out of here!"

"What are you afraid of, girl? It's just a teeny, tiny, little, ole spider."

"That thing is a monster. Get it out of here now!"

"Fine, I'll see you guys later if you wish to stay here with the scared little girl."

"We'll catch up with you Later Lee. We still have things to discuss with Mione."

Lee left the three alone and the twins continued to try and find out how Hermione could tell them apart, to no avail.

TP-}

It was a crowded compartment that held two Potters, two Weasleys, two Longbottoms, one Black and one Lovegood. Three boys and one girl occupied each bench.

Neville, Draco, Luna and Harry sat on one, while Ginny, Violet, Amy and Ron occupied the other. Ron refused to sit anywhere else. It had to be at Amy's side.

They too were discussing houses. Harry tried to get across to Draco he didn't have to be in Slytherin if it was not what he wanted. If he couldn't get into Gryffindor, then there was always Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Draco didn't mind these too much, but he did prefer Gryffindor. It was where Sirius was housed. He had looked up to Sirius as his dad. He was there to tell him right from wrong. It was him that told him Blood Status were just words and meant nothing. Blood was blood and magic was magic. Who ever said that pure blood magic was more powerful than that of a muggle born was disillusioning them selves. It took that visit to the Potters to show him how true this was.

Before that, he wanted to believe as hid father did. That Pure Blood wizards should govern the world of magic. When he was told of Voldemorts ideals, and how he went about enforcing them, Draco had to hold back his thoughts. When he was told of Sirius' love and his child losing their lives to this idealism, it changed his entire thought on the matter. He would never hurt anyone let alone kill someone to enforce this on others.

Now he was of a mind that for a government to work, it needed it's strongest members to hold down the post. He was happy to hear that Mudd was defeated for the office of Minister by Alastor Moody. Moody was a tough old codger that took no bunk from anyone. He was strict but fair. He didn't interfere with the running of the other offices, if he thought they were being run correctly. However, he did make changes when he saw what a mess was being made in some. It was him that made Arthur Weasley Head of the Muggle Affairs office. It was him that placed Amelia Bones in charge of the MLE, (Head of the Law and the Judicial Departments).

Now that he was of a different mind set, he did not wish to have it changed by listening to the bunk coming from the Slytherin students. Maybe they all didn't think like this, but the majority of them did. Too many of them were spawn of Death Eaters.

He started to think like Harry asked him to. He began to tell himself that he belonged in any house beside Slytherin. He had to stay in that mind set until after he was placed in his House.

Then Harry asked him if he thought of any good name for their team when they got to school He thought that Mayhem sounded pretty good.

Draco thought on it a moment, "It sounds alright for now Harry. I think we should go for it, then if we find a better one, we could announce it in a special way."

"OOOOOH! I like the sound of that. The twins will have to be in on that. Sounds like a fire works type of announcement."

Draco laughed as he answered, "It does at that, doesn't it?"

Luna clapped her hands together, "Alright, we haven't even started school yet , and we are already planning a fireworks display. This is going to be a fun year."

Ginny took a deep breath and replied, "Luna, don't give them a round of applause, it goes to their heads."

"Aw. Come on Gin. We aren't that bad." Harry pleaded.

"Who was it that danced around after pulling a prank on Severus. That was a mean trick by the way." Ginny responded.

"What was mean about it? All we did was put some starch in his hair spray."

"You knew he always brushes his hair up before he sprays it. It would not lay down until he showered for an hour."

Draco laughed once more, "You have to admit, he did look funny for about five minutes. Even Lily laughed."

Ginny crossed her arms in front of her, showing she was getting upset. Violet and Amy moved away from her, before she exploded. Luckily it never got that far.

About 30 minutes later, the call for Hogsmeade station came to the group, and they prepared themselves for their first time in Hogwarts as students.

The boat ride was the first time for most of them for seeing Hogwarts for the first time. It would be a sight they would never forget. It's majestic presence stood out against the dark sky. The lights coming from the windows reflected off the water giving them all another show. The Giant Squid made his presence known, scaring the riders of the boat closest to him.

Once they landed, they were brought to a heavy metal door that opened as they approached, and were greeted by a Professor. Minerva McGonagall took them to a room where they were told to remain until she returned to get them. It was a few minutes later that she returned and led them to the aisle where there was a stool with a hat sitting on it. Minerva got the students settled and then the hat began to sing. It told of the four great houses founded by the names of each house. He told of unity that needed to be found between each house if they were to succeed in the future. Then it was quiet and Minerva began to call out names. Three were called before the name Draco Black was announced.

Draco took a deep breath and walked to the stool where he took the hat and placed it on his head and took a seat. All at once he heard a voice in his head, "Mr. Black, or should I say Mr. Malfoy, as this is who you were born as. How has this come about if I may ask?"

"I have not been a Malfoy for near nine years now sir. My father was taken from me as a young boy. I have been raised by my cousin who I call dad, with his permission. It is a name I accepted of my own choice. I am proud of it and would never do anything to tarnish the name."

"Do you intend to keep up the tradition of the Black name as carried by your cousin Sirius?"

"I do sir."

"Then may the gods save us. That tells me that you have courage. It also tells me you have pride, but there is something else. I feel you are fighting an inner feeling of contradiction. You wish very much to be like Sirius, but you once valued your father's beliefs. These you are trying very hard to be rid of. A commendable effort, and I hope it is not in vain. You would do very well in Slytherin, but you wish to avoid this house. You find it hard to make friends, but you do have a few. You are very smart and very brave. This tells me that Hufflepuff is not for you. That leaves Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Best be RAVENCLAW!"

"Thank you sir, for listening to my request, even if I didn't give you one." Draco heard laughter in his head and then, "I hope you found your crew. If you have then this will be a very entertaining seven years."

"Oh, it will be, I promise."

Draco left the stool and as he passed Harry, they shook hands and started to speak when Minerva got there attention, "If you two could hold off conversation until the sorting is finished, it would greatly speed things up. Mr. Black please take your seat with your housemates.

When Draco saw who he would have to sit next to, he took a seat at the end of the table. Cho Chang was the last person he wished to sit near. She was more bigoted then a Slytherin. Not only did she think she was the greatest gift given to the male population, she also thought that because of her money, she was above everyone else.

More names were called, then Hermione's name was called. She took the seat and almost passed out when it began to talk to her, "Miss Granger, Minerva has been talking to me about you, and I see she may have been a little off on her praise. You are far smarter than she said. I see that you made your own wand. No one your age has ever accomplished that without supervision. An excellent start to your education. I see that it is hard for you to make friends but not because that is the way you want it. Others feel threatened by your brilliant mind. A shame, as they would learn so much more just being near you. However you do feel superior to these same people who ridicule you. A very strong Slytherin trait. But you do not flaunt this superiority. You are also very brave to stand up to these who taunt you.

WHAT'S THIS, YOU CAN TELL THE TWINS APART. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

"Yes sir. If I tell you, will you be telling anyone else?"

"Miss Granger, the talks we have are between myself and the student, and is not used for conversation material. Unless you wish me to tell someone."

Hermione thought for a moment then said, "Professor McGonagall should know as she is their Head of House. If one were to look real close to the left ears of both twins, you would see Fred had been stung by a wasp or hornet when he was young and had an allergic reaction to it. It must have swelled to four times it's normal size. This caused a slight disfiguration to the lobe. It is slightly bigger than George's ear."

"You are a very alert young lady Miss Granger. No one else has ever taken the time to look that close. I will pass this on to Minerva as you suggested, as they have gotten away with too much because of their being so hard to discern any differences. Now, this tells me where you should be housed. Best be RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione left the stool to go to the Ravenclaw table, but stopped at the twins and thanked them for being her friend.

"Mione, do you think that because you are in a different house that we can't be friends? I don't think so. You can't be rid of us that easy."

Hermione smiled at them both and walked to he house table. She sat by Cho, and was soon up and going towards Draco. She was surprised when he spoke up, "I see you can't stand her either. Welcome to Ravenclaw by the way. My name is Draco."

"I'm Mione, I mean Hermione."

Draco laughed, "I saw you talking with the twins and now understand your confusion."

"You know Fred and George?"

"Good enough to be their partner in crime, as well as Harry and Neville. We are looking for a name to call ourselves. Right now it appears to be Mayhem."

"Why do you need a name?"

"To stand out, like our predecessors."

"And who would they be?"

"The Marauders."

"What were they noted for?"

"You're a muggle born aren't you Hermione?"

"Yes, but what has that got to do with it?"

"If you were pure blood or half blood you would know the Marauders as you would have been brought up with magic. The Marauders were the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts history. Even greater than the Pruitt twins."

"I should have known. What else could the twins be but the best at pulling pranks."

"Why thank you for the compliment Hermione. And we just met."

"It wasn't meant for a compliment, but being associated with the twins, you look for praise where ever you can find it."

Draco stopped talking when Amelia was called to the stool. Hermione saw this and knew that Draco wanted to see where she was placed. Draco looked disappointed when she was placed in Hufflepuff. Her and Ron may become sick because of this.

"Is something wrong Draco? You look like you feel sorry about something."

"I do have cause worry about two close friends Hermione. They may become very sick."

"Why?"

"Could we please talk about it later. There are some friends coming up and I wish to hear where they are placed."

"Of course."

Neville was placed in Gryffindor. Luna joined him and Hermione in Ravenclaw. Violet went to Gryffindor as did Harry. Ginny also went to Gryffindor. However the big surprise was when Ron was housed in Hufflepuff. This put Draco in a much better mood, which Hermione saw this as well.

With all the students now sorted, it was time to eat and get ready for their first day of their school years.

TP-}

It too Tom far too long to find his Familiar, and when he did, he found she was carrying eggs. After talking with Nagila, she allowed him to join with her egg and grow with the embryo. Tom was also sad to hear that after laying the egg, Nagila would leave them to die. It was the way of her kind. Once a female delivers her heir, she had to die. They have one delivery in a lifetime. She had to leave her egg with a chicken to hatch. Once it hatched, her spawn would then kill and eat the chicken.

It was Nagila's intention to stay with her spawn and Tom so that they would survive. The young one would not last too long if there was no one there to teach it to hunt and kill for itself and Tom. The egg usually hatched two weeks out of her pocket. The egg should be lain soon.

However things never work out as planned. She felt pain in her insides and great discomfort. She didn't know what was happening. Then she felt a flushing feeling and what she thought would be the egg turned out to be a live spawn and a tiny creature that she did not know what it was. She assumed it was Tom, but in no way did it resemble him. He looked human, but his face was snake like, and he was smaller than any human child she ever saw. It also didn't move like a human. It moved like a snake as described by Tom. It crawled on the ground, fighting to get around. It was completely helpless.

Nagila stayed with the two for two weeks which was as long as she intended for a normal hatch. Her spawn had grown to about one meter in length. Tom on the other hand did not grow at all. It was still helpless. He needed help from the humans and she could do nothing for him, not even find help for him. It was time for Nagila to pass on, as she felt she was very close to the end. Nagini, her spawn would have to look after Tom for her. Nagini would look after Tom as did her provider. She would find some way to get him help.

Nagila left the two and found a rock pile that had a separation big enough for her to get through and provide a den for her final resting place. By morning Nagila was no longer with us.

Nagini began her search for the help that Tom would need. It would take her far from where she was hatched. She carried Tom in her mouth, cradled in her tongue. He fed off her digested food she regurgitated for him. This was how they lived for a very long time.

TP-}

Draco and Hermione became friends right from the start, even though she did not like the fact he was part of a group that had Fred and George as partners. She had yet to meet this Harry and Neville, and did not look forward to it.

The following morning, Draco and Hermione made their way to breakfast, and sat with Luna. Hermione found Luna to be a strange yet pleasant girl. She had a very vivid imagination, with the creatures she made up. However, she was a very smart person, and a very loyal friend of this Harry and Neville, as well as their sisters. She was looking forward to meeting them.

The meeting happened sooner than she thought as they entered as a group and came and sat with Draco and Luna. Fred and George was with them. The red headed girl was the first to speak. "Luna, how was your first night alone?"

"I slept reasonably well thank you Ginny. Oh, Ginny, I would like you to meet Hermione Granger, Hermione, this is Ginny Weasley, Violet Potter, Amy Longbottom, her real name is Amelia. Ginny's real name is..."

"Virginia. Yes I know."

"No, it isn't Hermione. Her real name is Ginevra. With her are Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley. I don't know which one is which, so I will leave it at that."

"That one is Fred, and the other is George. We have had that conversation before, haven't we Fred?"

"I will find out how you can tell us apart Mione." George sputtered. Fred just nodded in agreement, but never took his eyes off Hermione. This began to make her nervous, so she turned and faced Draco.

"Where is Ron, Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Couldn't get him out of bed. He'll get up when he gets hungry. He better hope that Breakfast isn't over, or he will die until lunch. Oh, look. He is finally dragging him self to the table. I'm glad we are over here to avoid the mess."

Amy began to get mad once more. "Ginny Weasley, if you do not leave your brother alone, I will never talk to you again."

"Aw come on Amy. He's my brother. Who can I pick on if it's not Ron?"

"Fred or George would work."

"Hey, what did we do?"

Amy continued with her picking, "Probably nothing yet, but soon."

Ginny got back into the conversation, "I tried picking on the twin idiots, but they fight back. Not that I can't handle them mind you, but it makes it tougher."

Hermione felt another pair of eyes on her and looked around to see the boy named Harry was watching her. Now she had both Fred and Harry to worry about, but she did not understand Harry's interest.

Hermione began to feel this whole Hogwarts thing may not be what she really wanted. She would have to think about using Aristotle to send a letter to her mum and dad. She would give it a couple of weeks to see how things progressed.


	13. Chapter 13

The Promise Part Two Keeperoliver Chapter 13

Hermione, Luna and Draco left for their fist class after the group broke up. She turned to the other two and asked, "Could either of you tell me why your friend Harry was staring at me?"

Draco being Harry's friend said, "Perhaps he thinks you are good looking."

Luna, who was also Harry's friend said, "That could be, but I think it is something else. Remember what Aunt Lily said Draco. Be sure to look for the missing part."

Draco knew what Luna was talking about and agreed to her thinking. Harry has always looked out for his sister and would do what ever he could to see that what ever she needed would be there for her. Perhaps Hermione is the missing piece of the Prophecy, but it was too early to assume any such thing.

Draco took them along the short cut that the twins told him about that lead them down the first floor when they saw a Hufflepuff girl being harassed by three Slytherin boys. Draco took Hermione with him, while Luna went the other way, to have the Slytherins between them. Draco put Hermione behind him and approached the four. "Miss Perks, I'm sorry we are late. I hope you didn't get lost. We were distracted, causing us to be late."

Theodore Nott turned to Draco and stood between Draco and the girl. "Why were you supposed to meet her, Malfoy?"

"Not that is any of your business, but we were going to have her join us for our first class since Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were in it together. Like I said, we were detained."

"It seems to me that you should be more punctual when promising to be someplace at a certain time. We found her lost and we were going to help her."

"Aren't you going the wrong way if Potions is supposed to be your first class?"

"The same could be said for you, if Charms is your first class."

"We were looking for Miss Perks, and then were going to take a short cut to get to class. Now, if you don't mind, we will take Miss Perks and head for class."

"I think we will be taking her to class since you are too busy to be bothered. Now leave here and get to class." Nott threatened. He took a step forward with his wand drawn. He didn't get far, when his pants fell to the ground. Crabbe and Goyle were with him, and when Notts pants fell, so did theirs.

All three bent over to pull them up, when Draco drew his wand and muttered a spell unfamiliar to Hermione. "Litnus Calligraphy!"

Even after their pants were pulled up, the words could be seen written across their butts. Nott had the word Moe written. Crabbe had Larry and Goyle had the word Curly. Hermione knew the meaning and tried very hard not to laugh. She could not hold it back any longer and let it out. Luna and Sally didn't know what was so funny. Draco just took their hands and Luna grabbed Sally and they headed for class. When they were far enough away from the Slytherins, Sally pulled up. "How did you know my name, and who are you? All of you."

Luna stepped forward and began, "We knew you from the sorting Sally. My name is Luna Lovegood, This is Hermione Granger, and Draco Black. I'm afraid that the three that had you cornered were not the best students to be with. I don't know what they had planned for you, but it could not have been good."

Then Draco cut in, "What were you doing down there by the way?"

Sally blushed and turned head down. She whispered something that no one heard.

"Could you repeat that please, I didn't catch it." Luna smiled to make it easier for her to speak.

"I said I was lost. I took a wrong turn somewhere and didn't know where I was. I stopped the three and they pinned me against the wall, when you showed up."

Draco laughed, "So we were heroes after all. Wait until the twins hear about this."

Luna slapped him on the back. "You will do no such thing. Sally is embarrassed enough without you telling the the whole school what happened. And telling the twins is just like telling the whole school."

Hermione added her own comments, "Luna is right. However, we have to tell a Professor about what happened. This should not be allowed in school."

Sally shook her head no. "Please let it go. Nothing happened, and I don't want to look like a weak person that runs to the Professors every time something happens."

Before anything further could be said, they reached the Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick was just about ready to close the door when they walked up. "Why are you three late. Mr. Black, Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger and Miss Perks, you will see me this evening for a one hour detention. Now go take a seat."

Hermione was about ready to burst into tears as she had never been in trouble with a Professor before. Luna saw this and cheered her up. "Hermione, we are not in trouble. Professor Flitwick just wants to know what happened. He is a very fair person. Don't worry yourself sick."

It did help, and her first class began with the class asked to read the first chapter in the book which showed them what it took to control the spells they would be taught. Wand movement and correct pronunciation. These were the key to controlling ones magic.

While the class read, Professor Flitwick walked around watching them to make sure they were all on the same page. As he passed Hermione's desk, he saw her wand. He asked her if he could look it it more closely. Without looking up from her book, she handed the Professor her wand. Once it was in his hand, he felt there was something about this wand. It looked clumsy when he first saw it, but after holding it, he was amazed at how well balanced it was. He also saw where it was free of the trace that was supposed to be on all students wands. How did Ollivander sell one without putting a trace on it.

When he asked Hermione about this, she answered, "How could he put a trace on something he did not make? I made this wand myself. What is the meaning of this trace anyway?"

"It is a way for the ministry to follow underage witches and wizards who use magic in unauthorized places. It is used to protect them and non magical people. If it were known by muggles that there is magic living among them, it would mean a war between us all. That is what we use a trace for."

"That makes no sense. What if an underage wizard or witch were to use a wand of an adult?"

"I am not saying it is foolproof Miss Granger, but there must be some sort of control over the use. Do you think you have the solution to our problem?"

"No, I don't. Not yet. But given time I think I could come up with a better idea then using a trace on underage magic's wands. There are too many ways to make this a useless and even unlawful attempt. What would prevent another student from stealing another wizard or witch's wand and using it against someone. Now do you think that is a fair solution to your problem Professor?"

"Miss Granger, since you will be visiting me tonight, I think we will continue this discussion then. For now, please finish the assignment I have given you."

"It is complete, sir. I was reading beyond what you asked us to."

Filius was sweating from the confrontation he just had. Never had a student presented such a staunch case for the trace on a wand. He had this talk with others, but he always prevailed. Not this time though. Everything she said was true, and he knew this before she even brought it up. He fought the trace when he first learned that is was going to be used.

This next conversation he hoped would be more productive.

TP-}

When Draco was doing his magic over Nott, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Violet were stopped by Professor Snape before they got too far. "Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you please?"

"Of course Professor. Here or in private?"

"Here is fine. I just want you to send letter to your mum and dad for me. I would do it my self, but some of the school owls are carrying a trace on them. I don't want to alert the wrong people of our connection."

"I understand Professor. I will go right to the owlry and use Hedwig to send your letter as well as Violet's and mine. I was going to do it at lunch, but now will be alright, if you will allow us to be just a touch late."

"Just don't push it too far Mr. Potter. Your mum would not like for you to get your sister and Miss Weasley in trouble on your first day."

"I will try to be n time sir. Come girls and don't delay. We don't want to get me in trouble for getting you two in trouble."

Once they were out of sight of everyone, Violet turned to Harry, "Harry, why were you staring at Draco's housemate?"

"What do you mean Vi? I wasn't staring at anyone."

"Come on Harry, you were to. The poor girl knew you were staring at her, as well as Fred. It was like she was under suspicion for something."

"You're right Vi, I was staring. There is something about her that I need to find out what it is. Don't ask me why, but I think she may be the missing part of the Prophecy. I don't know if that is what Fred is feeling, but I do. Did you see the wand she uses. It is like none I have ever seen before. It looks awkward, yet very powerful at the same time. I wonder where she got it from?"

"That is none of our business Harry. She hasn't done anything to us. She doesn't even know us. If your feeling is correct, and she is the missing piece, then she will have to come around on her own. We cannot try to force her to our side."

"I know sis. It is just this whole Prophecy thing is hard to figure out, almost like trying to figure out what Ron is up to when I play him in chess. He uses his Paladins like they were his most precious pieces. Like they were...his own personal army. That's it, I know what we will call ourselves. Sis you're brilliant."

"Well, I already knew that, but thanks for acknowledging it. Now, what did I do?"

"You'll find out at lunch. Ginny can you get a hold of Fred and George with family gift?"

"OK, how did you know about that Harry? And they have been listening to our whole conversation. Well yours and Vi's, as I didn't say a word. They will be there, and they like the name as well. They say it is manly and heroic. Now, what was it is you are going to call yourselves. Oh yeah, the Paladins. Say, that is a catchy name. Like the knights to fight boredom."

"Ginny, you're just as brilliant. Of course we will use that as our motto. The Paladins, Knights to fight off Boredom. Oh and the reason I know is because it was the only reasonable answer. I don't think you all share with this link though."

Ginny smiled, "The twins like it as well. They said that I am a chip off the old block. They must be talking about mum or dad. But thank you as well Harry. I think that is the nicest thing you ever said to me. You're right about the link and no we all don't share it. Just the twins and me. I think it is because of their closeness and my being the only girl. It is the only way I can explain it."

"Well, you keep coming up with ideas like that, then you can expect more."

Harry tied the letters to Hedwig's leg and wished her a good trip, and watched as she flew out of sight.

Using the shortcut Harry knew of from the map, they made it back to class just in time and were not in trouble.

Lunch was going to be one for the books, with everything that had to be passed on to the twins. Both Harry and Draco had things to talk to them about, and it was all good. Even the punishment him, Hermione and Luna had to serve that evening. It had to be a record. Before school even started.

Hermione was not in the same state of mind though. She could not believe she was in trouble and she did not like the feeling. It was like she had just lost a Professor's confidence. Then her arguing with him did not help the matter. But she would take her punishment. She did not blame anyone for it. She knew they saved Sally from something that could have hurt her. They made friends with her. And Hermione knew that Draco was a good person and that Luna was a lovely person. The punishment would not be bad since she would be there with her three friends. The discussion was another thing altogether. She didn't know what to expect because of her behavior. But she felt that what she said was correct. The trace sounded like a silly idea that could get an innocent in very much trouble.

Draco and Harry met at the entrance to the Great Hall, and talked while they waited for the twins. Harry told Draco about the name hae thought of for the group, and Draco liked it. Draco told him of the meeting between him and the Slytherins and what he did to them. Harry liked the beginning of school and the first prank pulled by the Paladins. They had to find some way to announce it to the school. That was where the twins would come in handy, what with their talent for announcements.

When the twins finally showed up, the news that Draco passed on brought fake tears to their eyes, "Dear brother, Draco is a man after our own heart."

"That he is dear brother, and we will have to reward him somehow. Not to be undone though, Harry has come up with a brilliant name for our group. The Paladins will rule this school."

"That we will George. Now, how do you think we should announce ourselves? By Banner or by Fireworks?"

Harry stepped in here, "Why not both Fred. When the fireworks go off, have a banner dropped down over the three Slytherins announcing our presence and what was done to the three Stooges. Put a name over each of them corresponding with the name that Draco gave them. Nott is Moe, Crabbe is Larry, and Goyle is Curly."

"Harry, you just may become a Paladin yet. I think that sounds like a smashing idea. It is also something that we can do. We may need a little help with it though, to keep us out of trouble, and I know just the person to ask to help us."

When the meal was started, Draco, Luna and Hermione sat with their back to the Gryffindor table so that they could get a good view of the Slytherin table when the show started. It did not take long.

It started with a bang behind the Slytherin table. A smoke screen arose from the noise, and then fireworks began to go off. When a particularly large one went off, a banner descended over the three Slytherins in question. It read: {It is with pride that we announce to the students of Hogwarts the coming of The Paladins; The Knights that will save you all from boredom. Our first feat sits below this banner and the names of the victims also have these names written on their bottoms. Please examine carefully the attention to detail of the artist. Have a good day.}

Not knowing what was going on over their heads, the three joined the students in their laughter. If they knew they were the brunt of the laughing, they may not be as happy. When they stood up to leave for their next class, the laughter got even louder as the names were displayed like the banner said. The writing was a unique style and done in good taste.

The Paladins were off to a very good start. However, when Fred and George were approached by Professor Snape, every one thought they were in trouble. Such was not the case though, as Professor Snape cast a Priori Incantatum on their wands, and found nothing to associate them with the prank pulled on Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. Although he could not show it, Severus was pleased that the twins pulled it off without getting into trouble. He knew someone else helped them with the stunt, but could not check everyone's wand. He also liked the name they gave themselves, and the motto that went with it. It seems that boredom was not going to be a common occurance in Hogwarts. Not if the twins had any say in the matter. They met up with Lee on the way out, patting him on his back for his excellent wand work.

TP-}

After dinner that evening, the group got together and talked about the days events. Draco had done well in his first venture with the Paladins and Harry's name was well accepted. However, the twins knew they could do better with their pranks. What Draco had done was on the spur of the moment, but if he waited and came to the twins with the problem, they would have done a much better and funnier job. This was greeted by the rest and they all agreed that it should be done this way. What was good about this was the fact that Draco did not feel he was insulted by the idea what so ever. In fact he felt good about the fact that the twins liked what he did protecting this girl from the Slytherins and putting them in their place. He also felt that if he thought about it further, he could have done a better job with the prank.

The twins also felt that though it was done, it should not be over with. Nott, Crabbe and Goyle should be further punished for the attempt on a young girl who asked for help and could have been hurt if it went any further. However it was also agreed upon that before they did go further, the group would approach the two residing Marauders before they tried anything. It was up to Harry to get in touch with the two Professors and set up a meeting. Another thing that was touched upon was the help that Draco got from Luna. Though she was not an official member of the group, she helped Draco with the three Slytherins. When they praised her for her work, she went right for the offensive and asked why Females were not in on the team. "Well, I thank you for the kind words, but why is it you don't have any females on the Paladins. Through Harry's own admission, it was Ginny that gave him the idea for the name of your group. If it wasn't for my help, Draco could not have done what he did. If it wasn't for Hermione, we would not have even been their to help Sally. Now, I'm not saying that is a plus for us females, but Hermione is a brilliant person and we could use her in our work. Ginny even scares the twins with her magic. Violet is also a Potter and knows as much as Harry about the Marauder ways. I think I proved that I can be as sneaky as Draco in the prank department. So, what do you say, are we girls in or not?"

Fred and George looked at each other, and then the other male members in the group. No one said anything. Fred took it upon himself to answer Luna. "No one ever said you ladies were not in the group. The fact that Draco asked for your help should have told you something about how we felt. Just because we never officially asked you did not mean that you were not members. Luna, all of you girls have been around us when we talked about the group and we have always listened to your input when you had something to say. Ginny does scare George and I, like you said. Probably even more than you can imagine. Violet is a Potter, and if she wants on the team, no one is going to deny her entry. The same goes for Amy and You. Hermione on the other hand may not like the idea of pulling pranks on the other students. She is well disciplined person that believes in authority."

Luna added her thoughts on this, "She also does not like to see them threatened or bullied. She believes it is the right of a person to travel safely any where they wish to go. She was not against the prank Draco and I pulled on the three stooges. In fact she rather enjoyed it, I think. It would not hurt to ask her what she thinks on the matter. She may surprise you with her answer. But even if she does not accept the request, she will feel good that you even asked her. From what Draco and I heard from her, she was never asked to join in with any students from her old school. That was one of the reasons why she accepted Hogwarts as her school of choice. There were more that she asked Draco and I not to repeat. She also would not tell us how she could tell you and George apart. I even got to counting your freckles, but there were too many to bother with. So, that should tell you that she can be trusted with secrets."

"Alright then Luna, since you are in her house, as well as Draco, then it is up to you two to ask her if she wishes to join our group. Do not pressure her or promise her something that we can not accomplish or get. Now, I think you better be off and go to Professor Flitwicks for your punishment. Say hello to him for us if you would. We always liked the little guy."

Draco and Luna left and went looking for Sally and Hermione. They found Hermione waiting for them in the lounge of their dorm. They left and while they walked, Luna asked her, "Hermione, how would you like to join our team. Yes, I am a member and the twins asked me to ask you to join. Ginny, Violet and Neville are also members. Amy will be asked, but I doubt if she will accept, even though the twins think she will. They probably will not ask Ron as his mind is elsewhere. Amy is the only thing on his mind other than school. He wants to keep up his grades so that he will advance as Amy does."

"Why would Fred and George want me on their team? They know I don't agree with most of what they do."

Draco stepped in at this point, "Hermione, Fred thinks you are a brilliant person that would have a positive affect on the team. You would let them know when they are over doing or stepping out of bounds on a prank. You also seem to keep Fred and George on their toes wondering when you are going to do something that will ruin them. In other words Hermione, you scare them more than their mother does. With you on the team, it will make sure they stay as normal as the twins can be. Besides, Luna and I would like to see you with us as we are beginning to like having you with us."

Hermione wasn't able to give a return comment as they arrived at the Charms classroom where Sally was waiting for them. They walked in together and took a seat waiting for Professor Flitwick to acknowledge them. He was at his desk doing some paperwork. Once finished he looked up and began, "I asked you all here to ask one question. Are you all a member of this group that calls themselves The Paladins?"

"Of course not sir. Why would you even think that? Is there something we said that brought you to this conclusion?" Hermione sounded indignant, like she was insulted.

"No, it is not what you said Miss Granger. It is your admitting to being in a disagreement with the three Slytherins before class, and what transpired during lunch that caused me to think you may have ties with this group. Now, just to let you know, I am not here to punish you for this. It is that three of you are in my house, and I like to know if I will be seeing more of this in the future. If it is used as it was used in this instance, then I don't mind. But if it is used to hurt someone that has done nothing then I will put a stop to it immediately, and the person found doing it will be punished."

Luna stood up and addressed the Charms Professor, "Sir, I have never harmed anyone in my life, and do not intend to begin now. If I were a member of this team, and I am not admitting that I am, Then you can be assured that no harm will come to anyone. There was no harm done today was there?"

"No, Miss Lovegood. That is why there will be no punishment. As a matter of fact, how it was handled was quite mild, if I do say so. Now that does mean I condone what was done, but if I had been involved with something like this when I was your age, I may have been a bit more aggressive. Just a bit mind you, with no harm done. Be that as it may, That is all I have to say on the matter. However, Miss Granger, if you don't mind staying just a bit longer, I would like to continue our talk from class?"

Draco did not like this at all, "Sir, I will not let Hermione walk these halls alone. Luna and I will wait with her, and If Sally wishes us to escort her to her dorm, then she will stay as well."

Before Filius could say anything, Hermione said, "Sir, I don't think there is anything we could say that could not be heard by my friends."

"No, I suppose there will not be anything said. I just didn't want them all to get bored. You and I will be the only ones talking. So, if you don't mind, first off, I would like to say that you are the only student who ever stood up to me on the matter of the trace being used on wands for underage magic users. I have been challenged before, but they soon backed down. You seem to know quite a bit about Wand Lore. How is this?"

"By reading, referencing and reading some more. Professor McGonagall was the one to get me started on it. She allowed me to use her wand to test my magic, and it got me to thinking of how it could possibly work. I bought a book on Wand Lore, and Wand construction. Yes, I knew of the trace before coming to school and though of it as silly. I told you of my feelings of this attempt to control magic. I feel the only person who should control magic is the user. Right or wrong, good or bad, it is the person doing it who should take responsibilities for said use. In the world you know as the Muggle worlds, there are weapons that are used by the people. These weapons are controlled by registering them to a local constabulary. Those that use unregistered weapons and are caught, have to pay for their possession of it. If wands were somehow registered, perhaps this could work as well. Professor Snape showed how a spell could be checked for use on a wand. This might be the start of control as well. But a trace is just something could get someone in trouble even if he wasn't in possession of it when the spell was used."

"But the methods you used as examples are just as silly as the one in place Miss Granger, for the same reasons. I agree that a different method does need to be addressed, but for now, this is what we have to work with. If Professor Snape had checked you wand, would he have found the spell that was cast to project that banner?"

"No sir, he would not. I did not cast that spell, and I don't know who did. I do see your point that something need to be in place to control the use if it was used to hurt a person or destroy public or private property. Is there a way to see who used the wand in question or is it just the spell that was used by the wand?"

"It is just used to see what the last spell was cast, not the user of the wand. If you could use your books and your brilliant mind to come up with a way to see who used it last, it would simplify matters a great deal. Now I think you should all be going before you miss curfew. Miss Granger, thank you for such a wonderful debate. I see where your being here is going to be a very stimulating experience for the entire school. I look forward to future conversations with you."

"As do I, Professor. Thank you for being a concerned instructor."

With that, the four students made their way back to the Hufflepuff Dorm to let Sally return to her housemates. "I want to thank you all for being there for me this morning. Amy and Ron told me what could have happened if they got their way."

"You're welcome Sally. We are just glad that Draco knew of a shortcut that took us past where you were found. Hermione and I are glad we there to help Draco out. If we could be of any further assistance, let us know."

"Would you allow me to be your running mate for now. I like the fact that I was the focal point for most of the school today. I have to tell you that my life has been very boring until today. I liked the excitement."

"It is not always going to be like this Sally. At least I hope not. Draco, you better make sure it isn't like this every day." Hermione was pointing at Draco as she said this.

"You never can tell Hermione. Tomorrow we may even meet up with a troll."


	14. Chapter 14

The Prophecy Part 2 Keeperoliver Chapter14

Henry Mulciber was a cautious man that took as few chances as he could. He could not afford failure for what he was planning on doing.

Since Lord Voldemort died, all of his followers disappeared from view and have not shown up. With the death of Malfoy, his cash flow was at an all time low. Malfoy's riches were open to the death eaters on a personal account. When the Ministry took control of Malfoy's finances it left him without a source of income. He thought that some might have been left to Narcissa, but that was not the case. She had to seek refuge from her cousin Black, the blood traitor.

It was the LeStrange and Malfoy fortunes that financed Lord Voldemort. He tried to bring in Greengrass, but he chose to remain neutral. He did get Parkinson, but he was not as rich as he made himself out to be. He had made some bad choices in investing and when they turned sour, he was left with very little. Parkinson tried to set up an arranged marriage with Malfoy's son and his daughter, but Lucius was not about to turn his only son over to the clutches of this money hungry leech. Henry recalled the exact words Lucius used, "It will be a cold day in hell before I turn over my fortune to the likes of you Parkinson. My son will have his money and will be able to use it as he sees fit, not the way you see it, or your daughter, who will be brainwashed by you."

Mulciber had mixed emotions about Malfoy until that day. He had always been so effeminate. That day he showed he was a man and when Lord Voldemort found out about the exchange, he also praised Malfoy for his sound judgement. The Dark Lord seldom gave out praise, so it was a big moment in the Malfoy household. It did not last long, but it was good while it did last. No one stayed on Lord Voldemort's good side for long, except for Bellatrix. What it was she did to stay on his good side, no one knew. It was not sex, as the Dark Lord would never be alone with a woman. But Bella was his favorite Death Eater just the same.

But back to his current problem, He found out that the oaf Hagrid had taken a package out of a vault in Gringott's and from his contact in the Ministry, it was supposed to be the Philosopher's Stone. It was able to change base metals into gold. If he had that then his plans to bring back the Death Eaters would become a reality.

He knew that Crabbe and Goyle's sons were now at school and he could use them to locate the stone. He hoped they were not as dumb as their dads. He hoped for too much. They were even dumber. But he would find out soon just how dumb they were. He did not know that Nott did all the thinking for the two, and it would be Nott that helped him in his search.

He wrote a letter and addressed it to Vincent Crabbe. It was too bad that he used big words in the letter. He would have to get Nott to translate it for him. This was how Nott became involved.

Henry thanked however was watching over him for this Nott kid being able to help Crabbe and Goyle out. If he had to rely on them to help him, he might get killed or captured. He said he would ask around to find out if it was known if the stone was being kept at Hogwarts. For some reason if it was supposed to be a secret in Hogwarts, then it would be known to some student. How this was, no one knew, but it happens. Somehow, there was a leak in the school and it had to be a member of the staff who leaked out the information. It may be money that caused the leak or it may just be loose lips that did it, but however it was done he was grateful. Now if only this was one of those leaks that slipped out.

Mulciber received a letter the very next day from Nott stating that for some reason the the third floor of the east wing was restricted to all students who did not wish to die a horrible death. It could be the thing he was looking for. It would be reasonable to assume that it was protected from unwanted prying eyes. Now all Mulciber had to do was find a way to get into the school and look for the hiding place of the Stone. He knew it would have safeguards keeping it safe, so he had to discover what they were and how to get around them.

A difficult task, but at least it was something to go on. Before this he had nothing and no hope of finding anything. It was going to take a lot of planning and he was going to need help. The boys were a good source of information, but would be of no help in trying to get to that Stone. The obstacles ahead would be beyond their knowledge and experience. Probably more than most wizards for that matter. He would have to find someone good at curse and protection breaking and strong enough to defeat any live protection in place. Another thing he needs to find out is how long the Stone will be under Hogwarts protection. He would hate to have done all this work to find out the Stone is no longer there.

TP-}

As expected, Hermione refused to become a member of the Paladins. She did not like the idea of pranks and going against the rules of the school. However, she would lend a hand when they were going to help a fellow student that needed it. She saw what happened to Sally and did not like what could have happened to her if Draco and Luna had not helped her. The fact that Draco said that she had helped out eased her mind about helping them in this way. She knew that she was no help what so ever. And when Luna only agreed with Draco when he said this made it an easier choice for her.

Before the group broke up, Hermione asked Harry if she could speak to him in private. He agreed to this and he took her to a table by the window and set up a silencing charm to keep their talk to themselves. Hermione started out, "Harry, when you first saw me, you stared At me as if you didn't trust me. Since then it is the same thing, and I want to know what I did to get you so suspicious of me?"

"I'm sorry if I upset you Hermione, but the first time I saw you was in the Leaky Cauldron and there was something about you that got me concerned. I couldn't put my finger on it though. Then when I saw your wand, it only made matters worse as I thought you were a very vain person. No one adds things to their wand to make them pretty. Then after we got to school and Professor Flitwick checked your wand out to see if it was acceptable, Draco said that you questioned him for the use of the Ministry putting the trace on all school wands. You see, I have also questioned this. It makes no sense to me if a wand is stolen and used by the thief to commit a crime, then find a way to return the wand to the original owner. The owner would now be facing charges for something he had nothing to do with, while the person who committed the crime is laughing at him."

"That was one of my complaints as well Harry. But not the only one. Still, why were you so interested in me. Is it something I said or did?"

"Ya, sort of. But I didn't find out about it until later. How you are able to tell the twins apart when no one else has, except their sister Ginny."

"Ginny knows how to tell them apart too? How does she do it?"

"That I'm afraid has to be kept a secret. And because of this, I expect you will keep how you know to yourself."

"Not exactly. There is another who knows, and there may be one more who knows by now."

Harry thought about what she said and then it became clear to him. "The Sorting Hat. Of course he would know what you had in your mind. Since he is kept in Professor Dumbledore's office you think he may know as well."

"You're half right Harry. The Hat does know."

"So, you don't think he will tell the Professor what he knows?"

"No, I don't. He told me that any conversations he has with the students are kept between him and the student."

"So, who else do you think would know?"

"I'm sorry, but that is the part I have to keep secret for now. If this person knows, we will soon find out."

"But you definitely know how to tell them apart?"

"Oh yes, I can tell them apart."

"And you haven't told anyone else how you do it other than the Hat?"

"No one. I will not tell anyone else."

"Then how is it you think someone else will learn the secret?"

"There again Harry, I can not tell you. I don't know for sure this other person will ever know the secret."

"Well, I guess that is all I can ask of you then. Is there anything else you wish to ask me Hermione?"

"You still haven't said why you are so suspicious of me."

"If you want to know the truth, it is because of my sister, Ginny and Luna. I see in you something that could be very good, or very evil. I'm not saying you are evil. Just that if you are not what I think, someone else may see it differently and try to exploit it to a bad ending."

"I can assure you that I would never try to hurt your sister, Ginny or Luna, Harry. I like Luna and she is my friend, I hardly know your sister and Ginny, but if they are Luna's friends, then I hope to become friends to them as well."

"How about Draco?"

"What about him. Do you think I would try to hurt him as well?"

"No, but."

"But what? You do think I will try to hurt him, don't you? Well, I won't. After he saved Sally from the Slytherins, I had a different opinion of him."

"Do you like him Hermione?"

"Of course I like him. What are you trying to say?"

"Draco has a liking for my sister Hermione, and she likes him as well. I don't wish to see her hurt."

"So that's it, you're afraid I may fall in love with Draco and steal him from your sister."

"Something like that."

"Having just met him, and since I am only eleven years old, I hardly think you have anything to worry about. But if it will ease your mind, I promise you that I will not show anything other than friendship towards Draco. I doubt I will feel anything other than that for him anyway. As for us being in the same house, Luna will be there to make sure that I don't stray into the boundaries I just set."

"Thank you Hermione. It does sort of ease my mind."

"You're welcome Harry. Now could you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Quit staring at me as if there were something hanging from my nose. It gets under my skin and makes me feel itchy all over."

"Do you ever check your nose to see if there is nothing there?"

"Between you and Fred, all the time. I know why Fred stares at me though. He thinks I am going to tell someone my secret."

Hermione had no idea that the Hat had no intention of telling Minerva the secret. He had too any laughs concerning the twins and their antics. The confusion they spread because of their identical looks. The pranks they got away with because of one of them being in full sight while the other is off doing something that was considered inappropriate. It was never dull around Hogwarts what with the Marauders and now the twins and the group they are forming. The Paladins looked to be very interesting in the upcoming years.

TP-}

The first magic that Hermione performed in school was done in Transfiguration. It was simple magic, changing a toothpick into a needle.

Her next magic came in Charms. Levitation seemed simple enough, but when the spell started Harry and Neville stole the show. The paper birds were changed into Dragons and the fight was on. Even Filius sat and watched as the two took their dragons into battle. Harry's dragon was soon on the wrong end of paper flames from Neville's dragon. Draco was right there to take up the battle. Once again Neville won when his dragon took down Draco's dragon. Filius looked around to see if there was another challenger. He looked to Hermione and she was about to refuse when Neville's dragon went to her desk and landed on it and looked up at her. It was as if it was really looking at her. She saw Draco use his hand to get her to stand up. She did, and this accepted the challenge. She asked if dragons were the only fighters they could use. Neville didn't know of any other creature that could stand up to a dragon, so he said what ever she wished to use.

What he saw her come up with was nothing he had ever seen before. It was similar to a dragon, but much bigger. "What, in the name of Merlin is that?"

"It is called a Roc, and it is found throughout ancient mythology. Isn't that right Professor?"

"She is correct Mr. Longbottom. It is quite legal for use, as you said. Are you both ready for battle?" They both nodded and the fight began. It also ended, as Hermione's Roc was too much for Neville's dragon. There were a few minutes before anyone stepped forward for the challenge. Luna decided to take her turn. She took her arms and circled her head as she bent over to prepare her warrior. When she lifted her head and opened her arms, nothing was seen there in front of her. Hermione looked at her warily. She knew that Luna had a plan. Then the Professor asked if they were both ready and they both nodded. The fight was on, but Hermione had no idea what it was she was fighting. She saw nothing rise from the desk. She drew her Roc back from Luna's desk for a longer look at what it was she was supposed to fight. She kept her Roc hovering near her as she watched what was happening. The next thing she knew, her Roc began to fall to the ground. When it hit, it never moved. Then it burst into flames. "What did you do, Luna? I didn't see anything."

Luna smiled and said, "It was a miniature Dragon Fly Hermione. I had it fly into your Roc's ear and start to destroy it from the inside out. I used magic to make it the same size as the Roc would see in real life. In other words, the Roc is so large that something as small as a Dragon Fly will not be recognized as a threat. From there it was easy to defeat your Roc. By the way, a magical Dragon Fly can shoot flames, just like a real dragon can. Doesn't it Professor?"

"It certainly does Miss Granger. There was nothing illegal in what Miss Lovegood did. You lost fair and square. Alright, now before we go any further with this battle, I should see how everyone else has done with their spell work."

The rest of the class was more like a normal class, which was boring for the combatants. However, they helped the other students who were having a difficult time with their spell.

While walking to their next class, Hermione and Luna talked while Draco listened. "Luna, you knew what you were going to do before I defeated Neville, didn't you?"

"Of course I did Hermione. Why else do you think I entered the challenge? I had to see how you would react to losing. You handled yourself perfectly, with charm and grace. I guess I didn't expect anything else from you though. You don't think I cheated do you?"

"No Luna, I don't. Especially after Professor Flitwick backed your facts. Does a magical Dragonfly really shoot flames?"

Luna pulled out a jar and showed it to Hermione. In it was a Dragonfly about the length of of her finger. Luna removed the lid and reached in for the insect. It crawled up her finger and when free of the jar, it let loose with a flame that was twice it's own length. Then it took off for who knows where. "Oh Poo, I was just getting to know him too. Oh well, I guess I will have to look for another one. Does that answer your question Hermione?"

"I'm sorry I questioned your integrity, Luna. I will never doubt you again. Now, why did you have to see how I handled defeat. Do you expect me to lose at something?"

"It's quite possible Hermione. I have a feeling Harry knows who you are, and he will not stop until you accept it. Once that happens, then things for you will become quite confusing, frustrating and possibly even painful. I know I paint a horrible picture, but I only want you to know what you have to look forward to. But, I want you to know that with all the bad I said, I hope you accept what he asks of you because I have really got to like you in the short time I have known you."

"She is not the only one Hermione. I too have taken a liking to you. No, not in the romantic sense of the word. I know what you and Harry talked about, and I want you to know that though he tends to exaggerate things, he is right and I do like Violet. Right now it is just beginning take hold, and we are far from anything you could call love. Maybe in three or four years we can call it something more."

"What about you Luna, do you have someone to call your own?"

Luna thought on it a minute. "No Hermione, I can't say I do. I think Neville had taken a liking for me, but I don't see him following through on it. He is level minded and straight forward, where I am free spirited and unpredictable. I like what Fred and George are doing, and am happy they let me join them. I wondered why the hat put me in Ravenclaw. Now that we met you, I know why I am here. It is to help you see what it would mean to Violet, Ginny and myself to have you join us. It is too early to talk about it now, and don't really know when we will, but in the mean time, I hope you continue to enjoy our company."

"Are all things in the magical world so steeped in mystery? Ever since Professor McGonagall visited me at home, I have accrued so many questions, I could write a book if they were all answered."

Draco put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and said, "Hermione, if all your questions are answered, then it would be a first. Hell, if even half your questions are answered it would be a first. No one knows all the answers Hermione, and if a person says he or she does, then they are telling you a lie. Even Professor Dumbledore doesn't know all the answers, and he would be the one to answer all the rest. That is if your questions are what I think they are, like (What is magic and where did it start?)"

Hermione smiled, "That was at the top of the list, along with (Why do the things you put in a wand work the way they do?)"

Luna brightened up with that one, "Oh, I can tell you the answer to that one."

Hermione waited a minute when she said, "OK Luna, are you going to keep me waiting all day to answer it?"

"Answer what?"

"MY question."

"What question? I didn't know you asked one."

Before she could respond, they got to their next class, and the answer would have to wait until after it was over. At least that was what she thought. The next class was History of Magic with Professor Binns and the class was into it's tenth minute and half the class was asleep. Even Hermione found it difficult to keep her attention on the ghost teaching the class. She finally turned to Luna who was having trouble keeping her eyes open. "Luna, you know what question I asked. About the things that go in wands."

Luna rubbed her eyes to wake herself up. "You made you own wand, right?"

"Yes."

"How did you know what to put in the core, Hermione? Or what wood to use? Or it's length?"

It took fifteen minutes to find the right words to answer Luna. Hermione thought hard on it. She never even gave it a thought as to these questions. She just felt it was right. That was the way she answered it.

"Then there you go. It felt right. It is the same way with when you go to Ollivanders and allow the wand to choose you. What you thought was it felt right to you, was actually the different parts accepting you. Ollivander may have a similar wand in his shop, but you chose to go your own way with it. What you did was brilliant by the way. I would never have even thought about making my own Wand, but I can see where it is even better if you do it. It is much more personal and you can decorate it any way you wish."

"I didn't decorate my wand Luna. If you are talking about the stone on the handle, then I must tell you that it is there for a reason, and a very good reason I might add."

"And what is that Hermione?"

"Do you know what a magnifying glass is Luna?"

"I use them when I am with dad on his trips."

"Well, think of the gem as a magnifying glass for my wand. It intensifies my thoughts before entering the wand. Sort of like narrowing it to fit better in the wand as it is channeled through the core."

"Like I said before, brilliant. It makes perfect sense now that you explained it. What kind of a stone is it, is it expensive?"

"Luna, it is nothing more than a large piece of quartz. A few pounds is all. I had it sitting on my desk as a paper weight. I didn't know what else to do with it until I thought of making my own wand. It said in my book that a wand channels your magic through the core. I thought that magnifying your thoughts before they entered the wand would add to it's magic. It doesn't intensify the magic, but it does make it easier to do magic. Things become clearer. Did you know that there is feedback from the magic you send through a wand?"

"What's feedback?" Draco asked as he was once again listening in on their talk.

"Draco, are you ever going to let Hermione have a talk in peace?"

Draco smiled, "Nope. Your talks are much more interesting than Binns."

"That's Professor Binns Draco." Hermione corrected him.

"Thank you for that at least Miss Whoever you are. Now could someone please tell me what is so much more interesting than my class?"

Luna smiled her biggest smile, "We were discussing your thoughts on the Goblin wars sir. It was sort of biased and we were debating the good and the bad aspects as told by you."

Binns hovered there and then flew back to the podium, mumbling all the way.

Draco patted Luna on the back, thanking her for her quick thinking. Even Hermione was amazed at how fast it was. It was the perfect thing to say to the most boring teacher in Hogwarts. Of course he didn't realize that it was the only thing he taught in his class as it was the only thing he lived through and was thus the only thing he knew. He could not give insight on any other part of history.

Hermione was also quite pleased with Luna's explanation on the wand. It made sense to her about the parts accepting her. She often thought on how easy the parts came to her, as if it was already determined for her. Know she could understand more on how the wand works. It explained it in the books, but in a way that made it hard to understand. Like it was a code that only a few people should know. Then the question Draco asked came to mind. "You asked a question before the Professor showed up Draco. Well, when you create a spell, does it feel like some of your magic comes back to you. If it does, that is what I call feedback. Quite a bit of magic is unused this way. With the gem, it keeps the magic channeled so that the case is not affected. It is the case that sends the magic back at you. It should be going through the core and discharged properly. Your magic will be much stronger this way."

This sort of made sense to Draco, but he would talk further on the matter later.

Some how, the three of them made it through class without falling asleep, and then made there way to the Great Hall for lunch. This time they sat with the Gryphs and were joined by Sally. She was worming her way into the group she thought of as her protectors. Sort of like another did eighteen years before.


End file.
